colorado's capture
by lelandsgirl911
Summary: i wrote this story with my sister and i suck at summaries so please review


"Leland, Duane Lee. Come on boys." Dog called up the stairs. The two men came down and the family gathered in the large living room of the their Colorado Springs home.

"Ok. We're heading over to help out Downtown Bobby Brown today." Dog let the crew know. "So we'll get all the info there and head out with him and his team. So lets load up and get going."

Everyone grabbed their gear and loaded into the SUV's. They made their way through the busy streets of Denver until they reached the bail offices. Unloading they all walked up the walk and Leland was the first one through the door. The first thing he seen was the backside of a woman bending over. He stopped in his tracks and Duane Lee ran right into him.

"What the hell?" Duane Lee said to his younger brother.

"Um sorry." Leland mumbled as he moved out of the way. "It looks like Bobby has some new talent working in the office." as he nodded his head in her direction.

She stood up and turned around when she found the file she was looking for. Her light brown hair hanging straight just past her shoulder. She reached up and tucked it behind her ear .

"Damn." Duane Lee mumbled under his breath.

She looked over and smiled, and her hazel eyes sparkled. "You must be the Chapmans. Bobby said you were coming in today."

"Yeah." Duane Lee said as they walked toward her. He put out his hand "I'm Duane Lee."

"Leland" he said putting out his hand as well.

She shook their hands. "I'm Nicole. Nice to meet you."

"Good to see Bobby Brown has finally got some decent help in the office." Leland said with a grin.

"O.....you don't like Julie?" she asked.

"Well, she's not the nicest person I've ever met. And well, " he said looking her up and down "She has nothing on you." Leland smirked.

Bobby Brown walked in the office. "Hey, your here." He went over to Dog and Beth and they said their hellos. "I see you've met my new bounty hunter." He said pointing to Nicole.

Leland's mouth dropped open and he looked at her. She just smiled at him.

"Your a..." he trailed off.

"Yep." she said.

"This is Nicole." Bobby continued.

"Bobby!" She growled with a smile.

"But you can call her Nicole. She's Julie's daughter."

"DUDE!!" Duane Lee burst out laughed and playfully pushed his little brother.

"She's your..." he trailed off again.

"Yep." She said again before walking over to shake hands with Beth and Dog. "Very nice to finally meet you. Bobby speaks very highly of you."

"Well. It's nice to meet you too." Beth said. "Always good to see more women doing this crap." she smiled.

"Hi hun." Dog said "I bet you can give my boys a run for their money." with a laugh.

"OK." Bobby said. "Well, lets get started."

Everyone found a seat. Bobby gave Dog the mug shot of the first guy they would need to find. He put it up on the board and went over all the information. Leland couldn't keep from looking over at Nicole. She was listening closely to everything that was said. She glanced his direction and caught him staring again. He looked down at the mug shot in his hand. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ok." Dog said. "Let's get geared up and get moving."

The team got up and went to put on their gear. The boys put on their vests and loaded their pepper guns. As he was strapping on his belt Leland turned to watch Nicole grab her bag from a table in the corner and going through it pulled out her vest. She slipped it over her head and was pulling the strap around when Leland came over to her.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

She smiled "No thanks. I've been doing this for awhile junior." as she pulled the straps tight around her body.

He turned and walked away. "Junior." he thought with a laugh.

The team was outside getting into the SUV's Bobby walked over to Nicole.

"Why don't you ride with Beth." he said. "And I'll ride with The Dog."

"Alright. Whatever you want Boss." she said and walked over to where Beth was standing with Leland. "Guess I'm with you today." she smiled.

Everytime she smiled Leland's heart jumped. Something about her.

Everyone loaded up and the SUV's pulled out of the lot. Bobby had called the co-signer on the bond and was told their guy was at a house close by. Duane Lee was driving his Dad and Bobby Brown while Beth drove the second vehicle carrying Leland and Nicole. Dog turned to Bobby.

"Your girl, Can she take care of herself?" he asked.

He nodded. "O yeah. Next to you guys, she's the best."

When they were close to the house Dog got on the radio. "Ok. Leland, Duane Lee, Nicole I want you all to surround the house and Bethy you go with me to the front."

"10-4" Beth replied. She looked over her shoulder at Nicole. "You ok with that."

"Sure. No problem." Nicole told her. "This ain't my first rodeo." with a smile. She looked over at Leland and gave him a wink. She pulled up her hair into a loose ponytail.

He smiled and shook his head. She liked his smile, those dimples.

They pulled up to the house and everyone jumped out. Duane Lee ran around to the side of the house and Leland and Nicole went the other way. Leland stopped at the side and motioned for Nicole to continue on to the back. She ran past him and took her post outside near the back door. Dog and Beth went to the front door with Bobby Brown.

He pounded on the front door. No answer. They heard people moving around.

"Come on. Steve." Dog yelled "Make this easy." as he pounded on the door again.

Suddenly the back door flew open and the guy came running out.

"FREEZE" Nicole yelled and pointed her pepper gun at him. He continued to run and ran right into her, knocking her to the ground. She reached out as she fell and grabbed his foot bringing him down with her. She climbed up on to him. They wrestled on the ground for a few seconds before Leland and Duane Lee were there pulling them apart.

"Let go of me you bitch" the fugitive said as Duane Lee grabbed his arm. And Leland grabbed hers.

"Shut up you creep." she spat back and tried to kick him, but because Leland had pulled her aside she couldn't reach. She wrentched her arm away from Leland. "Let...Me...Go." she snapped and glared at him. He just smirked. She turned and walked away.

"She's a spitfire" Duane Lee said as they cuffed the guy and searched him.

"Yeah." Leland said "She is something." with a grin.

"She's a bitch" the fugitive added.

"SHUT UP" Leland and Duane Lee said at the same time.

After the guy was booked in, everyone went back to the office. Nicole headed to the bathroom. She had a small cut on her cheek from her scuffle with the fugitive and wanted to clean it out. When she came out all the Chapmans were standing around talking with Bobby and she walked over there.

"How's the cheek?" Leland asked her.

"O This." she said toching her face. "This is nothing."

He smiled at her.

"Well, it was nice to meet you and I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

"Ok sista." Beth replied. "You were great out there today."

"Thanks." Nicole smiled."Ok well, see you tomorrow." and she turned to go.

Once she left. Leland turned to Bobby. "She doesn't hang around long." he said

"No. No she usually doesn't after a bust." Bobby answered.

"Huh." Leland said.

He walked out the back door and watched her toss her bag into the back of her black Jeep. He took a few steps. Nicole climbed into the drivers seat, slipping on her sunglasses and buckled her seat belt. The top was off the Jeep so when she backed up the wind blew her hair. When she turned to head out of the lot she seen Leland standing by the office door. She gave him a smile and a little wave. And as she pulled out in to traffic he heard loud music coming from her vehicle. He smiled and went back inside.

Nicole turned into the driveway and hopping out of the jeep she laughed when she remembered the look on Lelands face when she called him junior. Going inside she dropped her gear bag near the door and hit the play button on her answering machine. One message.

"Hey Nicole, It's Kathy. We're going to the Post tonight. See you there. I hope."

She went to take a shower. She liked to celebrate with a drink after a bust.

The Chapmans were leaving Bobby's office.

"So dude." Leland said to Duane Lee. "How can I find out where Nicole lives without getting shit for it?"

"Just ask. Watch. I'll do it. I'll be cool." He said. "So Bobby," Duane Lee called out. "Leland wants to know where Nicole lives." and started laughing.

Leland smiled and pushed his brother. "Thanks you jerk."

Bobby smiled. "I know she hangs out at this country and western bar a few blocks over. Called the Hitchin Post. She goes there after a bust." he told them.

"Thanks" Leland said "So bra you want to have a beer?" he asked Duane Lee.

Nicole had showered, changed and was at the bar. She had already had several drinks and shots by the time the Chapman brothers came in. They looked around. Not very crowded, so they seen Nicole right away. Even if the place was packed they would be able to find her. She had something about her. She was the center of every room she was in. They spotted her standing at the end of the bar with several others girls. They each picked up a shot and downed it. Putting the shot glasses back on the bar Nicole started moving to the music and the girls went out on the dance floor and started dancing to the county music. The boys found a small table near the end of the bar where she was just a few seconds before. Duane Lee walked over to the bar and got two beers. Leland couldn't take his eyes off her. She had put on a white tank tucked into a pair of tight levi's with a pair of cowboy boots. Her hair was down and swung with all her movements. He sat and watched her. After the song was over the girls headed back to the bar. Nicole wasn't expecting to see the brothers, so she was a little shocked when she seen them sitting at a table. Walking over to them she gave them a smile.

"Well well, The Chapmans drink." She said.

Leland smirked "Yeah."

They stared at each other for several seconds. She turned toward the bar.

"Laurie," She said. "Three beers and " she looked at the brothers then back to the bar "three shots."

The bartender brought over a tray with three beers and three filled shot glasses. She also set down some limes. Nicole picked up her shot as did Duane Lee and Leland. She pointed to the limes.

"You girls need training wheels?" she laughed and gulped her shot.

The brothers looked at each other and then drank down theirs. Nicole went back out to the dance floor with her friends.

"She's something" Leland smiled as he watched her.

"You got it bad dude." Duane Lee laughed.

Leland looked at his brother with a grin. "Whatever."

Nicole was dancing with her friends.

"So who are those hot guys?" one of them asked.

"Hot? Really?" Nicole laughed. "They are bounty hunters from Hawaii."

"Cool." another girl said. "That little one can hunt me down anytime."

The girls started laughing. The song ended and Nicole went back over to the table. She picked up her beer and took a long drink.

"So, what brings you guys here?" She asked.

"Just wanted to have a beer." Duane Lee said.

"Ok. But why this bar?" She smiled at Leland.

He shrugged. "Why not." smiling back and drinking his beer.

Leland reached out and touched the small cut on her cheek. When he touched her, she felt something inside her. Something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"That's not to bad." he said and let his hand stay on her cheek for several more seconds and they locked eyes again.

She turned her head to break the contact with him and took another drink.

She ordered more shots. The more she drank the more she danced. The more she danced the more Leland was drawn to her. They ended up staying for several hours. Leland went shot for shot with her. By the end of the night they were both pretty drunk. Duane Lee only had one beer so he could drive his little brother home. The music started up again and Nicole was standing at the table she started to dance. She moved closer to where Leland was sitting. She began dancing seductively in front of him. She moved closer and stared into his eyes as she danced. Leland licked his lips and watched her every move.

"Ok." Duane Lee said getting up. "I've gotta pee." and walked away.

"Come on Nicole" her friend Kathy said. "Time to go, I'm driving you home."

Nicole stopped dancing and nodded her head. "Ok" she said never breaking her stare with Leland. She leaned into him and placed a hand on his cheek. Her lips were close to his. His breath mixing with hers. He moved in to kiss her, but she smiled and lightly patted his cheek.

"See you tomorrow Junior." and she turned and left the bar.

Nicole walked into the office the next morning. She pushed her sunglasses up on her head and laughed out loud when she seen Leland. He was sitting low in his seat, sunglasses on and his elbow on the arm of the couch with his head resting in his hand. She walked over to him.

"You look a little rough" she said.

"And why don't you?" he asked with a grin.

She shrugged. "Don't know. Just used to it I guess."

She went over and poured a cup of coffee bringing it back to Leland.

"Here you go junior." she said with a smile. "This will help."

She went over to her desk and started going through the files for the day. With his sunglasses on Leland could watch her and she couldn't tell. He was mesmerized by her every movement. She found the file she was looking for and took it over to Bobby, who was talking with Dog and Beth.

"Is that todays lucky winner." Dog said.

Nicole smiled. "Yeah." as she handed him the file.

"Ok" Dog barked "Gather around. Let's get started."

Nicole took a seat next to Duane Lee and shook her head with a grin as Leland, yawning, slowly made his way over to his chair.

Dog went over the information they had on their fugitive. After everyone was familiar with the details. Dog turned to Beth.

"Come on Bethy. Let's start calling the numbers on his application and try to get a lead."

"Ok Big Daddy." she said as they walked over to the desk.

Nicole nudged Duane Lee with her elbow. "He gonna survive?" nodding her head toward Leland who was once again holding his head in his hand.

Duane Lee laughed. "I hope so.

Dog and Beth got a lead so the team was gearing up and getting ready to leave. Leland watched as Nicole pulled off her t-shirt to reveal a tight black tank underneath. She slipped her vest over her head and pulled it tight to her body. He started to get ready himself. She was digging through her bag looking for her handcuffs when Leland caught her eye. She watched him strap his belt around his waist and to his leg. His well defined muscles in his arms flexed as he adjusted the straps. She caught herself and grabbed her stuff and headed outside.

After several hours of chasing dead end leads Leland came over the radio.

"Are we gonna eat soon?" he asked.

"What's the matter son?" Dog laughed over the radio.

"Just hungry." He said.

The entire crew stopped at a mexican food restaurant and went inside. Sitting at a large round table Nicole found herself between Leland and Duane Lee. As they all ate Nicole listened to Dog and Bobby tell stories of some of the guys they've captured together. She was really amazed at Dog and his boys.

She excused herself to the bathroom. A few minutes later Leland also went to the bathroom. As she came out of the ladies room she literally ran right into him.

"O." she laughed "Sorry."

"No problem." He smiled. "It was my fault."

She looked down and realized his arms were around her waist. She felt him pull her closer. Once again his touch stirred feelings inside her.

"Um." she cleared her throat and pulled away. She turned and walked back down the hall. She walked past the bar and then stopped and went back. Nicole ordered a shot of tequila. Leland finished in the bathroom and came out just in time to see her drink her shot and pay the bartender before going back to the table.

The rest of the day was spent following dead ends. Everytime they went to a house or an apartment, Leland made sure to stay close to Nicole to make sure she's ok. The team was frustrated when they made it back to the office. Taking off their gear, there was no jokes or laughter.

"Well," Dog said. "We have the word out there. Someone will turn him in and give us a call. Make sure you all keep your phones on and your radios charged tonight."

They all agreed.

"Nicole," Beth asked. "Do we have your number?"

"No," She said.

When she told Beth her number, Leland said it in his head several times to remember it.

"Ok. well let's all go home and get some rest. And start this up first thing in the morning." Dog told everyone.

"Ok. Good night." Nicole said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Leland was a few steps behind her. "Hey. Nicole." He called out to her.

She threw her bag in the back of her jeep and turned to see Leland running over to her. When he got to her, she smiled at him.

"What's up junior?" she asked.

He had a pretty serious look on his face. "You ok?" he asked.

"You know that's like the third time today you've asked that." She said. "And all day I haven't been able to take two steps without tripping over you. What is your problem?"

"I seen you at the restuarant." He said.

"And." she answered.

"I seen you drinking." he told her.

"O...that.." she said. "It was just one shot...I um had to calm my nerves." She couldn't tell him it was because of him. Because of the feelings she was starting to feel, but couldn't let herself.

She turned to get into the jeep, but he grabbed her arm and turned her back. She pulled her arm away from him.

"What." She snapped.

"Is that all you drank today?" he asked. "You ok to drive?"

"O shit." she said shaking her head "I cannot believe you. I'm fine." she snapped at him.

Nicole climbed into her jeep and buckled her seat belt. She turned her head to look at Leland still standing there.

"To bad." she said. "I thought you were gonna be fun."

She fired up the engine and pulled out of the lot. Leland stood there for a second before jogging back inside the office.

"Duane Lee." He called out. "Give me the keys to your car."

'What? Why?" His brother asked reaching into his pocket.

"Just do it. I'll be right back." Leland said.

Duane Lee tossed him the keys and Leland went out to the car. He climbed in and after starting it up, pulled out of the lot in the same direction as Nicole.

The whole drive home, Nicole was fuming. "Who in the hell did he think he was?" she said to herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice Leland following a few cars behind her. She turned onto her street and then into her driveway. Leland pulled over a few houses down and shut off the headlights on the car. He watched her get out of her jeep and run her fingers through her hair before pulling out her bag and heading into the house. A few seconds later a light came on inside. He pulled out his phone.

Nicole dropped her bag by the door and went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she grabbed a beer. Leaning against the counter she looked at the bottle in her hand for a few seconds before shaking her head, opening it and taking a long drink. As she was walking down the hall to her bedroom her cell started to ring. Pulling it from her belt she flipped it open.

"Hello." she said.

"Hi." was the reply.

"Who is this?" she asked.

He answered. "It's Leland."

She let out a quick breath "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you." he told her.

"Why?" she replied

His voice was soft "Can I come over?"

There was a long pause before she answered. "I guess."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." he told her.

"How do you know where I live?"

He let out a small laugh "Because I'm right outside."

She walked back down the hall and opened the front door to find a smiling Leland. Nicole snapped her phone shut.

"You followed me?" she asked.

Still smiling he nodded. She felt the anger in her fade.

"You followed me." she stated and shook her head.

Moving back she opened the door all the way and let him in. He looked around.

"Nice place." he said.

"Thanks." she looked at him. "So what do you want to talk about?"

He looked at the beer bottle in her hand and then back up to her eyes. She shook her head and let out a long breath.

"It's just a beer." she said.

"Ok" he replied still looking at her.

They stared at each other for several seconds. Nicole turned and took a drink as she walked over and sat on the couch sitting the bottle on the coffee table. Leland looked around. It was a nice place. Kinda bare, he thought especially for a woman's house. No pictures around , nothing on the walls, no plants or any of the normal things you seen in a home. He followed her and sat down next to her. She turned her head to look at him.

"I'm concerned." he said.

She asked. "Why?"

"Because." he started. "If we're out on a bounty and you've been drinking, it's my life and my family's life on the line. We depend on you to watch our back and if you can't react quick enough........." he stopped.

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Fair enough. I'm sorry."

He put his hand on her leg. She looked down at it and then back up at him. She quickly stood up and walked across the room.

"I don't normally drink when I'm working." she explained. "I don't"

"Ok. I believe you." he said getting up and moving toward her. "So why now?"

She shrugged and folded her arms across her chest as he stood in front of her. Looking in his dark brown eyes emotions started growing inside her. Emotions she didn't want to feel again.

When he looked in her eyes he knew there was something in there. Something more she wasn't telling him. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to see the soft side of this woman.

She moved away from him again. "Is there..anything else?"

He shook his head. "You want me to go?" he smiled at her showing his dimples.

There was that smile again, she thought. "Um..whatever. I was just gonna watch some tv and have a beer. But now I guess I'll just watch some tv." she laughed a little. Walking over she picked up the beer bottle and took it in the kitchen.

He followed her and watched as she dumped the liquid out in the sink and threw the bottle in the trash. Looking around her kitchen, it was very clean and orderly, but again nothing very personal around. Nicole turned around and leaned against the counter looking at him. Catching her stare, he walked over to her and placed his hand on her hip and the other on her cheek.

She felt weak under his touch. She needed to stop him. She couldn't let him in. But as he leaned into her, she thought "Just one kiss...It's been so long."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her body relax so he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. When she ran a hand up his chest to his face, he let his tongue trace along her bottom lip. She turned her head and opened her mouth for him. She felt the electricity flow through her body as their tongues met. She let this continue for several minutes. When his hand slid under her shirt to touch her bare back, she broke away.

"Um." she said catching her breath. "You should go."

"Nicole." Leland said.

"No." she walked out and over to the front door. Opening the door she stood there holding it.

Leland followed her and stopped at the door. She wouldn't look at him. She stared at the floor.

"Nicole." He said again.

She turned her head and looked away from him. He left the house, before he could turn back she shut and locked the door. Leaning against it she rolled her head back and layed it on the door. She let out a deep breath and stopped the tears from starting. She stood up and went back to the kitchen and grabbed another beer from the fridge.

Leland sat in the car for several minutes thinking about what had just happened. What had he done? Did he ruin everything? He thought she wanted it too. He started the engine and drove away.

The next morning the crew was standing outside the office when Nicole pulled up. Leland watched her. She looked beautiful. Her hair blowing in the breeze and her sunglasses hiding her eyes. She parked her jeep and grabbed her gear bag from the back and walked toward the door.

"Morning boys." she said with a smile as she walked past and went inside.

"Morning" "Hey" "Good morning" were the replies she heard. Leland didn't say anything, he just watched her walk by.

After getting in the office she tossed her bag on the table. She seen her mother sitting at her desk.

She smiled and walked over and hugged her. "Hey Mom." she said. "I didn't think you were coming back until next week."

"O" Julie answered. "I was getting bored."

"Mom, you were at a spa. How could you get bored?" Nicole laughed.

"I missed all this" her mother said raising her hands around the office.

"Well, I'm glad your back anyway." she said and going over to her desk Nicole started going through files. She looked up when Leland walked in the back door, and then turned back to her paperwork. He walked over to her desk.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey junior." She said "How you doing?" not looking at him.

"I um.." he looked over Julie and softened his voice. "I wanted to talk about last night."

She stood and looked at him. "Nothing to talk about. You were right..I was wrong to have a drink yesterday. Won't happen again." and she walked past him over to the filing cabinet.

He followed her. "Um. Thats not what I was talking about."

She looked at him again. "What then?"

He looked back at Julie, who was giving him a scowl. He lowered his voice again. "The um kiss."

"O that." She laughed a little. "That didn't mean anything."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"It didn't mean anything." she laughed again. Then she leaned in and kissed him hard. Breaking apart. "See. Nothing." she turned and walked away.

The rest of the team had come in at just about that time and witnessed the kiss.

"Well. " Duane Lee started to say as she came past him. But she stopped and reached up and kissed him as well.

Looking toward Leland. "See...nothing." she walked on and went outside

Once she was outside she took in a deep breath. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she felt it might explode any second. She held out her hands and watched them shaking. She clinched them into tight fists and then shook them out. "Get your shit together." she said to herself.

Duane Lee was standing with his mouth open. Leland looked at him and just shook his head.

"What the hell?" Duane Lee finally said.

"I don't know." Leland told him. "But i'm gonna find out."

"OK. I don't know what this is all about, but we got to get geared up and back on the hunt for this guy." Dog barked. "Do I need to leave Nicole at the office today?" he asked his sons.

"No." Leland said. "It's no big deal."

"Fine. Let's get moving." he said.

The guys were putting their gear on when Nicole walked back inside. She went over to her bag and pulled out her vest and slipped it over her head. Leland stopped what he was doing and just watched her. After a few minutes he looked around and seen Julie giving him a glare. He smiled at her. She looked back to her paperwork and shook her head.

The team loaded up in the SUV's and headed out. Nicole sat and stared out the window. Leland sat and stared at Nicole.

After several hours they finally had a good lead and were pulling up to a small house. The team jumped out of the vehicles. Duane Lee ran around to the back. Leland on the side near the front door. And Nicole went around by the garage. As Dog and Bobby went up to the front door. Nicole heard something from inside the garage. She tried to look in the window but was just a tad to short. She crept around to the side door and slowly opened it. The man inside looked over at her and immediatley lunged toward her. She started to bring up her pepper gun but he was already on her.

"FREEZE" she yelled as they both fell hard to the ground. She was trying to get out from under him and he was trying to get up and run. Spinning over she wrestled with him to get on top. He swung his arm and an elbow caught her in face. The hit knocked her over but she held on to him as he turned over to his stomach. She was trying to pull his arm behind him as he tried to get up. She drove a knee into his back and he yelled out in pain. This gave her the time she needed and she clipped on a handcuff to one wrist. She looked around and reaching out she managed to slip the other cuff around a pipe sticking out of the ground. Nicole pushed off him and stood up. He was pulling at his trapped arm and cursing.

She let out a long breath. "Shit." She said out of breath "I think you broke my nail." looking at her hand. Keying the radio she said. "If you guys want to join the party, you better get over to the garage."

Within seconds the rest of the team came rushing through the door. Looking down at the guy cuffed on the floor and then back up at Nicole.

"What the hell?" Leland yelled at her. "Why didn't you call us? You could have gotten really hurt."

"Relax junior." she smirked "All in a day's work" and she walked out of the garage.

"Not this time." He muttered and followed her out the door. "HEY." he yelled

She stopped and turned to look at him walking toward her.

"That is not the way we do things." he was angry. "You do not go in by yourself and you certainly don't try to apprehend a fugitive by yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." She saluted with a smirk and started to leave again.

He grabbed her arm and turned her back. "This is not a joke." he said. "He could have been armed, you could have been killed.'

She rolled her eyes at him. "I've done this before..." she started.

He cut her off. "Well, as long as your working with us, you will do things our way. Period. Once we leave you can go back to trying to get yourself killed." he turned and stormed off.

Nicole was a little taken back. No one had ever talked to her like that before. She watched him walk away and go back into the garage. She was suddenly very aware of her swollen cheek bone and bruise she was sure was already forming on the side of her face. She went over to the SUV and sat in the back seat with the door open and her feet out. She watched as Duane Lee and Leland led the guy to the other vehicle and searched him before placing him inside. Dog on one side and Duane Lee on the other. Leland was walking toward Beth's SUV where Nicole was sitting. She reached up and pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes. She slid out of the seat and stood up. He stopped in front of her. Reaching out he touched her cheek.

"How is it?" he asked softly. "You need to go to the hospital?"

"No it's fine." she told him. "Same side as the other cut, you can hardly see it now." with a smile.

He gave her a small smile. Beth walked up. "Ok guys lets get this creep booked in."

They climbed into the vehicle and followed the other to the jail. Beth glanced over her shoulder at Nicole. "You know sista, that was a stupid move." she lectured. "You need to call and get backup before going in."

"I know." Nicole said. "I'm sorry. Everything just happened so fast."

"Ok Just don't let it happen again." Beth said.

Nicole didn't take long to leave once they made it back to the office. She grabbed her bag and left without even taking off her gear. Leland looked around the office and then outside. He noticed her jeep was gone. Duane Lee came up behind him.

"She left about 15 minutes ago dude." he told his brother. Leland looked over at him. Duane Lee reached in his pocket and handed him the keys. "Go." he said.

Once again Leland was in his brothers car driving after her. When he reached her drive, her jeep was already there. Getting out he went up and knocked on the door. Nicole had just gotten out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and was heading to her room when she heard someone at the door. She let out a sigh and went to open it.

Leland was standing at her door "How did I know it was gonna be you." she remarked.

"Your just lucky I guess." he smiled. He looked at the towel around her "Or maybe I am."

"In your dreams." she said with a laugh moving aside so he could walk in. "So. what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, Just...wanted to .... see...what you were doing?" he stammered. She looked beautiful. Her wet hair hanging down and a few beads of water still on her body ran down her neck, between her breasts.

"Um. Right now I'm gonna get dressed." She said as she walked off down the hall. "Then we'll talk."

He watched her until she disappeared into her room. He looked around some more. He looked over at the entertainment center that held her TV and stereo. He seen a small frame with a picture in it. He looked down the hall and then walked over picking it up. It was Nicole and a man. He had his arms around her waist and they were both laughing. He was staring at it when she came into the room. Putting it back when he seen her. She had put on a pair of jeans with a red sweater.

"So.." she said. She noticed he was looking at the picture, but didn't say anything about it. "I was planning on going out tonight." she told him.

"To the bar?" Leland asked.

"Yeah." She said. "But, don't worry. I'm off work tomorrow." with a smirk

He smiled. "I know. Me too." he looked at the floor then back up at her. "You...want some company?"

She looked at him and he winked which made her smile. She shrugged. "It's a free country."

"Great. I'll drive." he said.

"Deal. I just have to go do my hair." she said going back down the hall. Once inside the bathroom she shut the door. Gripping the sink with both hands she looked at herself in the mirror for several minutes. "Don't do it." she told herself shaking her head. "It's not worth it." She blow dried her hair straight and put on a little make up and then headed out with Leland.

They got to the bar and went inside. The music was going and it was pretty busy. Nicole said hello to several people as she made her way over to the bar.

"What are you having?" she asked Leland.

"Just a beer." he said. "But let me get that."

She smiled. "First rounds on me and then your turn." She turned back to the bartender. "Hey Laurie, a beer for my little friend and I'll have the usual."

She picked up Lelands beer and handed it to him. She swallowed her shot and left the glass on the bar and picked up her beer. "Thanks." to the bartender.

She walked over to a small table beside the dance floor and Leland followed her. They sat down and he watched her. She seemed a little nervous as she peeled the label off her beer bottle. He smiled.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

He just shook his and smiled. "Nothing."

They spent several hours talking. He was trying to get her to open up but realized that she would always turn the conversation around and he ended up doing most of the talking. She drank several more beers and many, many shots. Leland nursed the two beers he had. He knew he would need to drive her home. Several times during the night she would get up and dance with some friends that were there. Leland loved to watch her on the dance floor. The way she moved her body turned him on. After another shot, she got up and went to the dance floor. As she danced some guy came up to her. She smiled and talked to him like she knew him. Leland watched as he began dancing with her. Nicole moved to the music and then this guy put his hands on her waist and pulled her in. Leland stood up. Nicole smiled but moved away from him and continued to dance. The guy moved back to her and again put his hands on her pulling her in. Nicole pulled away once more. The guy grabbed at her this time and roughly pulled her back. His hands on her body, made Leland angry. He started walking over to them. Nicole was pushing away from the guy, but he grabbed her. One hand on her butt and the other tightly around her back. Leland took her by the arm.

"Come on Nicole. Time to go." he said forcefully.

"Wait..what?" she slurred a little.

"Sorry. She's with me." the guy said to Leland. "So why don't you run along and I'll make sure she gets home" as he reached out and took Nicole's arm.

She pulled it away from him and nearly fell over. Leland caught her and moved her behind him.

"I don't think so." Leland told him. "Come on Nicole. I'll take you home."

She smiled at him. "Ok. Let's go." she turned to walk off the dance floor but the guy grabbed her arm again.

"What the hell?" He yelled. "Your a fucking tease. Dancing like you do and now your gonna leave with this shit head? Dumb bitch." he said pushing her away and he turned around.

"What did you call her?" Leland barked.

The guy turned back. " A...dumb....bitch." getting in Lelands face.

Leland stood toe to toe with him, not backing down..

"Come on Leland." Nicole said. "Please. He's not worth it..just take me home. ok."

Leland held his stare for several more seconds. "Fine." he said turning to leave with her. "Your right Lets go."

He held her arm as he walked her out to the car. She stopped before getting in and looked at Leland. "Thanks." she said.

"It's ok." he told her. She leaned to him and kissed his cheek and then got in the car. He shut the door and smiled as he walked around to the drivers side. She called me Leland he thought to himself.

They rode in silence back to her house. He pulled into her drive and put the car in park but didn't shut off the engine. She looked over at him

"You want to come in?" she asked.

Without saying a word he turned off the car. They both walked in the house and Nicole went to the kitchen and pulled two beers from the fridge. She held one out to Leland. He looked at her for a second before taking it. Opening her bottle she took a drink as she went to the living room with Leland following. He sat on the couch and set his beer on the coffee table. She took another long drink and set her bottle down as well.

"Um Make yourself at home..I'm gonna go use the little girls room." she giggled.

Walking by the entertainment center she reached out to the picture Leland was looking at earlier, and layed it face down. She went into the bathroom and leaned against the sink with both hands. She took a couple deep breaths and then looked at herself in the mirror. Her mind was fuzzy from drinking but she kept thinking how much she really wanted Leland. He makes her feel things she hasn't felt for so long, but then remembering that he would be leaving at some point she shook her head. Splashing some water on her face to help clear her head she thought how good it would feel to be with him. She left the bathroom and went to her bedroom to change her clothes.

Leland sat on the couch thinking some of the same thoughts. How much he would love to be with her. How she could turn him on with just a look. He didn't know why she had such a wall around herself? It may have something to do with that picture. He looked down the hall and seen her leave the bathroom and stumble a little across the hall to her room. He smiled and shook his head.

She came back and she had changed into a long nightshirt. Sitting next to Leland on the couch she ran her fingers through her hair. He loved when she did that. She smiled at him.

"Thanks again for tonight." she said. "That guy is a big creep. He's always trying to get me into bed."

"No problem." he told her. "I'm just glad I was there."

They looked at each other for several seconds before she leaned over and placed her lips to his. He kissed her back and put his hand to her hip. He pulled her in and she turned her head to deepen their kiss. Her emotions were flowing through her. This felt so good, she never wanted it to end. She ran her hands around his neck. She lay back on the couch taking him with her so he was over her. He loved the feel of her touch. Her body close to his. She moaned with their kiss.

She whispered in his ear. "Do you want to move this to my bedroom?"

He leaned up and looked at her. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but....no."

"What?" She smiled as they both sat up. "Your kidding right?"

He looked at her "No. I just don't think it would be a good idea tonight."

"Wow. I did not expect that." she said getting up.

"Trust me." he said "I never thought I would say that either, but with as much as you've had to drink tonight. I just wouldn't feel right about..."

She smiled "So...you don't want to take advantage of me. "

"Something like that" he said smiling back.

She leaned down and kissed him hard and deep. Breaking apart, but still very close "Well, junior If you change your mind you know where to find me." and gave him another quick kiss before walking down the hall. She came back in carrying a pillow and blanket. Setting them down on the couch she looked at him as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You sure?" she asked

"No, but it's the right thing to do." he said with a wink.

"Wow." She said as she walked down the hall shaking her head. "A decent man in this world."

Leland lay back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "How stupid am I?"

Nicole was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe he turned her down. And she didn't know how he did it, but he found his way through the wall around her. All these years there have been many guys that have tried, but he was the only one she has ever let get this close to her. The only one she ever asked into her bed.

The next morning Leland woke up and yawning looked around. He smiled when he remembered where he was. He sat up on the couch and heard a strange noise down the hall. He got up and following the sound found Nicole running on a treadmill. She had her earphones in and she was facing the window, so she didn't see him standing behind and slightly to the left of her. He watched her for several minutes. Her muscles flexing and the sweat glistening on her body. With her hair up in a pony tail it bounced with every step she took. She looked beautiful. As he stood there she pressed a button on the machine and slowed down to a walk while she took a long drink from her water bottle. Turning her head she smiled when she seen him standing there and pulled out her earphones.

"How long you been there?" she asked still walking.

"Just a few minutes." he smiled.

She turned off the machine and stepped off of it. Wiping her face with a towel she walked over to him.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Fine. And you?" he said.

"Fine. A little lonely." she smirked.

He smiled and hung his head then looked back up at her "That was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Well, if you would have taken me up on my offer. I could be saying that." she smiled.

He laughed. "Well, your not drunk now." he said.

"O No. Junior. That was a one time deal." She said

"Really." He smirked. "Anything I can do to change your mind?" he asked running his hand down her arm.

She shook her head as she went past him out the door. "I'm going to go take a shower."

He turned and watched her walk across the hall to the bathroom door. She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "You coming?"

He smiled and followed her into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he watched as she turned the water on in the shower while kicking off her running shoes. She turned back and looked at him. Reaching up she pulled the band from her hair and shook it out. Her heart was beating fast as she pulled off her shirt and dropped it to the floor. He walked over and put his hands on her waist. He looked deep in her eyes before leaning in and pressed his mouth to hers. She ran her hands around his neck and opened her mouth for his eager tongue. Once again his kiss sent shock waves through her body. She felt his hands slid up her back and unclasp her bra, pulling it off her arms and letting it fall to the floor. Leland reached up and cupped her breast in his hand letting his thumb graze her nipple making it hard. She tugged at the hem of his shirt and lifted it. They broke apart as she raised it over his head and let it drop. She let out a shallow breath with a small moan at the site of his bare well defined chest and stomach while her fingers lightly touched him. He kissed her again, hard and full of passion as their lust began taking over. She pulled away.

She looked in his eyes. "I hope you know, I don't....do this." she said.

"What?....shower?" he smiled and his dimples melted her even further.

"No." with a small laugh. "Invite men into my house,... my bed... or my shower."

He put his hands to her face. "I know." softly.

And while she looked in his eyes she let her hands wander down his chest to the waistband of his pants, pausing for a slight second she popped the button and unzipped them. Moving slightly she opened them and they fell to the floor with his boxers. Leland stepped out of them as they moved backward together. He slid his hands in the side of her shorts and brought them down. His hand ran over the lace of her underware before roughly pulling them down. This caused her to gasp and her breath quickened. She took his hand and they stepped together into the shower. The hot water felt good against her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. He took her lead and pulled her tightly to him. Their bodies pressed together as tongues wrestled. She slid her hand down and took his hard length in her hand and began stroking him. He moaned into her mouth as he enjoyed every second of it. Reaching down he moved her hand and pushed her against the shower wall, attacking her neck with his lips. She was moaning out now. He pulled back and looked in her eyes as the water cascaded over them. They were breathing hard. He ran his thumb down her cheek and across her lips and then reached down and picked her up. As he wrapped her legs around his waist he slowly entered her pressing her against the wall. He began moving into her. As she got used to him, he moved faster and was soon thrusting hard and deep into her. Her head rolled back as she felt pleasure like never before. Her moans turned to screams of ecstasy. As their orgasms built together she held tightly to his shoulders.

"OH GOD LELAND." She screamed over and over.

"O yeah." he grunted for her in return.

As her climax reached the edge she leaned in and kissed him deep before letting it flow through her and screaming out in pleasure. He kept pumping until, soon he let his release fill her. He slowly set her feet back to the floor and they stood with arms around one another until they caught their breath. She stepped back and smiled at him.

"Wow." she said.

"I agree." he replied with a smile of his own.

After washing off they got out of the shower and Nicole walked to her room with Leland right behind with a towel around his waist. He watched as she dried herself and went to the closet to get something to wear. When she opened the doors he seen mens clothes hanging inside.

"So." she said as she dressed "What are you doing with your day off?"

He walked over and put his hands on her hips pulling her to him. "I thought..maybe..we could do some more of that." pointing his thumb over his shoulder toward the bathroom and kissed her.

"Well..um." she smiled slipping her arms around his neck. "We could probably do that, but won't your family miss you?"

"O I think they'll survive without me." giving her a passionate kiss and walking her back to the bed.

He layed her down and came over her kissing her again. He slipped a hand under her shirt and she smiled up at him.

"I just got dressed." she said.

"No one told you to." He said with a grin.

After another round of love making they were laying together in her bed. Nicole let out a long breath and looked over at Leland. He was staring at the ceiling and smiling.

"So..." she asked. "Can I get dressed now?"

He laughed. "If you want to." as he rolled over to lay on his side and face her.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." she said. "And if your going to keep that up all day, your going to need some energy." laughing as she kissed him before getting out of bed and putting her clothes back on.

"Yeah. I could eat." he said getting up as well.

As Nicole was in the kitchen cooking them some breakfast, her mind was reeling. It felt so good to be with him. It was good to have a man make her feel that way again.....especially that man. She was actually happy.

Leland was laying on the couch watching the tv, when he noticed that picture again. It was still laying flat where Nicole and left it the night before. Getting up he glanced back at the kitchen before walking over and picking it up. He looked at it again for several seconds, before setting it back upright in its place. He wanted to ask her about it, but needed the right time or he was afraid she would put up her walls again.

"I hope your hungry." Nicole called out to him.

"Starved." He called back as he turned and walked toward the kitchen.

As they ate, they talked. Leland once again tried to get her to open up about herself, but she was good at turning the conversation back to him. Nicole knew what he was doing, but in the back of her head she also knew he would be leaving soon. She didn't want to completly let him in, just to be hurt again. Once they finished Leland leaned against the counter and watched as she cleaned up the kitchen. He smiled as she made sure everything was put away just so.

"What?" she smiled at him

He walked over and shook his head "Nothing." leaning in and kissing her. He broke apart and reached up, touched her still swollen cheek. "You know, that was a pretty stupid move yesterday." he told her.

She moved away from him "I know. Like I said, it happened so fast. I couldn't call you guys."

"Well," he said moving close to her again and putting his hands on her hips. "From now on, you need to make sure you don't put yourself in that kind of situation."

She rested her hands on his arms. "Deal."

He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. She loved the way his kisses felt electric. Their kiss was long and hard as Nicole ran her hands around his strong back and up under his shirt. She loved to feel his bare skin under her fingers. She broke the kiss and looked in his eyes.

"You sure your family doesn't need you today?" she asked.

He smiled. "There is no place I'd rather be right now. Except maybe.." he slipped his hand down the front of her shorts between her legs. "right here." he said as he slowly pushed his finger inside her.

She let out a soft moan as he started to pleasure her again.

They spent the rest of the day together. Most of it in bed. They lay together and talked or watched tv or made love. Nicole had let him in a little more. She told him that she had lived in Wyoming for several years, where she went to criminal law classes and became a bounty hunter. She worked there before moving back to Colorado 6 months ago. Leland knew she was only giving him bits and pieces of her story, but he listened. He wanted to know everything about her. It had been silent between them for several minutes. Nicole was laying with her head on his chest and he had his arm around her.

"So..um" Leland started. "The..picture on your entertainment center?"

He felt her body stiffen and she pulled away. She sat up and wrapped the blanket over her as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah." she replied with a weak smile.

He watched as she not only emotionally, but physically closed her self off from him. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

She looked down at her feet and sighed. She thought for a minute and then shaking her head. "Um. No. Not really."

"Ok." he said not wanting to push her. He put his hand to her shoulder and she got up out of the bed.

Putting on her clothes she looked at him. "I'm um...gonna go get something to drink."

As she walked down the hall she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. In the kitchen she took a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the counter took a long drink from it. God Nicole, she thought to herself, how could you be so stupid. Why did you let yourself open up to him. She took another long drink and almost choked when she seen Leland walk in the room.

"Hey. Sorry. " she stammered. "Um..you know..Wow!..what a day." with a weak laugh. She felt extremely uncomfortable.

He could feel how nervous she was. He walked over and put his hands on her arms. "It's ok. Relax. You don't have to tell me." he smiled.

She nodded and let out a deep breath. He leaned in and kissed her gently pulling her into his arms. "Thanks." she whispered.

She turned and moved away from him again. "Um..You know..It's getting kinda late and um..we both have to work tomorrow..." she said looking at the floor.

"You want me to leave?" he asked. He was a little surprised.

"Well, um" she looked at him. "I mean it makes sense, you need clean clothes and everything..so."

He stared at her for a few minutes. "Ok." he said as he turned and went back to the bedroom. He pulled on his shirt and went back to the living room for his boots. He sat on the couch and laced them up and tied them. The whole time cussing himself for bringing it up. He looked over at the picture. He sat there for several more minutes and let out a long breath before going back to find her still in the same spot in the kitchen.

They looked at each other. "Well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

She gave a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah. Bright and early."

After a few awkward seconds of silence Leland walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "Nicole, I'm sorry." he said softly.

"Hey." she smiled. "No reason to be. Everything's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." and she gave him a small kiss.

"Alright. Bye." he said before leaving.

She waited until she heard the door shut before she collapsed into the chair and cried. She sat there for a long time before she got herself together. She went down to her room and sat on the bed. She let out a long sigh and flopped backward, turning her head she could still smell him on the pillow. Getting out of bed she pulled off the sheets and pillowcases putting them in the laundry.

As Leland drove back to his family's home he hit the steering wheel with his fist. "Damn." he cursed out loud.

The next morning as Nicole was getting ready for work she kept telling herself, It was no big deal...it was no big deal. It didn't mean anything, just sex..nothing more. She left the house and jumped in her jeep heading to the office.

Leland was already at Bobby Brown's. He came in early. He had a plan. As he walked in the back door carrying a small white bag he seen Julie already working at her desk. He knew she always came in early to get everything ready for the day. He took a deep breath, put on a smile and walked over to her.

"Good Morning Julie." he said.

She looked up and glared at him. "Morning."

He set the bag on her desk. "I thought you might like a muffin with your coffee this morning." again smiling.

She looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just..O forget it." He said and sat down on the corner of her desk. She looked at his leg on her desk. He immediately stood and pulled up a chair instead. "I was hoping you could help me with Nicole."

"What about her?" she snapped.

"Um. Well." He stammered. "I really like her, but I think I screwed up."

She let out a little laugh. That was the first time he had ever seen her laugh. "What did you do?" she asked

"Well, we spent the day together yesterday, and I asked about the picture she has in her place..." he said.

She cut him off. "She let you in her place?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well," Julie said. "That's something. Nicole doesn't do that."

"I know." He said. "But anyway, we were having a great time and I brought up that picture and she totally shut down. Shut me out again. I thought maybe...you ....would.." he trailed off.

She looked at him while she thought for a second. "I don't know. She's my only daughter. My only child."

"Julie, you've know me and my family a long time. You know I'm a good guy." he told her.

"Well." she started just as Nicole walked in the door.

They both looked over at her and then Leland stood up. "Just think about it." he said before walking away.

Nicole walked in and seen Leland talking with her mother. "Shit." she muttered to herself. She went over and sat at her desk, pulling out files for the day. Leland came over and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Morning." he said.

"Hey." Nicole replied without looking at him.

"How are you today?" he asked.

She looked up at him, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his beautiful brown eyes. "Good. You?"

He stared at her nodding. "Listen." he started to say as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "About yesterday."

"Don't Leland." she cut him off. "Yesterday was....amazing. I wouldn't change a second of it. But it was, what it was. And now its over. We both had a good time. So.."

Now was his turn to cut her off. "You think that was what I was after? A good time?" his voice turning angry.

Just then the rest of the Chapman family came through the office door. Loud and laughing as usual, they both turned to watch them.

Nicole turned back to Leland. "Look...we'll talk later ok?" as she picked up her paperwork and walked away.

Everyone assembled and got all the information on todays fugitive. Gearing up they got ready to leave. Nicole walked over to Bobby.

"Hey." She said to him "I was thinking maybe I could ride with Dog and Duane Lee today. You know, watch them for a change, learn some stuff."

"Sure." he told her. "That'll be fine. I'll go with Beth and Leland."

"Thanks." she turned and grabbed her bag and throwing it in Dog's SUV.

As they loaded up, when Leland seen Bobby get in their truck he looked around and watched as Nicole climbed in next to his dad. He just shook his head and sighed.

It was a long and unsuccessful day. The team had surrounded and searched several houses and apartments as they followed up one bad lead after another. The team had dropped Bobby back at the office earlier in the day to do some calling around for leads. Dog decided they would look in one more place before calling it a night. It was a kinda rough bar in a seedier part of town. Dog turned to Nicole.

"I want you to stay close to one of the boys when we go in here. Ok?"

"Yeah." she told him but shook her head slightly. She knew she could take care of herself.

The SUV's pulled up in front and everyone got out. Dog talked to a couple guys standing out front and showed them a mug shot. They told him that they had seen him earlier, didn't know if he was still inside or not.

"OK." Dog told everyone. "Keep you eyes peeled and watch your backs. Bethy, you stay in the truck."

"Ok Big Daddy." she told him.

They walked inside. Duane Lee leading followed by Nicole, Dog and Leland bringing up the rear. It was fairly dark inside and smelled of stale cigarettes and beer. A jukebox in the corner was playing an old rock song and several men were standing near the pool table. Scanning the room for the face they were looking for, Nicole spotted someone she knew. The creep from the Hitchin Post several nights ago. She rolled her eyes and kept looking for their man. Dog walked over to the bar and spoke to the bartender.

"Hows it bra?" Dog said. "You seen this guy?" showing him the mug shot.

"Yeah. He was in here. Left a couple hours ago." the bartender replied.

"Ok thanks." Dog said. "Does he come here alot?"

"Yeah. Just about every night." he said.

"Ok yeah Thanks again." Dog turned back to his crew. "Ok Lets get out of here."

As they turned to go the guy Nicole remembered had walked over.

"Hey Nicole." he said. "Your looking good."

"Yeah ok." she spat over her shoulder as she was leaving.

He grabbed at her arm. "Listen. I was talking to you." he yelled pulling her back.

Both Duane Lee and Leland were in his face.

"Get off me asshole." she yelled as she shoved him off her.

Duane Lee was pulling him back "Alright. Relax." he was saying to the guy as Leland stood between her and him.

"No." he yelled. "I'm sick of that bitch, walking around like a big fucking tease all the time. She needs to get a good lay."

"O" She yelled back pushing against Leland as he held her back ."And are you the man who's gonna give it to me? Big Boy."

"Slut." he yelled as Duane Lee pulled him back farther.

"First I'm a tease and now I'm a slut. Make up your mind." Nicole called back.

"Son." Dog said to Leland.

"Enough." Leland barked at her. Grabbing her arm he pulled her outside. Duane Lee talked to the guy for a few minutes and calmed him down before he and Dog went outside.

"What the hell?" Leland yelled at her still holding her arm.

"You get off me too." She yelled back pulling her arm from his grasp.

"What is your problem?" He asked still yelling. "There was no need for you to egg that shit on. That could have turned ugly. Your lucky we were here."

"OK Here we go." She was still yelling to. "The big bad bounty hunter saved the damsel in distress. Well, You know what, I don't need you to save me. In fact I don't need you at all. I don't need you in my life, I don't need you as my friend and I sure as hell don't need you in my bed." and she turned and stormed off.

The rest of the Chapmans were standing there and witnessed the whole scene.

Nicole went over to the SUV and getting in the back seat slammed the door shut behind her. Lelands anger was boiling over, his fists were tightly clenched and he wanted to hit something. Duane Lee walked over to him.

"Come on dude." He said to Leland. "Let's walk it off." pulling him down the street.

Leland walked off down the street with his brother, letting out a deep breath as he walked.

"Well, Big Daddy it looks like something more than bounty hunting is going on with those two." Beth said.

As Leland and Duane Lee walked slowly down the sidewalk, Leland was taking long, slow, deep breaths.

"You ok?" Duane Lee asked.

Leland shook his head. "No. She makes me so damn mad."

"Yeah." his brother said. "I seen that."

They made it to the corner and turned around to walk back.

"So I take it you and she...." Duane Lee trailed off.

Leland nodded. "Yeah. We spent the whole day together and then I screwed up."

"Well. From the sounds of it. She is pretty pissed off too." Duane Lee said as they stopped walking and looked at Leland. "And dude, people don't normal get that mad unless there are real feelings involved."

Leland nodded and let out a breath.

Nicole sat in the truck and she too was taking in deep breaths to calm herself. She should never have gone off on him like that, especially in front of everyone. But why did he have to get all protective on her. She could take care of herself. She has been for a long time now.

Dog looked over at the boys as they walked back up.

"You ok son?" he asked

Leland nodded. "Yeah."

"Well is there something I need to worry about?" Dog wanted to know.

He shook his head "No. I can take care of it."

"OK. Well lets get out of here." Dog told them. "We all need to rest up and so we can be back to stake out this place tomorrow night."

"Alright." Duane Lee said

"Yeah." Leland added.

"Me and Beth are gonna take this truck home and you two boys take Nicole back to the office to get her car." He told them. "And son, just remember when it comes to an angry woman...its all your fault." with a smile.

Duane Lee and Leland grinned and walked toward the other vehicle.

"I'll drive." Duane Lee said.

They got over there and Duane Lee climbed in the drivers seat and Nicole looked over when the other door opened and seen Leland get in on the other side of her. She let out her breath and turned to stare out the window.

Duane Lee started the truck and pulled away from the curb. The silence was overpowering. He caught Lelands gaze in the rear view mirror and raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Look Nicole." Leland said. "I'm really sorry about what happened back there."

"Yeah. Me too." she said, but still not looking at him. "I was way out of line."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Once they pulled up in the parking lot and Duane Lee shut off the truck, they got out. Nicole went to the back to get her bag.

"So anyone up for a drink?" Duane Lee asked as he and Leland looked at Nicole.

"No thanks." she said. "See you tomorrow." she turned to walk toward her jeep. "Thanks for the ride." over her shoulder.

The boys watched as she tossed her bag in the back, climbed in and pulled out of the lot before they got in Duane Lee's car and left.

At the Chapman house Duane Lee walked past the lanai door and seen his brother outside leaning against the rail. He shook his head and went outside.

"You ok?" he asked.

Leland shook his head. "Something is wrong with her." He said looking at his brother. "She...looks for fights. Tonight, the same guy at the bar a few nights ago, the guy in the garage a couple days ago. It's like she's trying to punish herself for something."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Duane Lee wanted to know.

He nodded. "Yeah. That's when she shut me out again. I don't know. I don't know what to do."

When Nicole got home she dropped her bag inside the door and looked at the flashing light on her answering machine. She chose to ignore the blinking red beacon and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She opened it and drank more than half in one drink and after a few seconds finished the last of it in her next drink. Setting the bottle on the counter she grabbed another and went into the living room. She turned on the tv and lay back on the couch flipping through the channels until she came across an old cowboy movie. She dropped the remote on the table and settled in to watch. She finished her beer before the first commercial break and getting up she went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple more. Setting them on the table she reached up to the cabinet above the fridge and brought down a bottle of tequila. She sat at the table and looked at it for several seconds before opening it and taking a long shot straight from the bottle. Picking up her beers she went back to the couch. As she watched the movie her mind wandered to Leland. She really didn't know why she went off on him like she did. And then glancing up she looked at her picture. She walked over and picked it up. Looking at it she ran her finger over the mans face. Flopping back onto the couch she let out a long sigh and stared at the picture.

"So, Vince. What do I do now?" she said out loud.

So, dude." Duane Lee said "What are you gonna do about it?"

Leland shook his head. "I don't know." he looked at his brother. "You mind?"

Duane Lee pulled his keys from his pocket and handed them to Leland. Leland smiled and started to walk away. "This time put some gas in it." Duane Lee called after him.

Nicole had giving up on the beer and was now just drinking from the tequila bottle. She was sitting on the couch cradleing her bottle and still talking to that picture, when she heard a knock on the door.

"O Shit." she muttered.

She tossed the picture on the couch as she stood and walked to the door. And when she opened it, she was not surprised to see Leland.

"Does your family know you have a second job as a stalker?" she let out a drunken laugh.

He shook his head and looked at the tequila she was holding. "What are you doing to yourself?" He said as he walked passed her into the house.

She shut the door and took a drink from her bottle. He took it out of her hand.

"Excuse me. Last time I checked, I was a grown ass woman. I can have drink if I want." She yelled at him walking past him into the living room.

She fell onto the couch and leaned forward picking up a beer bottle. Leland went into the kitchen and dumped the tequila down the sink and leaving the bottle there, followed her. He sat down next to her.

"You don't need that." he said softly taking the beer from her as well.

She sat there staring straight ahead for several long seconds before she started crying. He put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him and cried into his chest. He held her and rubbed her back while she released all the emotion she had been holding in for so long. They stayed that way for a long time, until she pushed away from him shaking her head.

"I don't...I don't.. I can't" she mumbled in her drunken state.

Her eyes were heavy and she lay down on the couch and passed out. He looked at her and then stood up. He picked her up in his arms and carried her down the hall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Vince." she mumbled and he stopped moving. "I love you."

He continued down the hall and layed her on her bed. He gently undressed her and putting on a long nightshirt he found in her drawer. He covered her and leaned down kissed her forehead. As he turned to leave he stopped and went over to the closet. He opened the door and looked at the mens clothing that were hanging there. He looked back her sleeping.

"What is going on?" he said to himself and closed the door as he left the bedroom. Walking down the hall he pulled out his phone and dialed his brother.

"Hello." Duane Lee said.

"Hey bra." Leland replied.

"Don't tell me...your keeping my car tonight." he said with a laugh.

"You mind?" Leland asked with a smile.

"No. No problem." Duane lee told him. "Everything....ok?"

"No. She's trashed and passed out." he said. "I just want to stay make sure she's ok in the morning."

"OK. Hope it works out." Duane Lee answered. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Ok." Leland said. "Thanks." and hung up. He lay down on the couch and felt something under his leg, pulling it out it was the picture. He looked at it for a few minutes before laying it on the coffee table.

Nicole stirred the next morning. She rolled over and let out a groan squeezing her eyes shut.

"OOOO" she moaned and slowly sat up holding her head.

She stood and then looked down at the nightshirt she was wearing. She didn't remember changing. Opening the bedroom door she smelled coffee and was a little confused. Still holding her head she slowly walked down the hall. She got to the kitchen doorway and seen Leland throwing away beer bottles.

"Hey." she groaned looking at him with one eye cracked open.

"Good morning." He said a little louder than usual.

"OOO" she moaned rubbing her forehead. "What happened?" she asked sitting down at the table.

He poured her a cup of coffee and sat it on the table in front of her.

"Well." he started as he picked up the empty tequila bottle from the sink "You and Jose here, became really good friends last night."

"O yeah." she said trying to think back as she took a sip of coffee. "Did I...yell at you?"

"Yep." he said leaning back against the counter.

"Did I .... cry on your shoulder?" as the night slowly returned to her memory.

"Yep." he said again.

"I'm sorry." she said standing with her coffee. "I had a bad day. I'm gonna go shower." She stopped in the doorway and with a very small grin turned to look at him. "Did you undress me?"

A smile spread across his face. "Yep."

Nicole just stood in the shower letting the hot water wash over her body. She was thinking...why was he here? Why does he care? I don't deserve him. She stood there until the hot water was gone. She got out and dried herself. Walking out of the bathroom with just a towel around her she went down to the kitchen.

Leland was still leaning up against the counter looking into his coffee mug. He was thinking too....why was he here? Why did he care? She needed him. He took a sip just as she walked in the room with just a towel on. He almost went hard just at the site of her. Ok..he thought again. He needed her.

She grinned and held out her mug. "More coffee, please."

He picked up the carafe and filled her cup.

"Thanks" she said taking a sip and turning back down the hall to her room. As she was getting dressed she thought of how he looked at her just now. It made her smile to have someone look at her like that again. But then her smiled faded when she realized it could never be. She finished dressing and taking her coffee mug with her went back out. She found Leland sitting on the couch watching tv. Sitting down next to him, she stared into her coffee for a second before looking over at him.

"I'm really sorry about..last night and everything." she said. "I was really out of line with that guy and I had no right to yell at you."

"It's ok." He told her. He held her gaze. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Um." she was suddenly very nervous. "Nope. I'm good. Just..sorry thats all." She stood and went to the kitchen. "You know. I don't want to keep you from anything." she said as she walked.

He grinned and stood, following her. "Not keeping me." He looked at his watch. "We don't have to be to work for....at least 6 hours."

"Well." she held back a smile and looked at the ground. "I um....not planning on doing anything today, but sit and drink this coffee. So...." looking back up at him.

He leaned against the door frame and smiled at her. "Sounds good to me."

That smile....she was drawn to that smile. "Ok." she said. "You hungry?"

He sat at the table watching her cook breakfast. She looked at him.

"Why do you watch me like that?" she asked.

He stood and walked over to her. He put his hands on her hips. "Because...your beautiful." he said softly.

"Um." she said lost in his eyes. "Thanks."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, gently. She caught her breath in her throat as she felt that electricity. Slowly running her hand around his neck she moved into the kiss, turning her head to make it deep. The feel of his tongue in her mouth caused her to moan. He tightened his grip on her waist. She relaxed into him and he ran his hands around to her back holding her tight. This felt good to Nicole, to good she thought. Breaking apart they were both breathing hard. He leaned his forehead to hers.

"The eggs are burning." she whispered.

He smiled and turned her loose. She moved back to the stove and finished breakfast. The whole time her stomach was flipping. They sat together and ate. Everytime she looked up and met his eyes, she grinned. After they ate and he helped her clean up the kitchen, they stood and looked at each other. He took a step toward her. She shook her head. He stopped.

"We can't do this." she said. "It's not gonna work."

"Why not?" he asked.

She swallowed hard. "Well, for one, you live in Hawaii. And two, I um....don't...have those feelings for you." she said looking at the floor and turning to lean against the counter.

"So..the other day...." he trailed off.

"The other day was...sex." she said looking down again. "Good sex, but just sex." looking back at him.

He grinned. "Have you forgotten who my father is?"

"No." she said. "Why?"

"I'm part Dog...I can tell when someone's lying." still grinning.

She let out a long breath and shook her head.

Dog found Duane Lee sitting at the table eating.

"Where's your brother?" he asked.

"Um...Over at Nicole's place." Duane Lee told him.

"O yeah." Dog said. "So what is going on with those two? She seems a little tough for little brother." Dog laughed.

Duane Lee smiled. "Well, she definately making him work for it."

"Just make sure their both there tonight to catch this guy, yea." Dog told him.

"Ok OK." Duane Lee said. "I'll call him later."

"And you think I'm lying?" she asked Leland.

"I know your lying." he said with a grin.

"Well." she said. "Regardless, I'm not in the market for a relationship."

"OK." he said nodding his head. Still grinning he walked toward her.

"Junior." she said smiling putting her hand up. "It's not gonna work."

He stood right in front of her and grabbed her by the waist pulling her to him. Their faces so close their breath mingling.

"Stop." she whispered.

"If it's just sex you want...." he whispered back, crashing his mouth to hers. She was taken a little by surprise, but gave in to him. She ran her hands around his neck and turned her head to deepen their kiss. He walked her backward until she was against the wall. As she felt his body pressed to hers she felt a fire growing inside. Breaking their kiss to catch her breath she moaned out as his hands slid under her shirt to her breasts. He pulled off her shirt and threw it to the ground followed by her bra. He attacked her breast, sucking hard on her nipple.

"O GOD." she gasped.

In a flurry of motion clothes went flying... her pants...his shirt...his pants and boxers...her panties..until they were both naked. He took a step back and looked at her. Her fit, tight body turned him on. They were both breathing hard and he grabbed her roughly lifting her, and she slid her legs around his waist. The pure animal instincts took over as he thrust hard into her. She held his face as she pushed her tongue into his mouth with a fiery kiss. He pounded into her as she ran her hands to his shoulders and dug her fingers into his skin. She layed her head back on the wall screaming out. He pulled out of her when he set her feet on the floor and turned her. Bending her over she grabbed the counter as he slammed into her from behind. His hands holding tight to her hips as he grunted with each thrust. Her orgasm raced through her and she cried out his name. While she tightened around his member he exploded inside her with a long deep push. When he pulled out, she turned to face him, still breathing hard and slipped her arms around his waist to his back and kissed him hard. He let his hands roam to her back and held her tight. Once she broke the kiss, she stared deep into his chocolate eyes. He grinned at her.

"Just sex." he said quietly.

She smiled and nodded. "uh huh."

Taking him by the hand Nicole lead him down the hall to her bed. They both climbed under the covers and she snuggled to his chest where they slept for several hours.

Leland woke to his cell ringing from down the hall. He turned over and Nicole stirred in her sleep. Getting out of bed, trying not to wake her, he went down the hall and picked up his phone from the floor. He seen he had missed a call from his brother. He dialed in to listen to the message as he pulled on his clothes.

"Hey dude. Don't be late. Dad will have you balls if you and Nicole don't show for work. So get your ass moving." he heard his brother say.

Glancing at his watch Leland seen they needed to be in the office within the hour. Going back down the hall, he stopped at the door to watch her sleep. She was laying on her stomach with the sheet resting just above her firm rear showing off the smooth skin of her bare back. Her hair laying across the pillow behind her and her face like an angel highlighted by the sun shining through the window. He sat down beside her and let his fingers lightly run down from her neck to her lower back and then up again. She moved slowly and turned to look at him. Smiling she pulled the sheet up around her.

"Sorry." he said. "We have to go to work." as he still rubbed her back.

Nodding, she yawned. "Ok." as she sat up and stretched.

He leaned in and kissed her head. "I'll go make some coffee." and turned to leave.

She got up and going to the closet pulled out her work clothes. A black tank with black ranger pants. As she stood pulling her hair up into a pony she looked at Vinces clothes hanging in the closet. Reaching out a hand she gingerly fingered them and sighed before closing the door and leaving the room.

Going into the kitchen Leland had the coffee ready. He handed her a mug and gave her a wink.

"Thanks." she said.

"Anything for you." he smirked.

"Ok Junior. Let's go to work." she said.

As they walked outside, Leland turned to Nicole.

"Should we ride together?" he asked.

"Um.." she said slipping on her sunglasses. "I guess, we could...if you want."

He smiled. "Sure. I'll drive."

She tossed her bag in the trunk of Duane Lee's car and climbed into the passenger side while Leland sat behind the wheel and started the engine, with a huge grin on his face.

They pulled into the office lot at the same time as the rest of the Chapmans. Nicole got out of the car and grabbed her bag.

"Hey." she said to them all as she walked past into the office.

Leland was leaning up against the car door with his arms folded across his chest. Duane Lee walked over with a grin shaking his head.

"So....?" he asked his brother.

Leland shrugged. "Nothing." with a smirk.

When Nicole walked into the office, her mother was working at her desk. Julie looked over seeing her daughter.

"Nicole. I need to speak with you." she demanded.

"O crap." Nicole muttered as she walked over. "What?" she asked.

"Sit." Julie said pointing to the chair next to her. She sat where she was directed. "So tell me, what is going on with the Chapman boy?"

"O mom." Nicole rolled her eyes. "It's nothing."

Julie gave her daughter the look. The look that says, I know your not telling me something and you better.

"Really," Nicole continued. "We're....just hangin out.

"He's been to your place..." her mother said. "More than once..and I know he's spent the night too."

Nicole sighed. "So..It's not against the law."

"Honey, you've not had anyone to your house, much less a man spend the night in over 5 years." Julie said raising her eyebrows.

"I know, Mom." Nicole said. "He's....different." she smiled.

"Have you talked to him about Vince?" her mother asked.

Nicole's smiled faded. "No...I haven't" She said looking down.

"If he's going to be in your life, I think he deserves to know." Julie told her.

"He's NOT going to be in my life, Mother." Nicole's anger rising. "He lives in Hawaii, I live here. Period. End of story."

The Chapmans came in the back door. Julie and Nicole turned and looked. Leland scanned the room and stopped his gaze on Nicole and her mother. He smiled. Julie looked at her daughter and seen the way she looked at him.

Shaking her head "Talk to the boy." she said.

Nicole looked at her and sighed "Mother."

Dog assembled everyone and set up the plan to stake out the bar for their guy. The team was getting their gear on. Leland strolled over to Nicole as they waited for Dog to get ready.

"So...what your mom say about me?" he smiled.

"Now, what makes you think we were talking about you?" smiling back.

"O..just instinct." he said.

"OK" Dog barked. "Let's roll."

"You riding with me today?" he asked as they walked toward the SUV's.

She sighed and shook her head. "I guess."

The team were sitting in their trucks down the block from the bar.

"OK." Dog said over the radio. "We need to keep our eyes peeled for this guy. I don't want him to get inside. We need to grab him on the street."

"10-4" Leland replied.

Dog's voice came back over the radio "So Leland, Duane Lee you boys need to grab him."

Nicole glanced over at Leland with a small smile. She rolled her eyes.

"BOYS...grab him."

Leland and Beth both laughed. Beth keyed her radio "What about the girl, Big Daddy?" laughing.

"O Yeah." Dog laughed over the radio "She can grab him too."

As they sat waiting, Nicole would yawn and every time she did Leland would let out a small laugh.

"So." Beth said. "You two wanna tell me whats up?"

"Nothing" they both said at the same time.

Beth laughed. "OK"

Duane Lee came over the radio "There's a guy walking down the street."

Leland lifted his binoculars to get a better look. "I think thats him." he said. "Yeah. That's him for sure."

Beth told everyone that was him over the radio. The started the trucks and pulled up to him. Leland and Nicole jumped out and the guy took off. They ran after him. Beth and Duane Lee got the trucks turned around to follow. Nicole was only a few steps behind Leland who was a few steps behind the fugitive. Screaming for him to stop as they chased him. Leland caught up to him and pushed him to the ground. As they tumbled on the ground the guy took a swing and caught Leland in the jaw knocking him over. Nicole jumped in and grabbed his arm, Leland turned back and grabbed the other arm and they had him cuffed by the time the others showed up.

Still breathing hard from running Nicole was smiling "That was great. I love that shit."

Leland smiled back ."Yeah me too."

After getting the guy booked in they made it back to the office. Nicole went into the office. Her mother was still there.

"Why are you still here?" she asked walking over to her.

"O...just catching up on paperwork." Julie commented. "How did it go?"

"Great." Nicole told her. "We caught him." with a smile.

"I meant with Leland." her mother said.

"I don't want to deal with this right now....." she turned to leave.

"I hate to say this, but he's actually one of the good ones." Julie said. Nicole stopped and turned back facing her "Give him a chance. Nicole, you need to move on. I love you and I want you to be happy again."

"Mom, I am happy." she said softly.

"A mother knows." was all she said as she walked over and kissed her daughter on the cheek and left.

Nicole was pulling off her vest and gear putting it in her bag when the others came in. Leland and Duane Lee were laughing.

"Hey." Duane Lee said. "How about a beer?"

Nicole let out a small smile. "O no...Thanks. I'll take a rain check" she zipped up her bag and turned to Leland. "You want to give me a ride home?"

"Sure." he said.

It was a quiet ride to Nicole's house. As Leland pulled into the drive, she opened the door.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she got out and grabbed her bag from the back seat and started toward the house.

Leland stepped out of the car. "Hey."

She stopped and turned toward him. "What?"

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yep. Great." She let out a sigh "Um. You wanna come in?"

"Only..if you want me to." he said.

She gave a weak smile. "I do."

They went inside and she dropped her bag by the door. He followed her into the kitchen. She opened the fridge.

"You want something to drink?" Nicole asked.

"Sure." He said.

She pulled two bottles of water out and gave one to him. Then she walked across the room and leaned against the counter. Reaching up she let her hair down. Shaking loose and then running her fingers through it. She looked over at him and he was smiling.

"What?" smiling back.

He shook his head. "Just....your beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and then looking to the floor her face was suddenly very sad.

"You sure your ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said "I..um..was wanting to talk to you about something."

"Vince." he said.

She looked up quickly. "What?...How?" she stuttered.

He told her. "You called me that last night."

"I'm...sorry." she hung her head and felt tears in her eyes.

"Hey." he said walking to her and snaking his arms around her waist. "It's ok."

She leaned into him and layed her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back. Pulling away, she wiped her eyes.

"You want to go sit?" Nicole asked him.

He nodded. They walked to the living room and sat together on the couch. She took a long drink of water and sat the bottle on the table.

"Vince." she said looking at Leland "Is my husband."

He leaned back "O. Ok." He said a little shocked

"Or was my husband." she finished.

"Ok." He said again. He leaned forward so he could concentrate on her and what she was about to say.

"We met in high school. He was a few years ahead of me, but it was love from the start. You know, it was like he and I were....meant to be together." She stared out thinking back. "We got married right after I graduated. It was....perfect. He opened a car dealership and within 3 years he had 2 more." Then with a small laugh "Believe it or not, I was actually content with staying home and running the house." She looked at him. "Me....a housewife."

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her leg.

She continued "Well, about 5 years ago." she took in a deep breath and then let it out. "He was working late, alone, and as he was leaving the office a man came on the lot. He had a gun and demanding money and keys to a car and um..."

Leland was gently rubbing her leg.

She wiped at her eyes. "Well, Vince gave him everything he asked for, but he um still....shot him." She choked back her tears. "It was hours before I tried to call. It was to late, when I finally found him. He always worked late and...I .... just...didnt know. I didn't know." putting her face in her hands she broke down into sobs.

Leland pulled her to him. Wrapping her in his arms he gently rubbed her back. He wanted nothing more than to take away this pain she's been carrying for so long. "It's ok." he said softly. "It's gonna be alright."

She cried into his chest letting everything out. When she pulled herself together and sat up. Leland took her hands in his and looked in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." he told her.

She shook her head. "I should've called sooner...or went down there...something."

He squeezed her hands. "Look at me." she did "It wasn't your fault."

She pulled her hands away and wiped her face. "You know, you think I drink alot now....huh..you should have seen me then. For about a year I don't think I was ever sober. With the dealerships and life insurance, he had made sure I was taken care of financially. But emotionally I was dead too, I pushed my friends away and my family anything I loved I didn't want close. I never wanted to feel that kind of pain again."

Her walls, Leland thought to himself.

"Did they catch him?" he asked.

She nodded. "It was about a year later when they caught him. He was actually out on bond and missed court. He heard that a bounty hunter was after him, so he went there to get money and car to get out of town."

"Wow." he said.

"Yeah. I dried out and got my shit together and went through every court date and trial he had. I made sure that jury knew who Vince was and what kind of person he took away from me. The day he was convicted and sentenced to 25 years to life, that was the day I decided that no one should have to deal with people like him. So....."

"You became a bounty hunter." Leland finished the sentence with a small grin.

She had a smile and nodded her head. "I moved to Wyoming took some criminal justice classes...worked for some bondsmen for a few years and then...moved back here."

"I'm so sorry." Leland said. "I am so sorry you went through that."

"You know, no one but my mom knows about this." she looked up into his eyes. "Well, no one but you."

He smiled and nodded.

"Until I met you...I never thought I would ever...feel" she stopped.

"Feel what?" He asked.

She stood up and walked across the room wringing her hands. Turning back to face him. "Until I met you..I never wanted to feel....this way again."

"What way?" he asked softly, getting up and going to stand in front of her. He wanted, no he needed to hear her say it. He took her hands in his, lightly rubbing with his thumbs.

She swallowed hard. "I..um. Vince...he was my....first. And since he''s been gone, I've never..been with anyone. Until you." looking in his eyes.

He lifted his hand to her cheek. Leaning in he gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you." he said.

"But Leland,"She started shaking her head.

He placed a finger to her lips. "Shhhh." He said. He lightly traced her lip with his finger before pressing his mouth to hers for another kiss. One much deeper and filled with the passion they felt.

He kissed her like he never had before. When he did she felt almost whole again. She let that feeling wash over and melted into his arms. He pulled her tight to him and ran his hands under the back of her shirt. She placed her hands on his shoulders and then let them slide around his neck as their kiss deepened. He broke apart and ran a thumb down her cheek.

"Nicole" he said looking in her eyes. "I think...I.."

"Don't." She cut him off. "Don't say that."

"What?" he grinned. "What did you think I was gonna say?" and raised his eyebrows.

She smiled and looked at him "Something that you can't say yet."

She slowly started walking backward. He held her waist and walked with her.

"I was gonna say. ...I think...we should go to the bedroom." he laughed.

Still smiling she shook her head. "No you weren't"

They were at her bedroom door and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him passionately. She held his face in her hands while she explored his mouth with her tongue. He walked her to the bed and layed her down. He stood looking down and smiled before coming over her. She wrapped her arms around him as he rolled with her, bringing her ontop of him. She sat up running her hands down his chest and bringing his shirt back up and over his head. She leaned down and kissed his bare skin, it sent shivers through his body. Sitting back up she pulled off her shirt, tossing it to the floor followed by her bra. His hands run from her waist up her body and gently massaged her breasts. She rolled her head back and let out a low moan as she started to grind her body to his. She could feel him getting aroused for her. Moving off of him she slipped off her pants and thong, while he kicked off his pants and boxers. Sitting next to him she ran her fingers lightly down his chest. Then she looked him in the eye.

"You know...I feel the same way." she told him.

He grinned and slowly nodded his head. He reached over and pulled her back to straddle him. She took him in her hand and guided him to her entrance and slowly lowered herself on to him. Nicole let out a long breath as she felt him inside her. Leland gripped her waist and moaned as they started moving together. With her hands on his tight ab muscles she started rocking with him. She looked down into his eyes and he held her gaze. They began moving faster and breathing harder. Her moans were getting louder as her orgasm was getting closer. He loved to hear her as he gave her so much pleasure. He rolled them over and began thrusting into her. She wrapped a leg around his waist and rolled her head back when her climax washed over her and she called out his name. He let his release explode deep inside her with a long groan. He moved off her and lay down in the bed. They lay and caught their breath. Leland rolled to his side and looked at her. She turned her head to look back with a smile.

"So. " he said. "About what I was gonna say earlier."

She shook her head. "No."

"No. I know." he continued. "But, I do."

She reached down and pulled the comforter over them. Turning to lay next to him she snuggled into his chest. "Your crazy." she said.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Before they fell asleep she whispered. "I do to." He smiled and held her tighter.

Nicole woke up startled. She sat up in the bed and was breathing hard as a cold sweat rolled down her body. She turned to see Leland still laying beside her. He was sleeping on his stomach and stirred slightly before settling back to sleep. She let out a deep breath and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, quietly got out of bed. She pulled on a t-shirt and pair of shorts. She went to the bathroom and rinsed her face with cool water. Looking at herself in the mirror, she shook her head. Going into the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of water and walked out on her back porch. The sun was just begining to rise so she sat in a lounge chair to watch. While she sat her mind wandered to the dream that woke her. She had, had this same dream countless times over the last several years. She could see herself walking up to the car dealership, it was dark and deserted. Slowly opening the door she found Vince laying on the floor, but this time the dream was different...it wasn't Vince she found, but.....Leland.

She shook her head and took a long drink of water. After the sun finally showed itself over the mountains, she went back inside. Looking at her watch Nicole seen she still had over an hour before they would need to get up and ready for work. Going back into the bedroom she pulled off her shirt and slipped on a jogging bra. Watching Leland sleep for several minutes before leaving the room. She went and turned on her treadmill as she slipped on the earphones of her iPod and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. Starting out with a brisk walk before working up to a full run. She started to feel better as she got her body moving.

Leland woke and rolled over. He hoped he would find her still in bed with him, but was not surprised when she wasn't. He stood and pulled on his boxers and headed down the hall. He stopped at the doorway and watched her run. He smiled as he seen her lips moving along with music she was listening to. He continued down the hall to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Pouring a cup for her, he went back down the hall. She was on her cool down walk and he went inside.

She smiled at seeing him. Pulling off her earphones. "Morning." She turned off the treadmill and walked toward him.

He handed her the cup "Morning."

"Thanks." she said taking a sip.

"Your up early." he said walking closer and putting a hand on her waist.

She laughed. "I love a morning work out."

"Well, I could have helped with that." He smirked leaning in for a deep kiss.

She broke apart and put a hand to his chest. "I need a shower."

"Ok." giving her a quick kiss as she walked out of the room.

Nicole stood in the shower, thinking about everything that's happened in the last week. How amazing Leland had made her feel again. She actually felt happy about something again. Nicole suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, knowing he would be leaving. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Opening the bathroom door she heard the phone ringing. Walking down the hall she seen Leland in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Hello." she said. "O Hi Mom."

Leland shut the stove off and walked over and slipped his hands inside her towel touching her naked body and pressing his lips to her neck.

She smiled and layed her free hand on his shoulder tilting her head to give him access to her.

"Yeah." she continued to talk into the phone. "Ok.. Thats great. Yeah, I will."

He pulled back from her neck and giving her a smirk he unwrapped the towel and let it fall to the floor.

"Yes, mom" she said "Um. Yeah." she smiled. "He's here." as she stood naked in front of him.

Nicole held the phone to her ear with her shoulder and reached down pushed off Lelands boxers.

"Ok. I'll tell him." she said while Leland walked her backward toward the counter. "Yes, Mom. I will. Ok Bye." she hung up and dropped the phone and pulled him to her kissing him hard and deep.

Leland picked her up and set her on the counter coming between her legs, once again kissing and tasting her neck. She moaned, and when she did he gripped her hips. She slid her legs around him and he pulled her onto his hard length. She gasped as she took all of him. He moved and pressed her against the wall as he started thrusting into her. They both were moaning as their orgasm built. Leland carried her to the table and layed her on it, she smiled as he climbed up and pushed into her again. Her leg wrapped around him as they continued to enjoy each other. She felt her climax starting to let go. Crying out his name it shook her body and he released into her at the same ime. As they slowed down he leaned down and kissed her slowly before getting off the table. She sat up and with a smile, shook her head

"Well, that's the first time I did that...on my table." she told him.

He grinned as he pulled on his boxers. "Hopefully, not the last."

She picked up her towel and as she walked down the hall "Yeah, but where are we gonna eat breakfast now." she laughed.

After getting dressed she came back to find Leland cleaning the table. She laughed at him.

"So what did Julie want?" he asked setting their food on the now clean table.

"O yeah." She told him. "Well, Bobby is gonna be in court most of the day, so I don't have to work."

His face lit up. "Cool. What are we gonna do?" raising his eyebrows.

"O no Junior." she smiled. "Your Dad wants to go help Red with some of his jumps, so you have to go in."

"Shit. That is so unfair." he said.

"Don't worry." She winked at him "I'll be right here when you get back."

Leland showered and got dressed for work. He found Nicole laying on the couch resting her head on the arm and was flipping through the tv channels. He stopped and stood next to her looking down. She smiled up at him. He reached out his hand and she placed hers in it.

"You know." He said. "My dad won't mind if you want to come along and help today." rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"O no. Thanks. I'm fine right here." she smiled. "In fact, I think I'll just take a nap."

He smiled back. "OK then. How about tonight we go out?" he asked.

"Like, to the bar?" she said.

He shook his head. "No. Like dinner...like a movie."

"O. Like a real date." with a grin.

He nodded.

"Ok." she said. "I'd love that."

He leaned down and kissed her. She grabbed his shirt and gripped it in her hand making their kiss deep. They broke apart. He smiled. She loved those dimples.

"I better go." He said. "I'll call you later." as he walked toward the door. He stopped and looked back. "Hey."

She sat up and looked at him over the couch. "Yeah."

With a grin. "You know...I do."

She nodded. "I do too." After he left she lay back on the couch with a smile on her face. Her eyes drifted up to the picture on the entertainment center. Her mind wandered to Vince and the life they had. And now the feelings she had for Leland, how different it was. How she wanted to have a life with him, but knew he would be leaving.

Leland pulled up to Red's bail bonds office. His family was already there. Walking in with a smile.

"Hey." he said.

"It's about time you got here son, " Dog told him. "We have a full day ahead of us."

Leland rubbed his hands together. "Well, lets get going."

"Someone's in a good mood." Duane Lee teased. "Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain female bounty hunter. Would it?"

"Don't know what your talking about." Leland smiled. "Just a beautiful Colorado day. Now lets get to work, the sooner we start, the sooner I'm done."

The team set out for the days hunt.

Nicole wanted to go out and went to the bedroom to change her clothes. She opened her closet and seen Vince clothes hanging. She reached out and touched them. Then she pulled out some of the shirts and lay them on the bed and sat down. She could remember the last time he had worn them. Her heart suddenly felt heavy and tears filled her eyes as she ran her fingers over the collar of the shirt. Nicole took a deep breath and wiped her face. Getting up she hung the shirts back in the closet and changed her clothes. She grabbed her cell and keys and left the house.

Leland had tried several times during the day to call Nicole. She never picked up at home or her cell. He was a little worried, but didn't think to much about it. He would smile when he remembered her telling him, she would be right there waiting for him.

The sun was just starting to set when they finally called off the hunt for the night. Leland still hadn't been able to get ahold of Nicole. He borrowed his brothers car again and as he drove toward her house, tried once again to call her. Nothing. He pulled up and notice her jeep was not in the drive. He tried the door, but no answer and it was locked. Getting back in the car he headed toward Bobby's office, making one quick stop at the bar, but not finding her there. When he pulled into the lot, her jeep was not there either. He went inside and found Julie still working at her desk.

"Hi." he said walking over to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was hoping...Nicole was here." he told her. "We had plans tonight, but I can' seem to find her."

Julie shook her head. "I haven't seen her today. When was the last time you did?" she asked.

"This morning." He said. "She was fine when I left, but I haven't been able to get ahold of her and she's not home."

"Well," Julie sighed "There's only a couple places I know that she goes when she takes off."

"I already checked the bar" Leland said.

"In that case, these just one place I know she would go." Her mother told him.

Leland got the address from Julie and left the office to find Nicole. He followed the directions he had and it wasn't long before he was turning into the gate of the cemetary.

He drove in the direction Julie told him and soon seen Nicole's black jeep. He pulled in behind her and parked. Getting out he looked around and seen her sitting on a bench. He slowly walked over and sat down next to her. He could see she had been crying...alot. She wiped her face and looked over at him.

She gave him a weak smile. "My mother?" she asked.

He nodded. She looked back at the ground in front of her. Leland glanced down at the headstone. He read to himself..... Vince Burns loving husband.....1977 - 2003

"You ok?" he asked softly

She shook her head still staring at the ground. "Not really." wiping her face again. "Um.." she said. "This...between us. It's not gonna work ok." she told him. "I can't do this with you anymore."

"Why not?" he wanted to know.

"I just can't do it." she told him. "These last few day...with you. Have been so amazing,and I haven't felt...so...good in such a long time, but I realized that when I'm with you....I forget about him. And I don't want to forget." she started to cry again.

He put an arm around he and pulled her in. She cried into his chest. She pulled herself together and sat up, wiping her face let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." she said once again staring at the ground.

"Don't be." Leland told her. "You know, I don't want you to forget him either."

She nodded. "I know, but it's not right for me to be with you."

It was silent for several minutes.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Yeah." she answered.

"What was it like when you were with him? How did you feel?" he asked.

She looked at him a little confused. "It was....perfect. I was never happier than when I was with him."

Leland nodded slightly. "And he loved you."

"Yes. Of course he did." she said. "What are you getting at?"

"Do you think he would want you to never be happy again? Do you think he would want you to be alone for the rest of your life? Or did he love you enough to want you to move on?" he told her.

She sat there and looked back to the ground, shaking her head. "You don't know what its like." she was talking softly. "I was a widow at 24. I lost the love of my life."

He was still looking at her. "But, Nicole. You can't let his death kill you to."

More silence. She stood up. "You know what. It doesn't matter anyway does it." she said to him.

He stood facing her. "Why not?"

"You live....across the ocean." she said firmly.

He knew her wall was back up. She wasn't going to let him in right now. She didn't want to be hurt again. "Yeah. I guess I do." He told her "But...that's just geography."

She turned and walked toward her jeep. "It doesn't matter." she said.

He followed her and grabbed her arm as she started to climb in her vehicle. "Wait a minute." he said.

She pulled away from him. "Why?" she started to cry again. "Leland, please. Please just let me go." she said through her tears.

He stepped back. "Fine." was all he said.

She got in her jeep and starting the engine drove away from him.

As she drove home, she could see Leland following several cars behind her. He parked a few houses down when she pulled into her drive. Shaking her head she pulled out her cell and dialed his number.

"Hello." he said.

"Hey. Listen. I know your back there. But please, just go home. Don't make this harder than it has to be." she told him and snapped her phone shut.

He tossed his phone in the passenger seat and watched as she climbed out of her jeep and walked inside her house.

Nicole went inside, closed and locked the door behind her. She went to the kitchen and took out a bottle of tequila from the cabinet and poured herself a shot. Sitting at the table she drank it and poured and drank another. Leaving the bottle on the table she grabbed a beer from the fridge and went down the hall to her room. She pulled off her clothes and slipped into a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt. She downed her beer and left the bottle on her nightstand. In the kitchen she poured another shot and grabbed another beer. She sat at the table and drank. This was the only way she knew to numb herself. She had to push him away before he could hurt her.

After a couple hours, she was still sitting there. The tequila bottle was nearly empty and many empty beer bottles were on the table. Getting up she went to the living room window and pulled back the curtains. Looking down the street, his car was still parked there. She went back to her room and pulled her cell from her pants that were on the floor. She dialed his number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey." she replied. "You still out there?"

He paused. "Yeah." He sighed he could tell she was drunk from her voice.

She let out a laugh. "I knew it." she sighed "Come in." she told him.

"Alright." he said.

She snapped shut her phone and went to the door. She opened it and was waiting for him as he pulled into the drive and got out of the car. When he walked in he closed the door and looked at her. It hurt him to see her like this. He knew she was drinking herself into a stupor so she wouldn't feel. He shook his head slightly.

"Why do you do this?" he asked.

"Wait a minute Junior." she slurred "I didn't ask you in here to lecture me Ok.". she turned from him.

"Then why did you ask me in?" he said.

She sighed. "Well, Couldn't let you sit in your car all night." she went into the kitchen and sat back at the table, drinking from the tequila bottle.

He leaned against the door frame and watched her. She held out the bottle. "Like a shot?"

He shook his head. "No." he answered softly. It broke his heart to watch her. He knew it was his feelings for her that was pushing her to this. He had to fix it. "OK." he said firmly. "I'm not gonna stand here and watch you do this." he walked over and picked up the bottle throwing it into the sink. Nicole jumped when she heard the glass shatter. She stood and looked at him and he stared right back.

"I knew this was going to be a mistake. So why don't you just go." She said as she started to walk past him she stumbled. He reached out, putting his arms around her he stopped her from falling.

She tried to pull away. "Let me go." she said.

"No." he told her.

"Let...me....go." she demanded.

He shook his head. "No. I won't."

Her eyelids were heavy. He knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer as all the alcohol took over. He held her in his arms. Her body started to relax and she put her hands on his shoulders and around his neck. Leland pulled her in as she lay her head on his shoulder. He leaned down and picking her up, carried her in his arms down to the bedroom.

"You don't understand" she mumbled as he walked down the hall. "It's not gonna work out. I can't love someone else. I can't love you."

He layed her on the bed and sat down beside her. She turned to lay on her side facing him. He stroked her hair and down her cheek. Her eyes were closed, but she continued to mumble.

"I can't love you." she said.

"You can...you do." he said softly. "I know you do."

"It hurts to much." she said as she opened her eyes a little to look at him.

Stroking her hair again. "It doesn't have to." he told her. "I promise."

She let out a weak laugh. "You can't keep that promise." she yawned.

"Go to sleep." he said. "We can talk in the morning."

She moved back to the other side of the bed. "Lay with me." she whispered.

He lifted his legs onto the bed and lay down. Wrapping an arm around her she laid her head on his chest. He ran his hand up and down her arm, and kissed her head. "I love you." he said.

The next morning Leland woke up alone in the bed. He sat up and stretched then went down the hall. She wasn't on her treadmill or in the shower or in the kitchen. Going out the front door, her jeep wasn't in the drive. He walked back inside shaking his head. He locked up her place and left, driving to the office. When he pulled into the lot her jeep wasn't there. The rest of the Chapmans were inside.

"It's about time you showed up." Duane Lee said

"Sorry." Leland muttered. "You seen Nicole?"

"No" his brother answered. "Something wrong?"

Leland shrugged "I'm not sure."

"Come on boys." Dog told them. "Let's get ready to go after another one."

As they gathered around to hear about their fugitive Leland looked around.

"Um." He said "Where's Nicole?"

"O She came in early this morning " Bobby started. "She said since you guys are here it would be a good time for her to take some vacation time."

Leland felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He looked over at Julie sitting at her desk. She shook her head. It took everything he had to concentrate on what was going on in the office. He had to force himself to sit there and listen or else he would have jumped up and out into the city to find her.

"Ok let's get geared up here." Dog said.

Everyone stood up and Leland went over to Julie. She shook her head at him as he walked up to her.

"Dont ask me." she said. "I don't know."

"Come on Julie. I know she told you." Leland said.

She shook her head again. "No, she didn't. She said I would tell you." raising her eyebrows.

"What did she say." he asked.

"Just that she was gonna take off for a week or so, get her shit straight." she looked up at Leland. "That you really threw her through a loop and she wanted to get you....out of her head."

He looked down and gripped the edge of the desk with both hands.

"Son." Dog bellowed from out the back door. "We gotta go."

"OK." Leland called. He looked at Julie. "If you hear from her...."

She nodded. "I'll tell her." he turned to leave "And if it matters....I told her your one of the good ones." He looked back at her and gave her a smile before leaving for the hunt.

Leland had called Nicole's cell phone a couple dozen times over the next week. She never answered or called back. He had left many messages, but those went unreturned as well. His family knew he was upset and left him alone. He would grumble and gripe at them, and spend all his free time alone. Everyday was the same thing, he would go in the office and look to Julie and everyday was the same answer, she shook her head.

"Nothing" he asked as he walked over to her.

"No." Julie told him. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Its ok." he told her. They had gotten pretty close over the last week. They both worried about Nicole and knew how the other felt about her. "It's just....we're supposed to go back home tomorrow."

"Yeah. I know." she told him.

Dog called everyone together for the days hunt. They all geared up and left for the day.

Nicole was sitting on the deck of her cabin staring out at hundreds of acres of wilderness. One of the best parts about Colorado was no matter where you were if you drive a couple hours you could disappear. She had gotten all of his messages, but thought it was for the best to make a clean cut. Let him go and live his life. She took a sip of the wine she had poured for herself and let out a long sigh. Picking up her phone she dialed her mother. She felt bad not letting her know where she had gone, but she knew Leland would get it out of her if she did.

"Bobby Brown Bail Bonds." Julie answered.

"Hey Mom." Nicole said

"Where the hell are you?" her mother demanded.

"Mom," She said. "Relax. I'm fine"

"Why haven't you called me?" she continued "And the Chapman boy is going nuts."

"That's why." Nicole told her. "He needs to go and get over this, just like I am. That's why I came up here,"

"He doesn't want to get over it. Nicole, he loves you. He wants you." her mother said. "And their leaving tomorrow."

She was a little shocked by her mother telling her this she had never pushed Nicole to be with anyone.

Julie's voice dropped. "He just came in."

"Please Don't tell him its me." Nicole asked.

Julie glanced at him and he caught her eye. He knew who was on the phone and went over to the desk. She just looked at him and he at her.

"Um" Julie said. "I think he already knows."

He reached out his hand. She shook her head.

"Please." he asked.

Nicole heard his voice and felt a knot in her stomach. "Look, I gotta go." she told her mom.

"Wait." Julie said. "Just talk to him." she handed the phone to Leland.

"Hello." he said.

He heard silence for several seconds and then "Hi."

"Are you ok?" he said. His voice was soft and she closed her eyes when she heard it. She could see him, his strong body and amazing smile.

"Yeah." she told him.

Silence.

"Where are you?" he wanted to know.

"Leland." she said. "It doesn't matter. I'm doing whats best for both of us."

"Whats best for me....is you." he told her.

She sighed "No. I'm not. I'm so screwed up. You already have a life...in Hawaii...with your family and your kids."

"Just tell me where you are. We can talk this out." he said.

"No. Leland, go home, just go back to Hawaii and get on with your life." she sighed.

"I just want to talk to you." he said.

"I gotta go. I'm sorry." she told him. "I''m really sorry." and hung up the phone.

She let out a long breath and took a long drink of her wine. Wiped away the tears that fell and went back inside.

Leland hung up the phone and looked at Julie.

"She's stubborn." she told him.

He sighed "Yeah. She is."

Nicole woke early the next morning. She lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Today was the day....the day he went home. Letting out a sigh she sat up and stretched. She got up and went to the window. She loved it up here in the middle of nowhere, but knew life was waiting for her down the mountain. Pulling on her running shoes and hoodie she went out for a long run before going home.

At the same time Leland was packing the last of his things in his bag so they could head to the airport. He had tried her cell a couple more time, but didn't even leave a message. One last call to Julie, and she told him that she hadn't heard from her. He told her good-bye and to give Nicole his love when she got home. He closed his phone and picked up his bag and left the house.

Nicole was back from her run and seen she missed four calls. Two from Leland and two from her mother. The only voice mail was her mother telling her to call Leland before he leaves. She erased the message and went to take a shower. After her shower she loaded her bags in her car, locked up her cabin and drove off down the mountain.

Leland sat in the waiting area at the airport. He tried her cell, no answer so he tried the house, no answer. He left her a message, let out a sigh and sat back in his seat.

"Still nothing." Duane Lee asked.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Sorry, dude." his brother said.

Leland just nodded and layed his head back.

Nicole pulled into her drive and grabbed her bags went inside. Dropping the bags by the door she let out a deep breath. She could see the light blinking on her answering machine. Pausing for a few seconds she just stared at the light. Afraid it was him, not sure if she wanted to hear his voice. Lightly pressing the button she heard she had 6 messages. The first three from her friend Kathy..call her. The next two from her mother...call her too. And the last was Leland.

"Hey Nicole, It's me. Um. Its about two o'clock on Saturday. I'm um sitting at the airport waiting for my flight. It leaves in about an hour. If you get this, call me and I won't go. I won't. That's a promise I can keep. Call me...... I love you."

She took in a sharp breath, picked up the phone and looked at her watch....three thirty. To late. She hung up the phone. Going into the kitchen she grabbed a beer from the fridge. She walked down the hall to her room. Picking up some clothes that were left on the floor she found one of Lelands shirts. Dropping the other clothes she sat on the edge of the bed holding his shirt. She took a long drink of her beer, finishing the bottle. She carried the shirt with her as she went to get another.

Leland got off the plane in Hawaii and turning on his phone, was very disappointed to see he had no new messages. Later that night he lay in bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. At the same time in Colorado Nicole was laying in bed as well, wearing his shirt She was laying on her side staring out the window.

It had been a month since Leland left Colorado. Nicole had started working alot. When she worked she didn't think about him. Her mind was completely on her job and catching fugitives. But it was after work, when her mind would wander. She would think of him and remember how it felt when he touched her, kissed her and the sound of his voice when he said I love you. She didn't want to think so to numb that she would drink, alot. She would go to the bar every night and stay till closing time. When she got home she would pass out into a dreamless sleep, waking in the morning to start all over again.

Leland was also working alot. For the same reason, he didn't think of her while he was busy. Any free time he had, he would try to spend with his boys, he didn't want to spend any time alone. He had called Julie a couple times, to make sure Nicole was ok. He was surprised when she called him.

"Bail bonds." He said answering the phone as he drove home.

"Hi Leland." she said.

"Julie." he replied. "Hey. Everything ok?"

"Um." was all she said.

"What?" he suddenly felt nervous. "What?"

"I'm just worried about her" She told him.

"What's going on?" He asked pulling into his drive and parking his truck.

"She's been taking to many chances...at work. Since you left she's been at the hospital three times. Couple broken ribs, cuts, bruises. She actually tackled this guy and ended up falling through a second story window with him..I mean she's gonna kill herself."

"Shit." He muttered. He was still sitting in his truck.

"Yeah. And when she's not doing that, she's drinking herself into an early grave. I don't think she's eating at all." she let out a breath. "Leland, This is just as bad as when Vince was...um when Vince died."

"I don't know what to do." He said. "She won't answer my calls or talk to me...But....I'll try to call her."

Julie sighed "I know. I've told her to at least talk to you, but she won't listen to me either. So all you can do is try."

"OK. Thanks for letting me know. I'll talk with you soon." Leland told her.

"Thanks again." She said and they hung up.

He leaned back in his seat and let out a long breath, shaking his head. "Damn." he said and rubbed his hand over his face. Getting out of the truck he went inside and dialed her number as he walked out on the lanai looking at his watch. It was close to 11pm there. After four rings she actually picked up.

"Hello." she slurred. He heard loud music in the background and knew she was at the bar.

"Hi." he said.

"Who is this?" she was talking loud to be heard over the music.

"It's Leland." He told her.

Silence from her. Nicole shook her head and started walking outside so she could hear.

"Um Hi." she said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. But how are you?" he asked.

"Hey. I'm great." she let out a small laugh.

He sighed. "You don't sound like it."

"Listen. I don't need this. Whatever we had is over now. So leave me alone." she hung up on him.

She turned to go back into the bar, but changed her mind and decided to go home instead. She started to call a cab, but thought she was fine and pulled her jeep keys from her pocket. It wasn't far to her place anyway, she said to herself.

Leland tried to call her back, but it went straight to voicemail. He left her a message to call him back. She never did.

He was shaken from sleep by his cell phone ringing. He growled and without opening his eyes he reached around his nightstand until he found the phone.

"Hello." he grumbled.

"O god Leland." it was Julie.

He immediatley was awake and sat up. "What?"

"She..she was in an accident." Julies voice broke with emotion.

"Is she is ok?" he asked.

"I...I don't know." Julie held back her tears. "I'm sorry. I know its late there."

"No It's ok." he told her as he put his feet on the floor, looking at the clock that read 1:45.

"I just didn't know who to call." she told him.

"It's ok." he said again. "What happened?"

"Um. I'm not sure. But I know she was drinking and she tried to drive home...and...I don't know." She said.

"." he said."I... um will catch the next flight." as he stood.

"Well, Only if your sure." she started to cry.

"Of course. I'll be there." they hung up.

He grabbed a bag and threw in some clothes. He got dressed and as he was pulling on his boots he dialed his brothers number.

"What." Duane Lee said groggily

"Hey. Sorry brah." Leland said.

"Whats going on?" His brother asked.

"I'm going to Colorado." he said. "I wanted to let you know."

Duane Lee sounded a little more alert. "What happened?"

"It's Nicole. She was in an accident. I want to go see her." Leland told him.

"Um Yeah. Ok. She ok?" Duane Lee asked.

"I don't yet. I'll call you when I know more." he said. "Let Dad know."

"Yeah. I will." he said. "Hey, Listen, if you need anything..."

"Thanks. I just need to go." Leland let him know.

After the long flight Leland rented a truck and drove to the hospital. He asked at the information desk and was told what room she was in. Getting off the elevator and walking down the hall he seen Julie in a waiting room. When he went in and she seen him a look of relief came across her face. He was alittle taken back when she hugged him, but he gave her a squeeze.

"How is she?" he asked taking a step back.

"Um. She's stable but still unconscience." Julie told him. "Do you want to see her?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Please."

She told him not to be shocked, because she was pretty banged up. He walked down the hall to her room. He slowly pushed open the door to find her laying in bed. He took in a breath seeing her. She was hooked to an iv and her beautiful face was bruised and swollen. There was a large bandage around the top of her arm. He silently went to her bedside and gently touched her cheek. She never moved.

"Hi, Baby." he said softly. He wondered if she knew he was there.

He walked over and pulled a chair up next to the bed. He sat there holding her hand. He sat there through the day slept there that night. She never moved.

Julie and Leland spent the next week with Nicole. One of them was always there in case she woke up. Leland spoke with every doctor that came in. They just didn't know why she wasn't awake yet. All her vitals were normal,every test they ran came back clear, but she just didn't wake up.

"Do you think she can hear me?" he asked a nurse who was changing her iv as he stared at her laying in the bed.

"I don't know for sure." She told him. "But it's nice to believe she can." with a smile.

He looked at her and gave her a weak smile back as she left the room.

He stroked her hair. "If you can hear me...Please open your eyes." he said softly. "Just open your eyes and talk to me."

The staff of the hospital had gotten to know Leland. They had brought him in a portable bed so he could stay with her and were geniunely impressed with his devotion to this woman

"How are you today Mr. Chapman?" a nurse asked walking in.

He smiled. "Fine. And it's Leland." he told her as he stood up and walked toward the bed.

"Sorry. Leland." she said while she changed her iv and checked the monitors Nicole was hooked up to.

"How is she?" he asked taking her hand in his and gently kissing her forehead, like he has every morning.

"Same." she told him. "Sorry." quietly.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed. Julie walked in carrying two cups of coffee. She smiled as she walked to him and gave him one.

"Thanks." he said. "I needed this."

"How is she today?" her mother asked.

"Same." he told her taking a sip of coffee. He stood up. "I'm gonna go shower and get some fresh clothes. I'll be back later." he said.

Leaning down he kissed her forehead again. When he moved up he could have sworn her eyebrows twitched. He froze and stared at her. Then he was sure..her eyebrow moved.

"Shit." he muttered and set his coffee on the table "Come on baby." rubbing her cheek. "Open your eyes. Come on."

"I'll get the doctor." Julie said running out the door.

Nicole's eyes fluttered and she turned her head slightly. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt heavy. She could hear something....something....a voice. Who was it??? Vince?? No, it wasn't him..Who? Open your eyes, she told herself. She turned her head again, but this time a sharp pain shot through her.

Leland's heart was racing. He was still stroking her cheek. She was trying to say something. "What is it? he asked softely.

"Vince?" she mumbled.

He sighed and looked down to the floor shaking his head before looking back at her. "No." he said. "It's Leland."

The doctor and several nurses came rushing in. They asked Leland to step aside. He moved away from the bed and watched the doctor work. He checked the monitors and listened to her heart as she was still slowly turning her head and trying to open her eyes. Leland was nervous he folded his arms and then unfolded them putting his hands in his pockets then taking them out. He watched as her head turned and her eyes fluttered again this time opening slightly at first and then wider until her beautiful green eyes were trying to focus on him. He moved closer to her. She blinked several times and looked into his eyes.

I slight smile crept across her lips "Leland." she whispered.

"Yeah." he smiled back.

"My head hurts." she told him

He let out a small laugh. "I'm sure it does."

Over the next few hours she came around alot more. After the doctors finished everything, they said other then her bumps, bruises and cuts she was fine and would be able to go home in a couple more days. Once they were left alone Nicole pushed herself up to sit in the bed. She looked over at Leland who was sitting on the portable bed, then to her mother who was standing near the window.

"So." she started. "What happened?"

Leland and Julie glanced at each other. "You don't remember?" her mother asked.

"No." she shook her head "Not really. I was out..and I was on the phone....Other than that I don't remember."

Leland stood and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "You were talking to me. Acutally...you were yelling at me. And then you hung up on me." he raised his eyebrows. "You don't remember driving home?"

"Um...maybe." she was trying to think back. "But its all blurry."

"Well, according to the police..you were going a bit to fast around a curve and lost control, rolling your jeep into a ditch." Leland told her.

"Um....police?" she frowned.

"Yeah." he said. "I've talked to them and they are gonna charge you with drunk driving, but nothing else. Which you know, could be worse."

"I guess." she let out a sigh. She bit her lip and then with a quick glance at her mother before looking over to Leland. "So...why are you here?"

Julie interrupted. "I'm gonna go to the office and let Bobby and the other guys know how you are. They've been worried." She went over and carefully hugged her daughter and kissed her head. "I'll be back later."

"Ok Mom." Nicole said with a smile.

Julie put her hand on Lelands shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze before leaving the room.

Leland reached out and took her hand in his, lightly rubbing the back with his thumb. "I think you know why I"m here." he said looking into her eyes.

They stared at each other for several long seconds. He was afraid she would turn him away again. He wanted so badly for her to let him in.

"I'm glad your here." she said with a smile holding his hand tighter.

He grinned back and moved closer. His hand touching her cheek. Her stomach flipped in anticipation. When his lips finally touched hers, she felt that electricity that she had missed. He was gentle as he kissed her. When she moaned for him he smiled into the kiss and he felt her hand grip his shirt and turning her head she opened her mouth wanting their kiss to become deeper. He gave in to her. He pulled her into him and she groaned, this time in pain.

He turned her loose and pulled away. "O shit. I'm sorry." he said.

'It's ok." she said. "It was totally worth it." as she leaned back on her pillows.

He smiled as he moved to sit in the chair next to her bed.

"So..when can I get out of here?" she asked.

"Well, the doctor said a couple days." he told her.

"I just want to go home." she said with a playfull pout on her face.

He laughed. "OK OK. I'll see what I can do." he said. Then his face turned serious.

"What?" she asked.

He looked to the floor and then back up at her. "Well, Your mother and I have been talking and there is one thing you have to agree to, before you come home."

"What?" she asked.

"It's about your drinking." he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "O shit." she muttered.

"Listen." she said. "It was an accident. I...um. I don't know what got into me. I know better than to drive when I'm drinking. So..."

"It's not just that." Leland told her. "Your mom's says your drinking everyday again. We're just worried about you."

"There's no need to worry." she sighed. "I have it under control."

Leland shook his head. "Then...stop."

She looked at him. They locked eyes for several seconds. "Fine." she said

"I found a couple places that you could go to." he started.

She sat up and cut him off. "O no. I'm not going to any rehab. That's bullshit." she snapped.

Trying to swing her legs off the bed she grimaced with the pain her body felt. He stood quickly and went to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm...getting out of here." she told him.

Pushing herself up on her weak legs. Grabbing the nightstand she steadied herself. He reached out and took her arm, but she pulled away from him.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked staring at the floor.

"I don't know. But you need to lay back down. Your not leaving right now." he told her.

She let out a quick breath and shook her head. But then she sat back down.

"I hate this. I can take care of myself." she said quietly "I have for a long time."

Leland sat beside her on the bed. "I know." brushing her hair away from her face.

She turned her head to look at him. "I just want to go home." placing her hand on his leg. "Then we can work this out ok."

He nodded. "Let me go talk to the doctor." leaning in for a quick kiss.

Leland found the doctor and explained to him that Nicole wanted to go home and promised he would be there to take care of her. The doctor reluctantly said he would discharge her. He was concerned because she had been unconscience for so long. He warned Leland that she needed to be watched very closely for several more days.

Leland told Nicole she could go home on the condition he stay with her to watch over her. She gave him a smirk.

"Ok." she with a small laugh. "But..don't you have a job...in a Hawaii. I mean you've been here for a week already."

"I talked to my Dad. He's ok with it. There are a couple other guys that can help them." he said.

"I still need some clothes." She said looking down at the hospital gown she was wearing.

"I'll run to your place and get some." he walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her cheek and looked in her eyes. "I'll be right back."

"Ok" She said sitting up in the bed.

Before he could turn to leave she reached out and grabbed his shirt. Pulling lightly, and he didn't resist, she pulled him down to her and kissed him hard. He heard her moan slightly and he smiled. She leaned back on the bed pulling him with her. He lay over her kissing her deep, resting his arms on either side of her head. Her hands wrapped around his neck gently stroking his soft skin. He broke the kiss and with his lips still lightly touching hers "I am so taking you home today." Another kiss. They were interrupted by the doctor walking in and clearing his throat.

Leland stood quickly and wiped his lips, trying to hide his smile. "I...um..I'll be back soon."

"Ok." Nicole told him with her own smile across her face.

Leland made it back and helped her change..taking a little extra time as he slipped her shirt down and "accidentally" stroking her breasts a couple times, which made her smile. As he stood close to her while he slid her shorts up, letting his fingers glide over the bare skin of her legs, she layed her hands on his shoulders and could feel her breath get heavy at the sensation she was feeling. When he pulled her shorts over her waist he left his hands on her hips and his face close to hers. He had missed being close to her, it felt so good to be with her again. The feelings he had were overpowering, he needed her and he knew...she needed him. She was starting to breath hard and her heart was racing. She looked in his eyes then down his handsome face to his lips as he licked them and back up to his eyes. He moved in to kiss her when the door opened.

"O...Sorry." Julie said grinning.

"It's...ooook." Nicole said moving away from Leland to sit back on the bed.

Leland cleared his throat "Yeah. No problem."

"Well, your looking good." She told her daughter.

"Thanks. I feel so much better." with a glance at Leland. "Actually I'm getting out of here."

"Great. Honey, that makes me feel so much better." Julie looked to Leland. "You...staying around?"

He grinned and nodded his head. "For awhile at least."

"Good." she said and looked at Nicole. "Good." she said again. "Anything I can do?"

"Actually." Nicole started but then winced and let out a small painful groan as she bent over to put her shoes on.

Leland moved quickly to her and helped her slip on her sneakers. She put her hand on his back and rubbed it. Julie loved to see her daughter happy again.

"Anyway." Nicole continued "Leland is driving a rental, so why don't you follow him so he can drop it off and then give us a ride to my place and he can drive my car while he's here."

"Ok. I'd love to." Julie said.

"Well, that is if you want to?" Nicole asked Leland.

"Of course." He said rubbing her leg after he got her other shoe on. He sat up and looked in her eyes. "Now..let's get you home." he winked.

After dropping off the rental, Julie took Nicole and Leland back to her daughters house. She helped get Nicole inside and told them to call if they needed anything as she kissed Nicole's head.

"I love you Nicole." she said walking to the door.

"I love you to Mom. " Nicole replied.

Leland looked at her when she said that. He realized how good those words sounded coming from her. He wanted to hear her say them to him. They were sitting together on the couch. She looked over to find him staring at her. She smiled as she reached over and put her hand on his knee then slowly started moving it up his thigh. He grinned, but put his hand on hers and stopped her.

"We have something to talk about." he told her.

She pulled her hand back and let out a long breath. "I told you...no problem. I'm not gonna drink anymore."

He grinned "Ok." he took her hand in his and they stood up. "Then lets get rid of it." as he walked her toward the kitchen.

She gave him a puzzling look and followed, still holding his hand. Once in the kitchen he let go of her hand and pulled out all the bottles from her cabinet setting them on the counter near the sink.

She let out a nervous laugh. "This is ridiculous." she said fidgeting with her hands. "Your not serious right?"

He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring at her.

"Fine." she said. "If it'll make you happy."

She picked up the first bottle and twisted off the cap started pouring it down the sink did the same with the other bottles. The smell of the liquor as it slid down the drain caused her hand to shake. She swallowed hard and finished pouring it out.

After the last empty bottle was put in the trash she looked at him. "There...you happy now?"

"Almost." he said as he walked to the fridge and pulled out the beer bottles taking them to her as well.

"Your kidding. I can't even have a beer?" she asked.

He just tilted his head and looked at her again.

"Fine" she sighed.

He watched as she opened and poured out each of the beers. When she finished she turned to him and set her hands on her hips.

"So...you happy......NOW?" she asked.

He grinned and moved to her. "It's a start." wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him as her hands ran up his arms to rest on his shoulders.

She pressed her mouth to his and moaned when his tongue found hers. He held her tighter, taking care not to hurt her still sore body. One hand on her lower back and the other traveling up to the back of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair as their kiss turned heated. He felt whole again with her in his arms. She broke apart and looked at him, then looked down taking a step back.

"I..um..wanted to apologize about...before....when you left." She said taking a deep breath and looking back in his eyes. "I just didn't know how to....let you.." she stopped.

"I know." he answered. "It's ok. Don't be sorry. I'm glad I'm here now." taking her hands in his.

She stepped back to him and layed her head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her again. "I'm glad your here too." she said softly "There's just one more thing."

"What baby?" Leland asked her.

"Well, um." she started "When you called from the airport and left that message. You said......something. I um..just wanted to know if you really meant it?"

He grinned. "Yeah. I meant it when I said I was at the airport." he teased her.

She playfully slapped his arm "That is not what I meant and you know it."

He laughed. "I know." then he turned softer. "Of course I meant it." he said putting her face in his hands and looking deep in her eyes. "Nicole, I love you."

Shivers rippled through her whole body. She felt her heart leap into her throat and she suddenly felt flushed.

"Um" she tried to say, but it came out as a whisper. "I um.." she was lost for words. "I um." was all she could say.

He grinned. "It's ok...you don't have to say it." with a little laugh and leaned in to kiss her.

She felt the fire starting to burn within her and ran her hands around to his back and held him tight as the kiss turned heated and lust filled. His mouth opened as his tongue searched for hers and a moan escaped when he found it. She pulled up the hem of his shirt and they broke their kiss so he could pull it off. He dropped it to the floor before slipping her tee over her head. Their passion took over as he walked her backward toward the bedroom dropping clothes as they went. Once inside the bedroom he held her hips as he sat on the bed and her hands went to his shoulders. Lightly kissing her stomach while his hands went around to squeeze her ass then ran down the back of her legs. Her breath was shallow and she let out a low moan gripping his shoulders. As his hands came back up they slid between her legs. He rubbed gently and could feel the hot wetness while he licked his lips. Looking up at her, he watched as her head rolled back while she moaned. His hands went back to her hips as he stood and turned her laying her back on the bed. Coming over her and kissed her long and deep while she ran her hand down to softly grip his hard length. She began to slowly stroke him and she got to hear his moans now. He sat up on his knees as she worked him. He was so turned on and needed her. He reached down and massaged her breasts while her body arched up to his. Without words she was asking for him. She needed him too. Releasing him she rubbed his stomach and locked eyes with him. He leaned down and kissed her again then moved down to her breasts, he sucked her hard nipple before his tongue slid over her until he reached her entrance. He began licking at her while her moans turned to screams. Gripping her thighs as he tasted her.

"O GOD" she cried out. "O GOD. YES" her breath panting.

He smiled as he moved between her legs. He lifted her leg and placed it on his shoulder when he pushed into her. She arched her back as he filled her completly and they both moaned with the pleasure. He started thrusting into her. Reaching out with her hands she grabbed the blankets and gripped them tight in her hands while her orgasm was building fast. Crying out his name she let it wash over her. The sounds she was making made him pump into her harder and faster until he couldn't hold back and came deep within her. He pulled out of her and lay down next to her. They . were both breathing hard. He reached over and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She rolled to her side facing him and ran her hand down his chest to rub his stomach. He looked at her with a smile. She stared into his eyes. He could see she wanted to say something.

"What?" he asked.

"I...love you too." She told him.

With the back of his hand he gently stroked her cheek down to her chin and pulled her in for another deep kiss. He made love to her again. This time soft and slow, showing her all his love. They fell asleep wrapped together.

Nicole woke several hours later. The house was dark and she could hear Leland's slow and steady breath. She listened to him for several minutes before moving from under his arm and slipping on a long nightshirt. Moving down the hall she went to the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge. She looked at it in her hand and then put it back. Opening the freezer she reached into the back and pulled out a small bottle of rum she kept in there. She took a long drink and put it back.

The next morning after breakfast Leland leaned up against the counter and stared at her. She smiled at him.

"You really need to stop doing that." she laughed.

"Why?" he asked

"Cause...I could get used to it." walking over and leaning against him.

"I hope you do." he told her. "Because I want to stare at you for a long long time." wrapping his strong arms around her. He sighed. "So....about the rehab." he started and she pulled away.

"Look." she said. "I don't need rehab. I can handle this, its no big deal." she laughed weakly.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." she told him. "No problem."

Over the next couple days Nicole started walking on her treadmill to get her body back in shape. She was still pretty stiff and sore from the accident and wanted to get back to normal. When Leland was sleeping or in the shower she would take a drink from that bottle of rum now and then, making sure to have some gum to cover the smell. She hated hiding from him, but she didn't think she had a problem and knew he would make a big deal about it.

They were laying together on the couch watching tv when the phone rang.

"Hello." Nicole answered. "Hey Mom. Yeah, I'm fine. He's right here." She handed the phone to Leland.

"Hello." he said. "Yeah. Yeah. Um." he looked down at Nicole who was laying against him. "I'll talk to her, but I'm sure I can. Ok. I will. Bye." he hung up.

She turned and was laying on his chest. "What...was that about?" she asked.

"Well, Bobby wants to know if I can help him out for a couple days catching some guys. I..don't have to..I can stay home if you need me." he told her.

She smiled at him "You are so cute. Go..go to work..It's fine. I'm fine. I can't wait to get back to work myself." she said.

"Ok." kissing her nose. "Why don't we go to bed. Now that I have to get up early..I want to make sure I have plenty of time for you.....tonight." He grinned.

Leland left for work in the morning. Nicole had a short work out and took a shower. As she stood in the kitchen cleaning up the breakfast dishes her mind wandered to the bottle in the freezer. Reaching in and pulling it out...it was empty. She tossed it in the trash and picked up the phone.

"Hey Kathy." she said to her friend. "Yeah. It's me. OOO Long story, but I'm fine. So you busy. No, well I was hoping you could do me a favor."

Several hours later her friend had just left and Nicole was sitting at the kitchen table looking at the bottle of tequila Kathy had brought her. She bit her fingernail knowing she shouldn't but talked herself into just one shot.

When Leland called that afternoon she had drank about half the bottle.

"Hello." she answered.

"Hey honey." He said. "How are you?"

"I'm great." she gushed.

He was silent for several seconds. "Have you been drinking?" he sounded angry.

"Um...just a little." she giggled. "It's ok." she told him.

"Nicole." he sighed. "I'll be right home."

Leland found her sitting on the couch with a shot glass in her hand and the half empty tequila bottle on the table. She turned to him when he came in.

"Hey baby." she smiled.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped at her.

"O come on." She stood up. "I..just wanted to have a little fun. You used to like to have fun." she slurred.

"You told me you wouldn't drink again." he told her.

"Its just a couple shots. No big deal." she said.

Picking up the bottle he held it up. "This is not just a couple shots. This is half a bottle." He walked into the kitchen and was pouring the rest down the sink. His anger seething.

She followed. "Hey..." she whined. "Why do you keep doing that?" seeing him at the sink.

Holding the empty bottle he turned to face her. Looking in his eyes she seen anger mixed with the hurt of her broken promise.

"Look." she started. "I'm sorry. Ok. I had one little slip."

He went to toss the bottle in the trash and looked in seen the empty rum bottle. Slowly reaching in he pulled it out and showed her.

"Shit." she muttered. "Ok. So..two little slips. It won't happen again." she told him.

He smashed both bottles in the sink. She jumped and took a step back from him. His back was to her and he gripped the edge of the counter with both hands taking in deep breaths and trying to get his anger under control. He turned to face her.

"Nicole. I think...you need to get some help with this." he said keeping his voice calm. He knew it would not do anyone any good to start yelling.

"O no." she yelled "Don't even start with that rehab shit again." she turned away from him.

Reaching out he grabbed her arm. "Come on. Let's talk about it."

"No." she yelled. Pulling her arm out of his grip she stumbled backward but steadied herself before she fell. "I don't need any help."

Their eyes locked. "Fine." he growled. He walked over, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carried her down the hall.

"Hey." she cried. "Put me down."

"Nope." he said walking toward the bedroom.

She let out a drunken laugh "You know what." still giggling. "Even upside down you have a nice ass." as she playfully spanked him.

He dropped her down on the bed and she laughed again. Leaning up on her elbows she looked at him.

"So. What are we gonna do now?" with a silly grin on her face.

He went over to his gear bag and before she knew what happened he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He snapped one cuff on her right wrist and the other around the metal bar of her headboard. She tugged at it a couple times.

"Your kidding" she giggled."Well, Are you at least gonna have your way with me now that I'm handcuffed."

A small smile danced at the corner of his mouth as he turned and left the room.

"Hey." she called after him. "HEY COME ON."

He came back in and leaned against the door frame.

Moving around she turned to lay on her stomach with her arm still cuffed. Bending her knees she slowly moved her legs back and forth.

Smiling. "Don't you want to have your way with me?" she purred.

He moved and sat next her on the bed. "More than you know. But right now." he brushed away the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "your gonna sleep this off. And then..we're gonna talk."

She layed her head down and after a couple slow and heavy blinks while he stroked her hair, she was asleep. He pulled a blanket out of the closet and covered her. Kissing her forehead he went out to sleep on the couch.

Nicole woke the next morning and tried to rub her eyes, but her arm only moved a couple inches. She  
turned her head to see her arm still cuffed to the headboard. She groaned and moved around to lay  
on her back her arm raised above her head. Looking beside her the bed was empty. Tugging on the cuffs, of course they didn't budge. She let out a long breath as she lay back on the bed.

"Hey." she called out "HEY." a little louder and then groaned and rubbed her head with her free hand.

Leland walked in wearing just a pair of boxers and holding a coffee cup. His hair was wet and pulled back in a ponytail.

"Morning." he said.

She looked at him and shook her hand. "This was fun...but can you let me go now?"

"Not quite yet." he said and sat down on the bed. He held out the coffee.

Twisting around Nicole was able to sit up and swing her legs over the edge of the bed but her arm was behind her. Leland handed her the coffee cup.

"Thanks." as she took a long sip. "So...how mad are you?" she asked looking at him.

He looked at her. "I'm not mad anymore. I'm more disappointed in you than I am mad."

Those words hurt her worse than anything he could have said out of anger.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly. "I...had a moment of weakness. It won't happen again."

"I don't think you can do it by yourself." he told her.

"I'm not going to any rehab." she sighed and handed back the coffee. "I'm not."

"What about AA?" He asked.

Nicole looked to the floor and shook her head slowly..thinking. "I'll.....think about it." she told him.

"Ok. Fair enough. But until you decide to do something.." he looked back at her cuffed hand.

She nervously laughed. "Your gonna keep me handcuffed to the bed?"

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged while taking a drink of coffee.

"You cannot do that." she smirked.

"No. I guess I can't." He grinned, "But..for now. I'm not leaving you alone again." he leaned over and kissed her.

She sighed and nodded. "Fine." she shook her cuffed hand. "But my bladder is about to explode...so if you don't mind."

He laughed and got the cuff key from his bag and unlocked the cuff from the headboard. She jumped up and went to the bathroom. When she came back he was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. She layed down next to him resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. He curled his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I am sorry." she said.

"I know." he told her.

She lifted her arm and let the handcuff dangle. "So what about this?" she asked.

He reached up and took the cuff and snapped it around his wrist with a smile, she laughed

He used his free arm to pull her up on top of him. She kissed him.

"You didn't sleep with me last night." she said

"No." he said softly

"I didn't like that." she said.

"Me either baby." his free hand rubbing her back.

Nicole lifted her arm to touch his face, but his arm came with it. Giggling she laced her fingers through his and raised their hands above his head. He rolled over with her and was now on top. He kissed her tracing her lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth for him and felt his desire when his tongue found hers. As their kiss got hotter with each passing second she let out a long moan. His free hand moved down her body and pulled her leg around his waist then started rubbing her thigh. He started to move his arm around her, but her hand was still cuffed to his. She broke the kiss and put her mouth near his ear.

"Where's the key?" she panted.

"I don't know." He answered quickly before sucking her neck.

He was grinding into her and she felt his excitement through his boxers against her leg. Their cuffed hands fumbling back and forth as they laughed. He finally got her shorts and panties off and she had released his hard member from his boxers. Coming between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist he pushed inside her. She moaned. He started out slowly pushing in and out of her.

Her breath panting in his ear. "Harder baby."

Soon he was thrusting hard and fast. Their fingers were laced together as he held her hands above her head. She cried out as her orgasm was at the edge and she let it wash over her sending shivers through her body. He let his release explode deep inside at the same time. He kissed her neck softly several times before moving next to her. He lifted their cuffed hands.

He smiled. "I kinda like these."

They fell asleep for several hours and Nicole woke to the phone ringing. She started to get up but realized she was still cuffed to Leland. Looking around she seen the cuff key laying on the nightstand. She laughed as he woke up and kissed her breast when she reached across him,she got the key and let her arm free. Getting out of bed she threw on a robe and went down the hall to grab the phone.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hi honey. It's Dog." he said.

"O hi." she said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I was calling to see how you were?" Dog asked.

"O I'm just about good as new." she told him as she walked back down the hall to the bedroom.

Leland was pulling on a pair of boxers.

"Thats good to hear. I was also looking for my son. I tried his cell, but I think it's off. Would he happen to be around?" Dog said.

"Um..yeah. He's right here. Good talking with you." Nicole told him.

"You too honey." Dog replied.

She held out the phone to Leland. "It's your Dad. I'm gonna jump in the shower." as she gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

She went to the bathroom and let her robe slip off to the floor while she turned on the water for a shower. Leland was talking to his dad, letting him know about Nicole and his concern about her drinking problem.

"You know son, " Dog told him. "If she's been drinking that much for all those years, if she stops cold turkey she'll have some bad withdrawals. She should be in a center where they can handle that stuff."

"I know Dad." Leland told him, "But she won't go to rehab. I've tried...her mom's tried. She won't go. She thinks she can do it by herself."

"She's gonna need you,Leland. It will be really hard for her. Probably the hardest thing she'll ever go through." Dog said.

"Ok" was all Leland could say.

"I'm serious now, Son. The next week or so may get rough. Be prepared." his Dad told him.

"I will Dad." he said.

They ended their conversation. Leland went down the hall and opened the bathroom door. He heard the water running and could see the outline of her naked body through the shower door. He dropped his boxers to the floor. Opening the shower she smiled as he stepped inside with her.

"I thought you already had a shower?" she giggled as his hands ran around her waist.

"I did." he kissed her neck. "But I told you, I wasn't gonna leave you alone." as he pulled her mouth to his for a long deep kiss

A few more days had past and Nicole was healed up from her accident. She wasn't stiff or sore anymore and could do her normal work out without any pain. She and Leland were as close as ever. They were both enjoying all the time they had together, but Leland knew it was going to change....soon and for the worse.

They had plans to go hiking. Nicole wanted to take Leland up to her cabin for a couple days. This was a big step, she had never been there with anyone but Vince before.

She woke up and rolled over. She seen Leland still sleeping next to her. She lightly stroked his face before turning to get up.

"Where are you going?" she jumped when he spoke.

Laughing. "I thought you were sleeping." as she lay back down next to him.

"I was." he pulled her closer to him and she slid her leg over his. "I'm pretty excited to go up to the cabin." he told her.

"Yeah. Me to" she said. She reached up and rubbed her head.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I think so...just a headache." she told him. Giving him a kiss "I'm gonna go take some asprin." as she got up slipping on her robe.

He sat up in the bed and watched her go. He was concerned about her. He thought about everything his dad told him. Getting up he found her in the living room laying on the couch. "You sure your ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah. I don't know...my head is just pounding. It's getting worse. I just want to lay down for a bit." she told him. "Ok." she moved and he sat down on the couch and let her lay her head in his lap while he stroked her hair. She fell asleep and he never moved. He just looked down and watched her still stroking her hair.

Several hours later he was watching tv and she stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled.

"Feeling better?" he grinned.

She nodded and sat up. "Yeah." her head was still pounding but she didn't want to tell him. Leaning into him he hugged her tight. "You still want to go?" she asked.

"Yeah." he told her.

They finished packing their bags and Leland loaded them in her car. She asked him to drive and told him how to get to the cabin. Nicole feel asleep and was out for nearly the entire drive. Leland pulled into the drive at the cabin and she finally stirred and looked around.

"This the right place?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah." She said trying to shake the sleep "Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I hope I'm not catching something."

He smiled at her "I'm sure you'll be fine." he said. He believed that, but knew it would get much worse before it got better.

Leland followed her to the door as he carried in the bags. Setting them down inside he looked around.

"This is a great place." He told her.

"Thanks." She went and flopped down on the couch pulling her feet underneath her.

He sat beside her and brushed a loose hair away from her face. She leaned over and kissed him softly.

"So," she said. "You want a tour of the place." with a small smirk.

He grinned back and nodded as they both stood up. Nicole took both his hands in hers and locked eyes with him. She started to move and he walked backward. As they made their way down the hall they never lost eye contact. The entire time he could see the desire in her eyes and it turned him on. He wanted her.

"Theres a bathroom and a guest room. An office and a storage room. And here" she stopped and opened a door. "is my room."

They walked in and he grabbed her waist. Pulling her in he kissed her and opened his mouth to hers. She ran her hands around his neck and eagerly accepted his tongue. Nicole moaned out as his lust took over and he roughly moved her onto the bed. He came over her and as they were both breathing heavy he pressed his body to hers and attacked her neck, sucking and nipping at her. Her hands grabbing at his shirt and pulling it up. He lifted up from her and took off his shirt tossing to the floor. Then running his hands down her body to the hem of her shirt he lifted it off and it fell on top of his followed quickly by her bra. Looking down at her his hands gripped her waist and he started massaging her body. She reached out and lightly stroked his chest letting her fingers trace his defined muscles down to his stomach and the waistband of his jeans. She popped the button and unzipped them. He stood up and pushed off his pants and boxers while she wiggled out of her shorts and panties. He come over her again and kissed her hard and deep. Running his hand between her legs he pushed his fingers inside her. Nicole gasped as he started working her. Her head rolled back and she started moaning as already her orgasm was building. He smiled as he watched how much she enjoyed what he was doing. She dug her fingers into his arm and called out his name.

"O god Leland." she moaned. "I need you...i need you to fuck me." she panted.

"Baby, I'm going to" he told her "But first, I wanna play." he leaned down and gave her a hard kiss as he still pushed her toward her orgasm.

Breaking apart he removed his fingers from her and using his hands spread her legs wider. Leaning down he kissed her neck and then down to her breasts. Kissing and tasting her he moved down her body before glancing back up at her and winking. She took in a sharp breath in anticipation of what was to come. He lowered his head putting his mouth at her entrance and when his tongue flicked across her clit she let out a scream of passion. Nicole's hands hit the bed and she gripped the comforter tightly with her hands as her back arched. Leland was bringing her to orgasm fast with his mouth and getting more turned on with every second. He felt her start to tense and he stopped and sat up to look at her.

"No." she cried out when she was at the edge of exctasy and then pulled back.

He smiled."I'm not done yet baby."

He came in between her legs and he pushed in the just the head of his rock hard length he kissed her letting his tongue explore her mouth. She ran her hands around his neck down to his shoulders. She let out a long moan as he thrust all the way in and began moving slow at first and then getting faster as she bucked up to meet his every move. Her orgasm hit her hard and her screams as she tightened around his cock caused him to empty into her. He moved off of her and flopped down beside her. After a few minutes of just the sound of their hard breaths as they came down from their high, Nicole rolled toward him an let out a satisfied growl.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he told her.

They moved under the comforter and fell asleep together. When Leland woke the house was dark and reaching out for Nicole, she wasn't there. He got up and slipped on his boxers. As he walked down the dark hall he heard something coming from behind a door. He slowly opened it to find Nicole sitting on the bathroom floor. She had her legs pulled up to her chest and was gently rocking back and forth.

"Baby, are you ok?" he asked kneeling down to her.

She shook her head. "I feel sick." she told him.

He reached out for her and he felt her whole body shaking. He helped her up and walked her back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed with him next to her. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her as she shook.

"Whats wrong with me?" she wimpered to him.

"Your going to be ok. I promise." as he stroked her hair.

Leland sat with her for a long time, before she finally wasn't shaking as much.

"Come on baby. Let's lay down." he said softly.

He sat up, resting his back against the headboard and she lay with her head on his chest. His arms around her, he rubbed her arm and kissed her head.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked again.

"Your body is going through withdrawals, Baby." he told her.

"This sucks." she said which made him smile.

"Yeah. Yeah it does." he held her tighter, "But I'm here to help you."

She finally fell into a restless sleep. He laid her down on the bed and turned on his side to face her. Watching her toss and turn and her head shake every once in awhile he hoped he could get her through this. He just didn't know how bad it would get. Closing his eyes he fell asleep.

He woke several hours later and Nicole was still next to him. He reached out to touch her face and her skin was clammy and she was sweating. He got up and went to the bathroom and found a washcloth. Getting it wet he went back and was wiping her face. Her eyes fluttered and opened. She smiled when he was the first thing she saw. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"How you feeling?" he asked

"Like I'm gonna die." she said.

He smiled slightly. "Your not. I promise."

She sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I...um I can't lay here anymore." she stood and slowly walked out to the kitchen.

She started a pot of coffee and was drinking a cup by the time Leland came in. She poured him one and when she handed it to him he could see her hand shaking. They sat together at the table. She was starting to shake bad again and her breath was coming in short jagged bursts. She stood and started pacing the kitchen. She would run her fingers through her hair and gripping her hands into fists then shaking them out. Leland walked over to her and put his hands on her arms.

"Its ok." he said. "It's gonna be ok."

She nervously shook her head and started breathing faster. He was afraid she would hyperventilate.

"Slow down." he said trying to get her to calm down. "Look at me." he said staring in her eyes.

She looked at him and started to breath normal. She was still shaking.

"Let me fix you something to eat." he said as she leaned against his chest.

She shook her head. "I can't eat."

The next two days were more of the same. She would shake all the time, she couldn't sleep or eat. Leland had gone to town for groceries and when he got back he found her curled up on the couch.

He put the groceries in the kitchen and went to sit by her on the couch. Reaching out he touched her leg, but she moved away and sat up.

"Don't" She snapped at him. "Don't touch me.".

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She let out a small laugh. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" She stood and moved across the room. "Look at me." she said. "I'm going through this hell...FOR YOU." she yelled. "And you ask me what's wrong?"

He stood and took a step toward her.

"Don't. Just leave me alone." she yelled. "Leave me the fuck alone." and she turned and went outside slamming the door behind her.

Letting out a long sigh he went to the bedroom and sat on the bed. He moved and leaned against the headboard.

Nicole stood on the front porch holding onto the rail. She stared out at the wilderness around her. She knew she needed this, but how long was she gonna feel this way? She couldn't take it much longer. She can't sleep, she can't eat and all the shaking. Feeling the tears in her eyes she went back inside. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. She went down the hall and stood at the bedroom door looking at him.

Still crying she said. "I'm sorry." and walked over to the bed.

He pulled her to him and held in his arms. "It's ok. I love you."

She nodded into his chest. "I love you."

"Why don't you try to sleep." He said as he stroked her hair.

She nodded again and closed her eyes. Trying to forget the pain. Leland was exhausted as well. Spending the last few days helping her, getting very little sleep.

He woke several hours later to a loud crash. He sat up and seen the empty bed next to him. Going down to the kitchen he found her. Nicole was on the floor of the kitchen. She had pulled just about everything from the cabinets. She was mumbling to herself . "I know theres a bottle here. I know there is."

"Shit." he said.

She looked over at him. His heart broke when she looked up at him. Her hair was wet with sweat and she was violently shaking. The sparkle in her eyes was gone and they were sunk in and had black rings. Crawling over to him she grabbed his pant leg and looked up to him.

"Please" she begged "Please, I just need one drink. Just one." she said sobbing. "Please"

He reached down and picked her up holding her by her arms. She was trying to pull away from him.

"Look at me." he shook her. "Nicole. LOOK AT ME." he yellled.

She was crying now and still shaking. "Please." she begged him again.

"No." he told her. "You can do this." he said calmly trying to get her to relax.

She stopped struggling with him, but still her body was shaking and she was crying. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. He laid her down and got a cold cloth to wipe her face.

"I'm gonna be sick." she whispered.

He helped her to the bathroom and held back her hair while she dry heaved into the toilet. She had nothing in her stomach to throw up. He moved her back to the bed. She slept for a couple hours, he lay next to her and just watched her. He prayed for her. For this to be over. Wiping the sweat from her face and neck. When she woke she was sick to her stomach again. This continued for the rest of the night and most of the morning.

When Leland woke again he sat up quickly. Looking beside him, she was gone. He got up and looked through the house. He found her standing on the deck.

"Nicole." he said softly.

When she turned to look at him, he let out a sigh of relief.

She smiled. "Hi." as she held her coffee cup. Her hair was still wet from the shower and she was wearing just a long shirt.

"How are you?" he asked.

"So much better." she said holding out her hand. It was only slightly shaky.

Smiling he moved to her and she set her coffee on the table before wrapping her arms around him. She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. It felt good to have him hold her.

"Thank you." she whispered. "You saved my life."

He leaned back, looking in her eyes, he cupped her face in his hands. "It was for purely selfish reasons." he grinned and then kissed her long and deep.

She broke apart from him. "The sunset is beautiful here, don't you think." turning back to the deck rail.

He walked up behind her slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Your beautiful." he said quietly in her ear. It caused her to blush and look down.

"O" he smiled "Getting shy now." he teased.

She turned around in his arms and put hers around his neck. "No. It just feels good to hear." she told him. She stared into his eyes for several minutes before moving away from him and going inside. He followed, concerned about her.

"You ok?" he asked finding her in the kitchen.

"Yeah." she smiled. "Just thought I would make something to eat. I'm starved." she said.

"Ok" he said running his hand up and down her back. He leaned in and kissed below her ear.

"MMMM" she moaned.

He smiled and kissed her there again and ran his hand under her shirt to touch the bare skin of her back. She turned to him and looked in his eyes. He licked his lips.

"Or" she said "maybe we could work up an appetite." she pressed her lips to his and kissed him deep.

He let his passion go and ran his hands up the back of her shirt pulling her tightly to him as their tongues danced. Her arms around his neck she moaned into his mouth. The pleasure of just his touch fueling her lust for him. He wanted nothing more than to give her everything he had in him. Breaking their kiss they were both breathing hard and he went to her neck. Tasting and sucking her as she ran her hand along the shaved side of his head. He pulled away from her and they locked eyes. His hand ran down her cheek, his thumb roughly crossing over her lips before he pulled her back to his mouth. Nicole pulled at his shirt and lifted it. He took her cue and pulled it off. She followed with her own shirt. They again grabbed each other and kissed hard. Without breaking apart them stumbled together down the hall toward the bedroom, pulling off the rest of their clothes as they went. Their hands touching and rubbing each other. Leland stopped her and as he lifted her, pressed her back against the wall. She let out a low moan as she felt him enter her, her head hitting the wall with her pleasure. Gripping his waist tightly with her legs she felt him pump into her, pressing her harder and harder against the wall with each thrust. Her fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulders as she cried out his name. Her orgasm came fast and hard shaking her body to the core. When he felt her muscles tighten around him he thrust as hard and deep as he could and filled her with his own release, letting out a loud lust filled groan. Easing her back to the ground, his body still pressed to hers they both were breathing heavy.

"I love you." she whispered to him and he held her tighter.

"I love you." he told her.

She looked at him and smiled. When he looked in her eyes he could see she was worried about something or wanted to say something.

"What?" he asked quietly.

Shaking her head "Nothing." she lightly stroked his chest "Let's get dressed and get something to eat."

"Ok." he said giving her one more kiss on her neck.

As Nicole stood at the stove her mind wandered to her fear. Her fear of what would happen when he left. When she set their food on the table and he smiled at her, the only thought going through her head was "He lives so far away."

After they ate Leland took her back to bed and made love to her. They were both satisfied and happy. He fell asleep soon afterward, but she couldn't. Her mind wandered again. While she lay there watching him sleep. She was scared. She hated that feeling.

Nicole slid out of bed and wrapped her robe around her body and went outside to sit on the deck. As she sat and stared at the full moon she didn't hear Leland walk up behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he touched her shoulder.

"SHIT." she yelped.

"Sorry." he laughed. "You ok?"

She let out a deep breath "Yeah." moving over so he could join her in the large deck chair. He moved close to her and she snuggled into him when he wrapped his strong arms around her. Letting out a sigh as her hand traced small circles on his chest.

"Penny for your thoughts." he said.

She smiled. "O. Nothing really. Just. I guess it's back to the real world tomorrow." she told him.

"Why?"

"Well, you and I both have jobs and you have a life waiting in Hawaii. I'm sure your family and your kids miss you." she said.

He grinned and shook his head. "So, trying to get rid of me already." he joked.

"No." she giggled. "I just...we can't stay here forever."

"Not forever." He said. "But a couple days. I've talked to your mom and my dad and my kids. Everything is fine and the world won't stop spinning, if we spend a few more days up here. Together." and kissed her head.

"Ok. If you say so." she layed her head on his chest.

"I do. Now lets go back to bed." He stood and took her hands in his.

Nicole loved it up there. She felt comfortable and open. Over the next few days she just let herself enjoy it. Leland was in heaven having her all to himself and for her to be relaxed and free he couldn't have asked for anything more.

They went for a hike. Nicole wanted to show him a special place up on the mountain.

"You gonna make it?" she laughed looking over her shoulder at him.

"Don't worry about me." he grinned "I'm just enjoying the view from back here." he answered

They reached the top and looking out it was a beautiful view and you could see the Denver skyline in the distance.

"It's gorgeous." Leland said.

"Yeah. It's my favorite spot." she told him. She looked down at the city and let out a sigh.

She moved over to a large rock and sat down. Leland moved close next to her.

"You ok?" he asked.

She smiled over at him. "Yeah. It's just."

"What?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Its easy up here....with you. But down there, it's different." she said. "It's...harder."

He moved to stand in front of her, between her legs. Running his hands up and down her arms. "It'll be ok. We can deal with whatever happens."

She let her hands wander up his chest and come to rest on his shoulders. He leaned into her and kissed her soft and slow. Their bodies pressed together and she let out a low moan.

She broke their kiss. "You wanna go back?"

"Um."he looked around at their isolation from everything and smiled. "No."

He took her hand and pulled her up to him. As his lips captured hers, he slid his arms around her waist. Nicole turned her head sliding her tongue along his bottom lip and he hungrily took it in his mouth. Running his hands under her shirt to touch her bare skin he felt his lust for her building within him. Nicole could feel it to, against her leg. Breaking apart from her Leland looked around them and moved her to a patch of soft grass under a tree. Sitting down he pulled her to straddle him and resumed their passionate kiss. She held his face in her hands as their tongues explored each others mouths. He let out a moan when she started to grind her body against his erection. She pulled back from him and they were breathing hard. She pulled off her shirt while he did the same. His mouth went to the top of her breast as he pulled off her bra. Standing up she pulled off her shorts and he pushed his off as well. She came back over him and as she lowered herself to him she gripped his length and guided to her center. He looked deep in her eyes as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Slowly she lifted up and then back down letting out a loud groan. The sounds she made drove his desire and he gripped her hips tight. Leaning down to him she pressed her breasts to his chest and continued to push their growing orgasms. After a long hard kiss she sat up and pressed her hands to his sweaty chest. "God, you make me feel so good." she panted to him. Holding tightly to her hips he set a faster pace and she knew she couldn't stop her release. Letting it flow over her while she screamed out his name. Leland pushed her hard on to his member as he filled her with a long grunt. She slowed her movements and moved off him.

"Your amazing." he said to her while he got dressed.

She laughed "Well, I didn't do it all by myself. while pulling on her clothes.

Nicole's eyes fluttered open and she smiled because the first thing she saw was Leland leaning on his elbow looking down at her.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Just watching you." he said and leaned down for several kisses. Sitting back up she lightly stroked his cheek.

"Do we really have to go back today?" she asked.

He grinned. "Yeah, we do." he said.

The sinking feeling returned to her stomach. "Um. I think I'll go for a run this morning." she told him.

"Last night wasn't enough of a workout for you." he let a sexy grin slip across his face.

She sat up and pulled the sheet around her. "Last night was fabulous." getting another kiss before getting out of bed.

Coming back in after her run she went to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. Going down the hall she heard the sound of water in the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and she slowly pushed it open. She found Leland standing in front of the running sink, topless with a pair of jeans on. He had shaving cream on his face. She leaned against the door frame and watched as he pulled the razor down his cheek. He glanced over at her and smiled before returning to his task. Setting her cup on the counter she walked over stopping between him and the sink. Facing him she slid up to sit on the counter and took the razor from his hand. She bit her bottom lip and then began to shave him. His eyes soaked up the sight of her as she watched her hand drag the razor across his strong jaw. He put his hand on her thighs and gently started to rub never letting his eyes leave her face. She continued to shave him until his handsome face was smooth. She set the razor on the counter and placed her hands on his face with a smile and then she kissed him.

"MMMM" she said breaking apart..

"That was great." he said softly. Pulling her to him he wrapped his arms around her tightly while kissing her deep. He broke apart from her. "I love you." he said.

Smiling "I love you to." She let out a sigh "I guess we better go."

They made the drive down the mountain back to the city. Pulling into the driveway Nicole looked over at Leland. He could see she wanted to say something.

"What?" he asked.

She just looked at him and then shook her head. "Nothing."

Leland carried their bags inside. Nicole was standing in front of her answering machine looking at the red blinking light. She pressed the button.

"Hey Nicole. Its Kathy. Where have you been? Did you run off with your little bounty hunter or something?" Leland grinned. "Well call me when you get home and we'll go out. First round of shots is on me. Bye"

Pressing the delete button Nicole turned to Leland. "It's gonna be hard."

"But." He started before she held up her hand and cut him off.

"But. I can do it." she smiled.

He smiled back and walked over to her. He gripped her hips and captured her mouth with his. His kiss sent shock waves through her and she immediatley became wet. Walking her backward he pressed her against the wall never letting his tongue leave her mouth. Nicole moaned and Leland pressed harder against her. Needing air they broke their kiss. His hands sliding under her shirt, then they were interrupted by the phone.

"Shit." she said.

"Just ignore it." he whispered in her ear as he started kissing her neck.

She giggled and then the answering machine picked up.

"Nicole. Its your mother. Are you two back yet? I wanted to talk to you. Give me a call when you get home. Love ya."

They had stopped and were just staring at each other while they listened.

"Well." Leland said . "Julie sure can ruin the mood."

Nicole just laughed and they broke apart. Leland walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I'm starving." he said. "But we left nothing in here. You want to run to the store with me?"

"Actually I'm gonna go take a shower. Why don't you pick up dinner" she said running her hands up his back and wrapping around to his chest pressing her body against him from behind. "And I'll take care of dessert." kissing his neck.

"Deal." he said turning around kissing her before leaving.

Nicole went to her room and undressing slipped her robe around her. She went to the closet to get out some clean clothes and seeing Vinces clothes hanging there she thought for a minute, and then pulled them out and tossed them on her bed. Going down the hall she picked up a box that was in her workout room. Packing the items in the box she closed the lid and let out a sigh putting it on the floor. She went to the bathroom to take her shower.

Later that evening, after dinner Nicole and Leland were laying together on the couch when his cell rang. She sat up so he could pull it from his belt.

"Hello." he answered.

"Hi son." Dog said. "Hows it?"

"Good Dad." Leland said giving Nicole a smile.

She stood and went to the kitchen to give him some privacy.

"We were wanting to know when you are planning on coming home?" his dad asked.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it yet." Leland replied. "I guess soon."

"I know you love this girl, but you have responsibilities to your family and your business here."

"Yeah. I know." Leland said. "I'll look at flights and be home soon."

"Beth has been on the computer and there is one tomorrow morning. I think you need to be on it." Dog told him.

"Tomorrow." Leland repeated "I think thats to soon."

"Son, you need to figure out how to make this relationship work, but you need to come home." and Leland knew that wasn't a request, but an order.

"Ok." Leland relented. "I'll call you with my flight information. Bye." and hung up as he looked toward the kitchen.

Nicole had been standing, listening to the conversation. She turned and set her hands on the counter letting out a long sigh. Leland came in and rested his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. She turned her head and gave him a small smile then moved away leaning back against the counter.

"So um...I couldn't help but over hear." She told him.

"Yeah. I guess I need to check on flights." he said.

She nodded.

"I could...." he looked at her. "buy two tickets."

Smiling, she shook her head. "You know I can't go."

"Why not?" he asked moving in front of her putting his arms around her waist.

"I have my job here, and my mom is here. My life is here." placing her hands on his chest. "Just like your life is there. Your job and your kids are there. We both knew this day would come."

He leaned into and kissed her. Tilting her head she deepened it. Then she let out a small giggle and breaking away started to laugh a little.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"This is exactly where we where the first time you kissed me." she told him.

He laughed and kissed her deep again, this time he reached down and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He carried her down the hall as she kissed and sucked on his neck. When they made it to the bedroom she wouldn't let go of him with her legs so they flopped down on the bed together laughing with him over her. He slipped his hand under her shirt and leaned down to kiss her as he gently massaged her breasts while she ran her fingers across the back of his neck. Pulling her shirt off his hands came back to run down her body taking her shorts and panties with them. He stood and took off his jeans, boxers and shirt. They climbed under the comforter together and he came over her again, this time between her legs. His tongue found its way to hers as he pushed his hard member into her. Letting out a moan as she let the sensation of him take over her body. He began to move slowly in and out taking his time and just listening to her sounds and how her body felt. He wanted to memorize every inch of her, every movement, every sound. She was doing the same. Running her hand down his face as he slowly made love to her. They locked eyes as he drove them toward orgasm. She started breathing harder and moaning louder causing him to start pushing harder and faster and soon they both were at the edge.

"O God. Leland" she cried out. "O Yes."

"Let it go Baby." he growled thrusting deep into her.

She let her release shake her body. Rolling back her head when she screamed out his name as he filled her at the same time. He slowed his movements and pulled out of her. Moving to her side she snuggled against him so her back was against his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he softly kissed her neck, she let out a satisfied sigh.

"Please come with me?" he asked quietly.

She closed her eyes "I can't" she answered and he held her tighter.

They lay together for a long time. She thought he had fallen asleep, but when she started to slip from under his arm he pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She lay back and turned to face him. "I was just gonna make some tea." giving him a kiss

"Ok." he said returning the kiss with his own.

As she was slipping on her robe she looked at him laying in her bed. "You know..um theres a laptop on the desk by the treadmill. You know, if you wanted to find your flight." as she cinched the belt around her waist.

He sat up and smiled. "You are trying to get rid of me arn't you."

"No." smiling back, "I just have to be realistic." as she walked down the hall.

He pulled on his boxers and went to find the computer. Sitting at the desk, waiting for it to boot up he looked at the two pictures she had on her desk. They were both of her and Vince. Picking up the small frame he looked at her face. Her beautiful face. She looked so happy, he only hoped he made her just as happy. Setting the picture back he started looking for his flight home.

In the kitchen Nicole had started water boiling for her tea. Getting out two mugs and setting them on the counter. She looked in the cabinet for tea bags, but didnt find the ones she wanted. Checking another one she pulled down the box and then did a double take before she closed the door. Reaching far back in the cabinet she pulled out a bottle of tequila. Walking to the counter she held the bottle in her hand. She started to sweat and took a deep breath. Glancing over her shoulder to the door she looked back at the bottle. Leland had walked down the hall and stopped at the door when he seen her, he took a step back out of her sight. He watched as she looked at the bottle. Turning it over in her hand. She held it up and took off the cap. Holding up to her nose she smelled the liquid. He seen her lick her lips and then......move to the sink pour it out. He let out a long breath and smiled. Turning back down the hall he went back to the computer.

Nicole walked in carrying two mugs of tea. She set one down next to where Leland was sitting.

"I thought you might like some tea." she smiled.

He grinned back at her. "God. I love you so much." He pulled her to sit on his lap and kissed her hard and long.

"Wow." she said breaking away. "It was just tea." she laughed.

"But that's the best tea I've ever had." he told her.

The next morning Nicole woke early. She let out a long sigh as sadness filled her. But then she smiled when she heard his voice behind her.

"It's ok." he said. "I'll be back soon."

Rolling over to face him she placed a hand on his cheek. She stared at his face for several long seconds. "When?" she asked.

"As soon as I can." he told her as his hand rubbed along her hip. "You know..." he said.

"Don't" she smiled. "Don't ask me again." leaning in to kiss him. "When's your flight?"

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "A couple hours." as his hand slipped from her hip to the small of her back pulling her to him.

He made love to her. Love like no other. Love that she felt to the very core of her soul. Every emotion she felt came out while there bodies were one. Her love for him grew with every beat of her heart. With every breath he took her desire for him filled his lungs. When they reached their climax and released for one another, she started to cry.

He moved off of her. "What baby? What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head "Nothing" she said through her tears. "I've never felt things like that before." she told him holding him tightly in her arms.

It was a quiet ride to the airport. Leland heard a sniffle and looked over at Nicole. She had her bottom lip clenched between her teeth and a tear slid down her face from under her sunglasses. He reached over and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don't cry." he said.

She laughed. "I'm not." taking his hand with hers.

They parked at the airport and made their way to his gate. He dropped his bag in a chair and placed his hands on her waist pulling her in for a deep kiss. They broke apart and she looked at him.

"Um." she looked down at her hands as she ran them on his chest. "I..I have been trying to figure out a way to tell you how grateful I am for everything you've done for me." her voice cracked with emotion. "If it hadn't been for you, I probably wouldn't be here." looking back up into his eyes.

"Hey Baby." he said putting her face in his hands. "You sound like this is good-bye. It's not." he kissed her. "I'll be back, and you can come visit me. This is just the beginning, OK?"

She nodded. The announcement called his flight. Her tears fell and he wiped them away before he kissed her deep. He broke from her and placed his forehead to hers. She kept her eyes closed while he rubbed her face with his thumbs and her hands ran down his shoulders and around his back to hold him tight.

"I love you." she told him.

"I love you." he answered.

They broke apart and stood staring at one another. He took her hands in his.

"I'll call you later." he said and she nodded. "And call me anytime you want, and I do mean anytime." he told her and she nodded again.

They heard the boarding call for his flight again. He picked up his bag and kissed her once more.

"Well, Junior." she smiled. "I guess I'll see you around."

He smiled back. "Yeah. Soon, i promise."

"Ok" she said. "I love you."

"I love you. I'll call you." he told her and then turned to go through the door to his plane.

She watched until she couldn't see him anymore and with a heavy heart started to leave the airport. Her phone rang and pulling it from her belt she laughed out loud at the caller id.

"Hello." she was still laughing

"I told you I would call." she could hear the smile in his sexy voice. "Go to the window." he said.

She walked back over to the large window and looked at the plane. Searching each small window she laughed again when she seen him sitting there looking at her. His heart skipped a beat to hear and see her laughing.

"I just wanted to see you one more time." he said.

She layed her hand on the glass. "I miss you already." she said.

"I promise. I'll see you soon." he said and then she seen him turn his head and nod. "I gotta shut off my phone. I love you."

"I love you." she answered and they both closed their phones. She stood at the window until the plane was gone.

Walking in the door of her house she slowly closed it behind her. She had lived alone for many years, but this was the first time she ever felt lonely.

They spoke every day for the next several weeks. Both of them were back to work, but made sure to make time for one another, even if only a few minutes. Nicole came home after a long day. She dropped her gear by the door and went down to the bedroom. Stripping off her work clothes and letting down her hair she slipped on a robe and flopped back on the bed. Reaching over to the nightstand she picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Bail Bonds." he sounded rushed. She knew he was busy.

"Hey. You busy?" she asked.

"Yeah Baby. Can I call you back later?" he said with a much softer tone.

"Of course. I'm just gonna jump in the shower." she told him.

He laughed. "Great. Now I have the image of you in the shower while I'm trying to find this guy."

"Sorry." she said with a laugh.

After hanging up the phone and taking a shower she was laying on the couch watching TV waiting for his call. She must have fallen asleep. She was jolted awake by the phone ringing.

"Hello." she said with a quick breath.

"You ok?" he asked.

"O yeah." she said. "You just scared me."

"Sorry baby." he said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok. How was your day?" as she settled back in to the couch.

"Long. Didn't find our guy, so back out first thing in the morning." he sounded tired.

"Sorry." she said. "I miss you."

"I miss you to." he told her. "I'd do anything to see you right now."

"Well, Bobby is taking a week off. So......" she trailed off.

"Your gonna come see me?" he asked

"If you want some company? I mean after all I've never seen the ocean." she smiled.

"You haven't? Well, that settles it you need to get your little ass over here tomorrow." he laughed.

"Not tomorrow, but how about the day after." she told him.

"I'll take it." he said. "You just made my whole day. I don't think I'll be able to sleep now."

"We have to, but I'll call you tomorrow." she said. "I love you."

"I love you to. I can't wait to see you." he told her.

Nicole spent the next day getting ready for her trip to see Leland. She even bought some new clothes and a new bikini. Leland on the other hand was so excited he couldn't stop smiling all day.

"Listen Son," Dog teased. "You walk in that house with that big grin on your face that fugitive is gonna think he's being busted by Mr. Rogers." Everyone laughed.

He called that night and got her flight information and told her he'd be there to pick her up.

"I can't wait to see you." she said.

"I know. Me too." he told her. "I told Duane Lee he had to move out of the house for the next week." laughing.

The next day as Nicole sat on the plane she suddenly became very nervous. She had been so excited to see Leland she almost forgot about the rest of the Chapmans. She was sure Leland had told them everything that had happened, with the drinking and the accident and then going through her withdrawals. She only hoped she could face them. Staring out the small window she smiled at the ocean below her. Forget everything else, she thought to herself, I just want to see him.

Pacing in the airport Leland would check his watch every couple seconds and then look to the arrival board to make sure her flight was on time.

"Relax dude." Duane Lee said. "She'll be here."

The plane landed and Nicole walked out into the waiting area. She scanned the crowd and smiled when she spotted him standing near the window. Practically running to him she dropped her bag and jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tight as hers went around his shoulders just as tight and her face buried into his neck.

"God I missed you." he whispered into her ear.

She pulled back just far enough to press her lips to his in a deep passionate kiss. They let everyone else disappear and were the only two people in the world at that moment. Leland ran his fingers through the hair on the back of her head as they continued their kiss, holding on to one another. After several minutes they were brought back to reality by the sound of Duane Lee coughing and then clearing his throat. They broke apart and she smiled at him.

"O. Sorry." she blushed running her thumb across Lelands bottom lip to wipe away a trace of her lip gloss.

"No problem." Duane Lee told her as he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I guess he's just glad to see you."

They waited at baggage claim and picked up her other bag. They got in the car and were driving.

"So what do you want to see first?" Leland asked her.

She glanced back at Duane Lee and then looking at Leland "Your place." she said softly. Leland smiled.

"So..um Dude. I forgot I have some stuff to do at Dad's. So why don't you drop me there." Duane Lee said with a wink at Nicole.

"Ok." Leland said.

They dropped him at Dog and Beths and Duane Lee walked inside.

Looking past him. "Where's Nicole and Leland?" Dog asked.

"They, um had other plans first." he smirked.

As they drove toward Lelands, Nicole stared out the window at the ocean peeking through the passing buildings. The sun was just starting to set and as they turned a corner she could see the full beautiful view.

"Wow." she said softly.

Leland smiled and placed his hand on her leg. She looked at him.

"Can we stop?" she asked.

"Sure." he said. Driving a few more miles before pulling off the road into a lot.

They got out of the car and he took her hand as he walked her toward the surf. She stopped once and pulled off her sandals. Not many people were left on the beach. A woman and her kids gathering the last of their belongings. A young couple sitting together on a blanket. Nicole and Leland stood together at the waters edge, he stood behind her with his hands around her waist as they stared out at the ocean. The tide coming in and washing across her toes. He gently moved her hair from her neck and placed a soft kiss in its place. She tilted her head and let out a soft moan while she turned in his arms to face him.

"It's beautiful." she told him.

"Your beautiful." he said kissing her long and slow. Her hands ran down his arms and then back up to his neck. He pulled her tight to him as their kiss turned heated and hungry.

She broke apart from him and with panting breath "Take me to your place."

He drove her toward his house. She sat and stared at him then gingerly ran her fingers along the side of his head.

"You cut your hair." she said.

He glanced at her with a smile. "Yeah. Couple days ago."

"I like it." She leaned over and kissed close to his ear, moving down to his neck.

"MMMMM" he moaned. Her hand running down his chest between his legs as she continued to kiss and suck his neck.

"Is it much farther?" she whispered.

He shook his head trying to focus his attention on driving and not what she was doing to him, but losing that fight.

"I've missed you." she purred as she continued to rub him through his pants as she felt him grow. "I've missed you touching me and kissing me and" she let out a low moan in his ear "fucking me."

"O God" he sighed and licked his bottom lip

She popped the button on his pants and released his hard member. She worked him with her hand and then kissed his cheek before leaning down and sliding her mouth around him.

"O shit" he muttered letting out a long breath. He ran his hand down her back and over her ass as she knelt in the seat next him. He let the desire build as she sucked and licked him.

She lifted her head "You ok?" she smiled.

He was breathing hard "Yeah" and she continued to please him.

He drove down the road but leaned back in his seat gripping her hair with his fingers while her head moved up and down as she let his dick glide deep in her throat. He began to push into her mouth and she worked him faster. He let out a long groan when he released his load into her mouth.

Sitting up she smiled as he turned into the driveway. He parked the truck and cut the engine before zipping up his pants. Cupping her face in his hands he captured her lips with his in a deep passionate kiss. Breaking apart after several minutes they were both breathing hard.

"Come on." he growled jumping out of the truck and jogging to her side as she was getting out. He reached down and picked her up over his shoulder. She laughed as he went up to the house and unlocked the door. She barely could shut the door as he started off down the hall.

Looking quickly around "Nice place." she laughed.

Going in his room he tossed her on his king size bed.

She grinned at him "Last time you did that, handcuffs were involved."

He laughed as he came over her once again for a hard deep kiss. His hands sliding under her shirt and she let out a low moan at the feel of him touching her bare skin. She gripped his arms as his mouth went to her neck and started sucking and tasting her.

"O god Leland." she called out pulling at the hem of his shirt.

He sat up and took off his shirt and she reached out to touch his tight muscular chest and stomach. She licked her lips and bit at her bottom lip. Lifting her up to him, he pulled off her shirt and bra tossing them to the floor. As he placed lots of kisses along her neck and shoulders, she popped the button on his jeans and started to push them off. He stood up and took of his pants and boxers while she lay back down pushing off her shorts. He came over her and ran his fingertips along the lace of her panties while he looked in her eyes.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you." she answered.

He slid his fingers into her panties to her center and pushed them in. She arched her back and let out a moan.

"God your wet." he growled in her ear. "and so hot." as he worked her with his fingers.

Her orgasm was building fast. Pushing her body into his hand she called out his name.

"Fuck me Leland." she cried. "Fuck me."

He removed his fingers and thrust his cock into her hard and fast. She felt tight around him as he moved in and out. Getting faster with every push. Her screams of passion drove him to give her everything he had. Their sweaty bodies moving together. Nicole pushed up on his chest and he flipped them so she could take control. Never loosing their connection she sat up on him. He gripped her hips tightly in his hands setting a fast pace as she rode him. Finally she couldn't hold back any longer and her body shuddered as her release washed over her. He turned them once again and continued to pound her, until he filled her with his cum. Breaking apart they lay together coming down from their sexual high.

Finally able to speak Nicole turned to face him. "Tell me." she smiled. "Why did I let you leave again?" and he laughed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked sitting up and pulling on his boxers. "It's still early. We can go out."

"It may be early here, but its bedtime in Colorado and I'm exhausted." she smiled slipping on a t-shirt as she climbed under the blankets.

"Ok baby." he said getting into bed with her. "We can eat later."

She snuggled into his chest as his arms wrapped her into him. They both fell asleep and for the first time in weeks slept well.

When Nicole woke it was still dark. She rolled to look at Leland sleeping soundly next to her and her first thought was. This is where I belong. She lay on her side and watched him for several minutes before quietly climbing out of bed. Slipping on a pair of shorts under Leland's t-shirt that she was wearing she went down the hall and found the kitchen. Looking through several cupboards she found the coffee and started a pot. Waiting for the coffee to brew she went in to the living room and flipped on a light. Looking around she smiled and shook her head. Mace cans on the coffee table, handcuffs in the chair and boots and gear bags near the door.

"Your up early." she jumped and turned around to see Duane Lee smiling at her.

"O." she said. "Yeah. The time difference. Um." nervously "What about you?"

"Well." he said as they walked into the kitchen and he poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Nicole before getting his own. "I like to get in the shower before the princess in there uses up all the hot water." he laughed.

She laughed. "Yeah. By the way. Where is the bathroom?" she asked.

"He didn't give you the tour." Duane Lee replied. "Its first door on the right."

When she came back out Duane Lee had turned the news on the television and was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Good." she said. "Um..your brother really saved my life you know."

"Well, He's crazy about you" Duane Lee told her. "I guess I better get in the shower. Gotta hunt today." he said standing.

"Hey." She said. "You think your Dad would mind if I tag along?" she smiled.

"I think its a great idea, but you better run it past little brother." he said going down the hall.

"Run what past me?" Leland asked walking into the living room. He sat next to Nicole and gave her a kiss. "Well, What?"

"Just thought I'd go out on the bounty with you guys today." she said.

"I...I don't think thats a good idea." he said.

"And why not?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Your on vacation."

Rolling her eyes at him while she stood up. "Give me a break. I'm going with you." as she went back down to the bedroom.

Laughing he followed her down to the bedroom. When he walked in her back was to him and she was just wearing a pair of red lace panties as she put her hair up into a ponytail. He closed the door and came up behind her kissing her neck. She leaned her head to the side and closed her eyes with a sigh. Reaching up she placed a hand on his cheek.

"That's nice." she whispered.

His hands ran around her waist as one slipped inside the front of her panties to gently rub her.

"That's nice." he said with a smile.

"Come on" Duane Lee bellowed. "Dad called. He gotta go."

"Shit" Leland muttered with one last kiss on her neck. "Let's get dressed."

She pulled some camo pants out of her bag and he laughed. "And why did you bring those?"

Nicole shrugged with a smirk "Don't know."

They dressed and drove to the office. Dog and Beth were really happy to Nicole. They greeted her with lots of hugs and she felt all her nervousness leave. Dog was excited that she wanted to go out on the bounty with them. As they all sat to get info on the guy they've been after Dog suddenly stopped and looked at Nicole.

"What?" she said.

He looked at Leland "I think...with Nicole here we can maybe go after Ricky Kai."

"No." Leland said sternly "Absolutely not." he stood up and walked over to his desk.

Nicole looked from Dog to Leland "Why not?" she asked turning in her seat to see him.

"Cause." he said. "He's out on several sexual assault charges and he's dangerous and I don't want you around him."

She stared at him for several seconds before turning back to Dog. "I think we should get him."

"Son," Dog said. "He knows Beth and Baby Lyssa so Nicole would be perfect."

Leland looked at his Dad and then at Nicole and with a shrug of his shoulders sat at the computer.

"So what do you want to do?" Nicole asked Dog.

"I hear he's been seen around Waimanalo beach." Dog said "So...if we can't get to him. We'll bring him to us." with that Dog laugh.

"So what's your plan Big Daddy?" Beth asked.

"I was thinking. Since this guy is in one of the drug houses over on Hekili Street we can't just go bustin in there. We'll be out numbered right. So I thought we could use Nicole as bait and get him out of the house and then we can take him." Dog explained his plan. "Maybe get Nicole in something a little sexy and have her car break down and I'm sure he'll come out to help. I mean he worked as a mechanic in that garage for awhile."

Leland scowled and shook his head. Nicole looked over at him and then went to him.

"It'll be fine." She said rubbing his back. "You guys will be right there the whole time."

He looked up at her. "Ok, but I don't like it."

"So sista." Beth said. "Got anything to wear?"

"I have my bag in the truck. We were gonna go to the beach later, so I could wear my suit." Nicole said.

She went out and grabbed her beach bag from Duane Lee's car. She went into the bathroom and put on her suit. When she came out and the guys seen her, Leland's jaw dropped and Duane Lee actually had to sit down. She had on a black and red two piece bathing suit with short boy short bottoms and matching bikini top and she had let her hair down. She did a spin.

"So?" she asked "This work?"

Beth laughed at the boys reactions "I think so." she said "And boys shut your mouths before you catch some flies."

Leland went over to her. "Wow. You look great." and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah." Duane Lee agreed "I think he'll come out for that."

They outfitted Nicole with a small microphone disquised as a necklace and a small earpiece so she could hear them and they could hear her. Dog said she would drive Duane Lee's car and they would show her the street. It was a dead end with 4 or 5 crack houses on it. And he was hiding in one of them. She would act like her car broke down and stand looking under the hood and they were sure this Ricky guy would come over to her. When she got positive ID they would pull in and take him down.

"Ok." she said "Sounds good."

They were loading up in the vehicles. Duane Lee gave her his keys and she walked over to the car. Leland followed. When she opened the door she turned around to face him.

"I don't like it" he said. "You won't have a mace can or handcuffs or anything."

"I'll be fine." she smiled "Don't worry. I know how to take care of myself. And you'll be right around the corner." she gave him a kiss and got in the car.

He walked over to get in the SUV with Beth. "I have a bad feeling." he mumbled to himself.

They got to the street and Nicole turned off while the others found a spot to park. They could see her but not be seen. She pumped the gas pedal to make the car lurch and then stopped it. She got out, slipping her sunglasses over her eyes and lifted the hood.

"Well, here goes nothing." she said softly. "You really think this guy would risk going to jail for this?" she said as she slipped her finger in the edge of the bottom of her suit and adjusted it over her rear.

"Baby." she heard Leland in her ear. "We'd all risk going to jail for that." with a laugh.

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. Looking under the hood she bent over slightly then standing up put her hands on her hips looking around at the houses. A few guys were out on the porch at one and they were checking her out. And one guy started walking over to her.

"Here comes one." she mumbled and put on a smile as he got closer.

"Got a problem." he said looking her up and down.

"Yeah. Um. It just died and I can't get it going again." running her fingers through her hair.

He cleared his throat "Let me take a look." he checked some things under the hood. "Don't see anything but let me get my buddy Rick. He's a mechanic. We can get you fixed up." he turned to back in the house.

"Thanks." She smiled. Turning back to the car she leaned forward on her hands "He's coming."

"Ok" she heard Dog in the earpiece. "Wait till he gets to the car and introduce yourself and get the positive ID."

"K" she muttered turning back toward the house she seen the first guy coming back followed by another guy. She looked at his face and knew it was him.

She smiled as they walked up. "So got car troubles huh Sweetheart." Ricky said stopping real close to her.

"Yeah." she said. Ricky ran the back of his hand down her arm.

Leland had his binoculars trained on her and felt his body tense when the fugitive touched her. "Bastard" he mumbled to himself.

"Let's have a look. Shall we." Ricky said turning to the car.

"Um. I really appreciate this...Rick I think your friend said" she smiled sweetly and put out her hand.

"Yeah" he said with a greasy smile taking her hand in his and lifting it to kiss the back of her hand. "Rick Kai. Thats my name."

As soon as the words left his mouth the SUVs came to life and roared down the street. They came to a screeching halt around the car. Ricky instinctively tightened his grip on Nicole's hand as she tried to pull away. All the guys jumped from the vehicles yelling for him to back away from the woman and get on the ground. They had mace cans pulled out and aimed at Ricky, but didn't want to spray and hit Nicole. Ricky pulled Nicole in front of him and from somewhere behind he pulled a switchblade knife. He held the blade to the bare skin of Nicole's stomach. She flinched as the tip of the knife slightly pushed into her. Duane Lee and Leland were slowly moving into position on either side of the pair. Ricky was walking backward toward the house holding Nicole in his grip. Her mind was racing. She couldn't let him take her inside. Dog was trying to reason with him, to let her go and surrender peacefully. Told him it would go easier on him in court. Ricky yelled back that he wasn't going to surrender. Nicole looked to Leland and could see the fear and anger in his face. She let out a deep breath and then gripping Ricky's arm and taking a step back she lifted it over her head and twisted it behind him. He was taken off guard, but soon resisted and tried to turn her back around. The guys rushed him as soon as she had made her move and had him down to the ground. During the scuffle Nicole was cut on the forearm, not bad but would need some stitches. Beth had got a towel from the truck and was holding on the cut as the guys searched Ricky and got him in the car.

"Dad, I'm gonna take Nicole to get stitched up." Leland told Dog.

"Ok Son." he answered walking over he gave Nicole a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Good job, hun. Go get that arm taken care of."

Duane Lee drove Leland and Nicole to the hospital while Dog and Beth took in the fugitive and Lyssa followed in Duane Lee's car.

Leland turned to Nicole "How bad is it?" he asked.

She lifted the towel. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

He shook his head. "I still didn't like it one bit."

Nicole let out a small laugh. "Hey, we got that creep back in jail so it was worth it."

Duane Lee turned into the hospital "Here we are." he said.

As they were getting out Nicole looked to Leland. "You have anything here I can put on. I feel a little exposed in this outfit."

He grabbed a coat out of the back and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I think you look hot in that outfit." he whispered in her ear before kissing the side of her head.

After what felt like an eternity she was called back into an exam room and Leland went with her. The nurse took her blood pressure, temperature and drew some blood for their routine tests. She came back and cleaned the wound and said the doctor would be in to stitch it up. Nicole sat on the exam table and smiled at Leland sitting in the chair across the room. His eyes met hers and he got up and moved to her. He stood between her legs and let his hands slip to her waist. Leaning in he kissed her soft and slow. Breaking apart he looked deep in her eyes.

"I love you so much." he said.

She ran her hand down his chest "I love you to."

"Nicole, will you..." Leland was cut off when the doctor walked in.

"Ok now." the doctor said. "Let's have a look at that arm."

He looked at the cut and said it would take a few stitches and then asked how it happened as he looked through her paperwork. When Nicole explained what happened the doctor nodded.

"Well, you should really be more careful. Especially in your condition." he said.

Nicole was confused and looked at the doctor. "Condition. What condition?" she asked.

"Being pregnant and all you should really consider a job change for awhile." he told her.

Nicole's heart nearly jumped from her chest. "Wait...what?" she looked at the doctor. Then turning to Leland who looked just as shocked. "What did he sssay?" she asked him

"Um..pregnant." Leland stuttered.

"I take it you didn't know." the doctor smiled.

"No...no." Nicole stammered. "Know...I didn't know." she looked at Leland who now had a small grin on his face. "Your happy?" she asked and he nodded.

"Well," the doctor said. "Let me get this arm stitched up."

Leland stood and stared at Nicole the entire time the doctor worked on her. He couldn't be happier about having a baby with her, but had to smile at the look on her face. Pure shock. After the doctor stitched her arm he did a couple other exams and brought in the ultrasound machine and checked out the baby. He told them she was right around 3 to 4 weeks along. Once the doctor finished he congratulated them and said they could have a few minutes alone before leaving.

Leland walked over and stood between her legs again resting his hands on her thighs. "You ok?" he asked still smiling.

"Um yeah." she said. "A baby."

He nodded.

"No. You don't understand" she told him "A baby. We...are having a baby. I...am having a baby."

He laughed. Putting a hand to her face he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I couldnt be happier." he said and pulled her lips to his for a deep kiss.

She broke away. "Ok, but" she swallowed "Your gonna have to let me get used to this."

"Deal." he said. He took her hand in his and helped her off the table and went out to tell Duane Lee the news.

After Leland told his family they were so excited. They had a big family dinner and Nicole learned what a crazy bunch they were. Dog kept joking that soon Leland would have as many kids as he did. Nicole felt a little overwhelmed by the whole thing. She wasn't sure how she really felt about having one baby, much less a dozen.

Later, after they went back to Leland's Nicole was standing out on the lanai staring at the view. Leland walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." she sighed. "Just this..whole thing is a little..." she trailed off

"Scary" he said.

She nodded and turned to face him. "I mean...Vince and I talked about having kids in the future, but when he was...after he was gone. I guess I thought I never would. You know. I just kinda put it out of my head. And now."

He pulled her into a hug and loved the way she nuzzled his neck. He never wanted to let her go. He broke apart from her and gave her a soft kiss. Looking in her eyes.

"Marry me." he said.

"OO wait." she laughed a little "Thats um... a little crazy, dont you think." she said.

"Why?" he smiled.

"I mean. It's not 1950 you don't have to marry me, just because you knocked me up." she laughed.

"I'm not. I was gonna ask earlier, but the doctor kinda ruined it." he told her.

"Well," she said. "Why don't we slow down. Maybe take this one step at a time."

"Ok. So, what's the first step?" he wanted to know.

"How about. In a couple months, maybe....I move here. Maybe." she said. "And then we can go from there."

He thought about it for a minute. "Alright. But on two conditions."

"What?" she smiled.

" One. No maybe's." he told her "You move here in a couple months. For sure."

"Ok." she said "I'll move here in a couple months. And what is two?"

"Two. No more bounty hunting." he said.

"awww. That sucks." she pouted playfully.

"I know. But it's for the best." he said pulling her back in close to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you realize that I only have 5 more nights here."

"Don't say that." he said. He pressed his forehead to hers.

The next morning Nicole had started a pot of coffee and was making breakfast. She poured a cup just as Leland walked in the kitchen. Without saying a word he took the cup from her hand and replaced it with a glass of juice. She looked at him as he took a sip from the cup.

"No coffee?" she asked.

"No coffee." he said with a smile. "It's not good for my baby."

She let out a sigh and then with a smile drank her juice.

Leland spent the next few days showing Nicole the around the island. The tourist spots, the beaches, restaurants, and shops. And just enjoying the time they had. One night after dinner they were walking along the beach hand in hand.

"I was thinking since your leaving in a couple days why don't we go over to the big island tomorrow and you can meet the boys." he said.

She stopped and looked at him. "Um. OK." she hesitated.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Don't you want to meet them?"

"O. Of course I do." she said and then paused. "And their....mother."

He smiled. "Yeah. Her to. They ask about you. They want to meet you."

Nicole let out a sigh "Its just that. My whole life its just been me and my mom. Thats it. And you have so many people in your life that..I don't know how you do it."

"I've always had people around. All my brothers and sisters and their families. It's who I am. And now...our baby will have that too." he kissed her.

The next morning as they sat on the plane Leland could see how nervous she was. She kept wringing her hands and messing with her hair. Finally he reached over and took her hands in his.

"Relax." he smiled at her. "Their just kids. And they are gonna love you."

"That's easy for you to say...they already love you." she told him.

They spent the day and that night in Kona. They boys were a little standoffish at first but soon warmed up to Nicole as the day went on. Maui was welcoming and friendly and was very happy to hear about the baby. Dakota and Cobie would argue over what it should be a boy or a girl. That night after dinner with the boys and Maui, Leland and Nicole went back to Lelands apartment. She walked in and sat on the couch rubbing her stomach.

"You ok?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Just..feel a little sick." she said.

He smiled. "What?" she asked.

He just shook his head and smiled.

"O man." she said getting up and rushing to the bathroom. When she came back and sat down, he was still smiling.

"What?" she said again.

"Just. I think you have morning sickness." he let out a laugh.

"But its 9:30 at night." she whined laying down with her head in his lap.

He rubbed her stomach "Sometimes that's the way it is." then leaned over and kissed her lips.

She placed a hand on his cheek as he continued to kiss her. Finally breaking apart "MMMM that's better." she smiled. She sat up and taking her hand Leland stood and led her to the bedroom. He shut the door and stripped off his shirt. Running her hands up his bare chest to his shoulders Nicole pressed her lips to his in a steamy kiss. He pulled her leg around him so he could run his hand up her thigh under her skirt. She broke apart from him and pushed her skirt to the floor revealing her blue lace panties and then when he unbuttoned her blouse letting it fall from her, he seen the matching bra. He stepped back to admire her beautiful body. She smiled as his eyes roamed her. Slipping her fingers in the side of her panties to pull them off. Lelend put out a hand and stopped her.

"Leave them on." he grinned. "For now."

Holding her hand in his, he spun her around slowly so he could look at her. Then pulling her back to him he captured her mouth with his in a desire filled kiss that left her weak. Laying her on the bed he came over her never letting his lips leave hers. Running his hand down her thigh as she wrapped her leg around him. She could feel him getting aroused as he started to grind into her. Reaching between them she opened his pants and slid her hand in to stroke his now hard erection. He let out a moan as he felt her touch him. Kissing her neck and nibbling her ear his hot breath on her skin sent fire through her body.

"I need you." he whispered. "I need you now."

She nodded unable to speak. He pushed off his pants and boxers while she wiggled out of her panties. Coming between her legs she felt him start to push into her. Holding tight to his arms she lifted her legs around him so he could fill her completely. Her cries of passion took over as he thrust deep into her over and over again. Bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm.

As her release hit her she screamed his name. "O GOD LELAND...O GOD" she cried. "LELAND. YES YES YES."

He pumped into her letting her pleasure drive him harder until he exploded with a long loud groan.

They lay together without saying anything. Kissing her head and pulling her close Leland wanted for nothing more. He placed a hand on her stomach and she turned to look at him. He smiled at her.

"I can't believe" she said softly "we're having a baby."

Nicole woke early the next morning ,but found the bed empty. Getting up she wrapped Lelands robe around her and walked down the hall. She found him in the kitchen making breakfast.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"Hey." he turned to look at her. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

She walked over and kissed him. "That is the sweetest thing."

"I guess we can just eat at the table" he laughed setting the food out for them.

As she sat down and looked at the table full of food, she laughed. "How many people are feeding?"

"I just wanted to make sure you get enough. Make sure my baby doesn't get hungry." kissing the top of her head before sitting down.

Leland broke the silence as they ate. "So...when's your flight?"

She looked at the clock on the wall. "This afternoon. I guess we need to head back over so I can get to the airport soon."

He sat his fork down and looked at her. "Nicole. Why don't you stay?" he said. "I mean I can hire someone to pack up your place and you can just stay here."

"You know I can't." she said. "Let me do this in my own way ok."

He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I'll be back before you know it." she told him.

"Ok." he said, but she could tell it still upset him. "But I'm not waiting months to see you. I'll try to get a long weekend in a couple weeks and come out there."

"I'd love that." She smiled.

They flew back over to Honolulu and went by Lelands to get her other bag and went by the office so Nicole could say bye to everyone. They finally made it to the airport just in time for her flight back to Colorado.

She looked at her feet and let out a long breath before looking up at him. He pulled her into his arms for a tight hug and kissed the side of her head. She pulled back and then pressed her lips to his.

"I love you." she whispered breaking apart.

"I love you." he replied. They heard the call for her flight.

"I hate this." she told him

He nodded. "Me too. Call me when you get home."

"I will." she said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." he told her

"Ok." she said and with one more kiss she got on her plane back to Colorado. She got home and immediately called Leland. They talked for a couple hours until finally she told him she was tired and had to work in the morning.

"NO bounties." he ordered.

She let out a laugh. "I know. I promise. I'll just help around the office."

"Ok. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you." he said.

"I love you." she replied.

The next day when Nicole went in to the bail office and told her mother about the baby, Julie was so excited to be a grandmother she called Leland to thank him.

Leland let out a laugh. "O trust me...It was my pleasure." he told her

"Ok now, I may be happy, but that's still my daughter." she teased him.

"Is she around?" he asked. "I'd love to talk to her."

"Well," Julie said. "She's with a client right now, but I'll have her call later."

"Ok. Talk to you soon." he said before hanging up.

Over the next few weeks, Nicole was getting used to the idea of being a mother. She had made an appointment with her OB/GYN and started looking at baby things when she went shopping. Leland called every night. She was usually sick by then, since her morning sickness hit her at night. Talking to him made her feel alot better.

Very early one morning Nicole walked into her house and dropped her keys on the table near the door. She slowly walked to the couch and sat down staring out at the wall. Picking up the phone she dialed his number knowing it was even earlier there.

"Hello." he said trying to wake up.

"Leland." she said softly

He sat up leaning on his elbow. "Hey hon. You ok? What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm ok." she paused. "I...just got home from the hospital." her voice soft and slow.

He sat up, swinging his legs on to the floor. "Why?"

"I um...was having some pain earlier so I went to just get checked." she stopped.

"And." he said.

There was a long pause. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

His eyes closed as his head fell and his chin hit his chest.

Neither one spoke for several minutes.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly

"Yeah." she replied "I'm so sorry." she said again.

"Don't be sorry Baby." he comforted her. "It's ok. It's not your fault."

Again several minutes of silence.

"I can be on the next plane." he told her.

"No." She said. "You don't have to. You can't do anything and you'll be here next week right?"

"Of course." he told her. "But if you need me now..."

"No. Its ok. I'm...ok." she said. "I'm tired. I think I'll go lay down."

"OK baby." he said. "I love you so much."

That made her smile a little "I love you."

"I'll see you soon." he told her before they hung up.

She lay back on the couch and stared at the wall. Leland lay back on his bed letting out a deep sigh. Neither one able to sleep.

Several hours later Nicole was still in the same place, staring at the same wall. She had seen the room grow light as the sun rose, but never moved. At that same time Leland was getting out of bed getting only a restless sleep after Nicole called him. He decided to go to the gym and work out some of the emotions he was feeling. As he drove he made a quick phone call. Nicole was still on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. Getting up she opened the door to find a delivery man with a very large bouquet of red and white roses. She took them, thanked the man and sat them on the table. Taking out the card she read: 'I love you. I miss you. We'll try again. Leland' With a small smile she smelled the fragrant flowers. Picking up the phone she called him.

"Hey baby." he answered.

"Hi. Thank you. The flowers are beautiful." she said.

"I just wish I could have brought them in person." he told her.

"Me to. " she said softly. "I'm gonna go lay down."

"Ok hun. I love you." he said.

"Me to." and she hung up. She made one more call to break the news to her mother and then went to her room .

She took off her clothes leaving only her panties and t-shirt, climbed into the bed pulling the comforter up over her head. Except for going to the bathroom, thats where she stayed for several days. Her mother stopped by once, but Nicole told her she was fine and to leave her alone. She ignored all the calls and knocks on the door. Leland was worried that he couldn't reach her and called Julie. She told him that Nicole had been in bed for days. He called the house and left several messages.

Several hours later the phone rang again. Reaching out from under the comforter Nicole felt on the nightstand and picked up the phone, pulling it under the blanket.

"Hello." she said.

"Hey baby." Leland answered. "How are you?"

"Fine." she told him with no emotion in her voice.

"You sure?" he asked. "Your mom said you haven't got out of bed."

"So." she snapped at him. "I'm just...dealing with this."

"Are you dealing or hiding." he said.

"Fine." she yelled at him. "Leland, YOU tell me how I'M supposed to deal with this. YOU tell me how I'M supposed to feel and what I'M supposed to do."

He was silent for a long time. "I'll be there tomorrow."

"Don't bother." still angry and yelling. "Just....don't bother."

She hung up the phone and dropped it on the floor. Pulling the blanket back over her head she ignored the phone when it started ringing again.

The next day she was still sleeping when the sound of the door opening woke her. She sat up a little and heard footsteps coming down the hall. When Leland appeared in her bedroom door she let out a sigh and shook her head.

As she rolled over pulling the covers back over her "I thought I asked you not to come." she grumbled.

He stood and watched her moving under the blankets before getting comfortable. He watched for several more minutes before kicking off his shoes and taking off his pants and climbing into bed with her. He moved close to her feeling her body tense as he pressed against her and slid his hand over her hip. She didn't move away, but she also didn't try to get closer to him either. A few minutes passed and he grazed the back of her neck with his lips and squeezed her tighter to him. This time he felt her relax and press against him. He held her like that for hours. Neither one speaking.

Finally, she turned over and faced him. She looked in his eyes and then it became real. She wanted it all to be a dream, but it wasn't. Everything she had tried to push away, all the pain and heartbreak came rushing back in that instant. She felt it all inside and tears filled her eyes. Releasing all the hurt and anger she was trying to avoid, she cried. He pulled her to him holding her close. His heart was broken and to hear her sobs of pain only hurt him more. He let his tears spill from his eyes while he held her.

"Why?" she asked between sobs "Why our baby?"

"I don't know." he told her kissing just above her ear. "I don't know."

When she finally stopped crying she lay back and stared at the ceiling. She wiped her face and let out a long jagged breath.

"How can I miss something I never had? Or love someone I never even met?" she wondered out loud.

He took her hand in his and gently rubbed the back of it with his thumb. She rolled to face him again. He brushed her hair from her face and let his hand rest on her cheek.

He softly kissed her lips then she moved close to rest her head on his chest.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When she woke it was morning. Rolling over she found her bed empty and for a brief second, thought that she had imagined him there. Then she heard the shower running. She got up and went to the bathroom as she stripped off the panties and shirt she was wearing. Stepping into the shower with him, he smiled at her.

"Hey baby." he said.

"Hi." she answered moving close to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as the hot water flowed over her body. Letting his hand travel from her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach and around her waist Leland was getting aroused by her. He'd missed her. He needed to be close to her. He kissed her neck as he pulled her tight to him. Her hands ran up and down his back. She could feel his erection growing against her. Taking a step back she looked in his eyes.

"I..I don't think I can." she told him.

"That's ok baby." he grinned at her. "Sometimes it has a mind of its own."

After their shower they were dressed and Nicole was brushing her hair.

"There is no food here." Leland told her. "I'm gonna run get us something to eat. You want anything special?"

She shook her head. "Whatever you get is fine."

He gave her a quick kiss "I love you."

She heard him leave and went to the bedroom. After she changed the sheets and made the bed, she went to the kitchen and seen the flowers Leland had sent. They were beginning to wilt so she added some fresh water to help perk them up. Reading the card again, the words jumped out at her 'We can try again.' How could she tell him...she didn't want to try again.

He brought home chinese and almost had to force her to eat. She picked at her food and only took a few bites before she got up from the table and went to lay on the couch. He followed and sat next to her. Lifting her feet he laid them across his lap and gently rubbed her leg. She looked over at him.

"How long will I feel like this?" she asked.

"I don't know baby." he told her.

She sat up and took his hand in hers. "Um..The card with the flowers." she said looking down as she ran her fingers over his strong hand.

"Yeah." he answered.

"You...um...said you want to try again." and looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah." he said. "I do."

"Well, " she looked back down again. "I don't know if I do." she told him.

He was silent for a few long seconds. "Ok." he said. "Why?"

"I just..what if something happened again. I don't think I could go through all this twice." she choked back her tears.

He took her hand and laid it on his chest keeping his hand over hers. "Honey, I don't mean tomorrow or next week or even next year, but I love you and someday I want to have a baby with you." he said softly.

She swallowed and started to cry again. He pulled her up to sit on his lap and held her. Leaning her head on his shoulder she kissed his neck.

"I love you" she said.

He smiled "God, I needed to hear that."

He turned his head and kissed her. She made it deep running her hand around to the back of his head. He turned them and lay her back on the coach, coming over her. She rolled her head back when he started kissing her neck.

"I've missed you." she whispered.

He slipped his hand under her shirt and her body trembled as the heat from his touch flowed through her. He placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulder before standing up. She slipped her hand into his and followed him to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to stand between his legs. Lifting her shirt, he gently kissed her stomach and hips. She playfully pushed him back and he moved up on the bed. She climbed up and straddled him as he lay on the bed. Running her hands under his shirt she lifted it off his body and leaned over kissed his bare chest. Sitting up she looked down at him.

"Come home with me." he said.

She let out a sigh and moved off of him and the bed.

"I...I can't" she said. "Not yet."

He sat up and put his feet on the floor. "Why not?" he asked. "You are going to soon. Why not now?"

She felt anger building. "Why do you do this to me? Leland." she changed her clothes as she talked "You pressure me. All the time. Your pushing me to do what...you want me to do, when you want me to do it."

"I just want to be with you." he said.

"I've told you before. I need to do things my way and when I'm ready. I love you and want to be with you too, but I'm not ready to move yet." she told him. "I need you to let me do it my way. And if you can't, then...." she stopped and looked at him. "Then maybe...I'm not the one for you." she turned to left the room.

He found her in the living room putting on her running shoes. He stood behind the couch. "I'm not trying pressure you." he said softly "I want you with me. I want to take care of you."

She hung her head. "I can't do this right now." She stood "I'm going for a run."

"It looks like rain." he told her. "Why don't you run on the treadmill?"

"I need to be outside." she said. "I'll be fine. I won't be long." as she walked to the door.

"I love you." he said

She stopped and looked back and gave him a small smile. "Me too."

As she ran her mind raced. Her thoughts of Leland and how much she did love him and want to be with him, but leaving here...leaving her mother would be to hard. When she thought about having the baby, of course she would go be with him, but now it was different. She knew it was her fear again. Her fear of him leaving her. She felt she needed to push him away first. While she ran she never noticed that the dark clouds were getting blacker until she felt the water start to fall and hit her face. It was slow and kinda refreshing at first but then grew harder and harsher. She slowed down and was jogging in place looking around her. She looked at the closest door. It said. 'Joe's Bar and Grill'. Letting out a long breath she opened the door and went inside. Letting her eyes adjust to the dim lights inside she looked around. Only a few people were there. She took a seat at the bar.

"Hey there." the bartender said. "Not the best day to be out running." he said with a smile.

She smiled back. "No. I guess not. Mind if I wait out the storm here?"

"Not a problem." he answered. "Can I get you something?"

"Um." she swallowed. "Just a diet coke. Thanks."

He turned to get it. "On second thought." she said "How about a shot of tequila."

"Everything ok?" the bartender asked.

Nicole looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah."

"Well I only ask because you've been staring at the shot for a good thirty minutes." he said.

"Have you ever thought about how your life can change in a split second." Nicole started to talk. "How you can be living and thinking you know what your life is gonna be like and then in an instant its turned upside down and your headed in a whole new direction. With all new goals and ideas."

"Yeah. I guess." the bartender said quietly as he leaned against the counter to listen.

"I mean, you think you know something and then it only takes a second for you to realize you didn't know anything. One little thing can change your whole life. And it could be anything." she said looking up at him. "One gunshot.....one kiss.....one " looking back down at the glass "drink"

Just then the her cell rang. She pulled it from her pocket and looked at the caller id then with a smile looked at the bartender. "One phone call."

"Hello." she answered

"Hey hun." Leland said. "I was a little worried with this storm."

"O" she told him. "I got in out of the rain."

"You want me to come and get you." He asked.

"Sure." She said. Nicole told him where she was and before he could say anything she said "See you in a few minutes" and disconnected their call.

Leland walked in a few minutes later. He took the seat next to Nicole at the bar. Looking from the shot glass to her.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." he replied.

"Can I get you something?" the bartender asked.

Leland just shook his head. "So." he said looking back to Nicole. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am." She said smiling at him. Leaning over she kissed him.

He smirked. "How many of those have you had?"

Laughing "None." she told him. "I just....wanted to see. You know."

He nodded. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"When do you go home?" she asked.

"My flights tomorrow." he told her. "Why?"

"Well," she smiled at him. "I was thinking....maybe you could...help me pack."

A huge grin spread across his face. "Really."

She nodded "Yeah. I guess. I can't wait for my life to change on its own. I gotta take the chance and make it change."

"Ok." he kissed her. "Well, lets get out of here then."

They got up to leave.

"So." the bartender called to Nicole. She turned to look back at him. "Did that phone call turn your life upside down?" he smiled.

"It sure did." She told him.

Leland was on cloud nine. He was so happy she was coming home with him. He held her hand the entire drive back to her place and as soon as they walked in the door he pulled her to him and backed her against the wall. Kissing her hard he pressed his body to hers. She ran her hands around his neck and deepened their kiss. She lay her head back against the wall when he broke from her and attacked her neck with his lips and tongue. Her breath already coming hard and fast.

"I need you." she panted to him.

"Not as much as I need you." he said.

They started pulling off each others clothes the whole time kissing and touching each other. When they were naked she took his hard member in her hand and started to gently stroke him. His moan told her he liked it. Grabbing her hips he once again captured her mouth under his. Pushing his tongue to meet hers, letting his desire push them. He pulled her hand off of him and taking both of hers held them above her head then took her erect nipple in his mouth gently sucking. With every touch and kiss he gave her, she felt herself getting hotter. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist. Feeling his excitement against her, she needed it inside.

"Baby." she purred in his ear.

"MMMM" he mumbled into her neck as he continued to suck.

"Take me to bed." she said.

He shook his head and then looked at her. Letting go of her hands he gripped her leg and adjusted it on his hip, she felt him enter her. Letting out a gasp as he filled her she lay her head back against the wall and was overcome by pleasure. He started to move into her. She let out a moan. With every thrust her moans grew louder causing him to pump harder. She gripped his shoulders tight as her orgasm reached the edge and as he pushed into her it flowed through her while she screamed out. He continued to pound her until she stopped shaking and then he pulled out. Turning her around he bent her over and she pressed her hands to the wall while he spread her legs. With her hips tight in his grasp he entered her again this time from behind. Her knees weak from her orgasm she pushed against him for support as he finally reached his climax and exploded deep inside her. He pulled from her a second time she stood up and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. He came up behind her and softly kissed her shoulders. She turned her head to look at him.

He winked at her and softly said. "Now....I'll take you to bed."

Nicole had been living in Hawaii with Leland for almost two years now. She went to work with the Chapmans at Da Kine and loved it. They had gone back to help Bobby Brown in Colorado many times, and Julie came to visit her, so she didn't miss her mother to much. Leland had tried to talk to her about getting married, but she wasn't really ready for that. She did cut back to working only part time about 4 months ago since they decided to try and have a baby.

She walked out of the bathroom and picked up the phone, dialing his number.

"Hey baby." he answered.

"Hi. You busy?" she asked.

"Just about to go look for our guy." he said. "What's up?"

"Well, I just took a test and I'm ovulating today. So I thought maybe....." she trailed off.

"You thought maybe I could come home and take care of you first." he told her in a hushed tone.

"Yeah." she said with a little moan to give him an extra incentive.

He let out a small laugh. "We really got to act fast on this lead, but I promise I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok." She said. "I'll be here.....waiting......in bed.......naked." she giggled.

"O girl. You are gonna kill me." he told her as they hung up.

When Leland walked back over to the group, he had a big smile on his face.

"So was that the mother of my future grand child?" Dog asked.

Leland nodded with a grin. "Yeah. She needs me to bring something home when we're done here."

Nicole was asleep by the time Leland made it home. He walked in the front door to a dark, quiet house. Leaving his gear by the door he quietly made his way down the hall. Slowly opening the bedroom door he saw her sleeping. He leaned against the door frame and watched her for several minutes. He loved the little noises she made when she let out a breath and the way she would wrinkle her nose alittle when stirred. When she rolled over the blanket slipped down revealing her bare shoulder and her naked back was exposed to him. He let out a low moan and started to get hard. Pulling off his clothes, he climbed into bed. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pressed against her and kissed her neck.  
"Your late." she grumbled.

"I'm sorry." he said between kisses to her neck "All I thought about today" he whispered in her ear "was you...here. Fantasizing about the things we would do tonight. But being here with you, even my fantasies can't compare with how beautiful and sexy you are."

She let a smile spread across her lips as she listened to him. "Your forgiven." she laughed as she turned to face him.

Her arm wrapping around him as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. He let his hand run down the length of her body then grabbed her leg pulling it over his hip. Their kiss turned hot and passionate. She could feel him pressing into her. Rolling over she straddled him and reached down guided his hard member so she could slide onto him letting out a moan as she did. He gripped her hips tightly as she started to ride him. Her breath coming faster she sat up and he watched as she ran her hands up her stomach and over her breasts softly pinching her erect nipples before running her hands through her hair. When she looked down at him the look in his eyes told her he enjoyed watching her.

"You know." he said. "This is not the best position for making a baby."

"I know." she moaned, "But it feels so good."

He smiled as he rolled them so he was between her legs and started thrusting into her. "So does this." he told her.

"Yes...it....does.." she said between moans

Lifting her leg he placed it over his shoulder so he could give her everything he had. Her back arched and her moans turned to screams with the pleasure. As he continued to push into her, he sat up and took her hand guided it down to where they were joined. He slowly rubbed her fingers over her clit, showing her want he wanted her to do. She took over and began to rub her clit.

"Thats it baby." he panted. Watching her please herself pushed him to pound into her faster.

"O GOD." she cried as her orgasm took over her body sending uncontrollable shivers through her.

Her leg moved off his shoulder and with several more hard deep thrusts he filled her as he listened to her screams of ecstasy.

He moved off to lay at her side while they caught their breath.

"If that doesn't make a baby" she smiled "I don't know what will."

"Well you remember what the doctor said." as he moved off the bed he grabbed a pillow and put it under her to elevate her hips. "You can't move for at least half an hour." laying back down with her and covering them with a blanket.

"I feel kinda bad about making Duane Lee move out." she told him.

He laughed. "You didn't make him move out. It was his choice to stay with Dad and Beth."

"But he only did that because of all the sex we've been having." with a laugh of her own.

The next morning she got out of the shower to hear the phone ringing.

"Hello." she answered. "Hey Mom. What's up?"

As she listened to what Julie was saying Nicole suddenly felt weak in the knees and had to sit. She was pale and felt her hands start to shake.

"I...how....It can't be." she said as she started to cry.

Leland came home early and dropping his gear by the door found Nicole in the bedroom packing a bag. He went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So." he said as he lay on the bed with his hands behind his head. "You leaving me?" he grinned.

"No." she smiled. "I just thought I would go see my mom for a little while."

"Ok." he said as he watched her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she gave him a weak smile. "I just haven't been to Colorado in a while. So...I just want to go for a visit."

"How long?" he asked

"I don't know." as she moved around the room gathering some things. "A few days. Maybe a week." not making eye contact with him.

He continued to watch her and knew there was something she wasn't saying. He's know her long enough to know when she wasn't giving him the whole story, but he also knew not to push her. She would tell him in her own time.

He got up and went to her. Taking her hands in his he made her look at him.

"So you gonna tell me whats wrong?" he asked.

Another weak smile. "Nothing, baby." she said leaning in for a kiss.

"What about making a baby?" he smirked. "I thought that was the plan for the next few days while your ovulating."

She pulled her hands from his and turned back to her suitcase. "Yeah....um maybe we can just take a little break from that too."

"Wait a minute." he said. "I thought this was something you wanted too."

"I do." she told him. "It's just...i mean I could be pregnant now. So taking a few weeks off isn't gonna matter."

"So now its a FEW weeks." his anger started to show. "Your just gonna take off and not even tell me why." he stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

She shook her head and closed her suitcase. "I can't deal this right now." she muttered to herself.

Letting him calm down for awhile she finally went out to the living room to find him sitting on the couch staring at the tv. She moved to stand in front of him and he looked up at her. She climbed on his lap, straddling him. With one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek she leaned down for a kiss. When she broke away he looked at her again.

"That's not gonna work." he said.

She leaned down again, this time the kiss was deeper and longer. Breaking apart he tried to stiffle a grin and just shook his head. She shrugged and started to get off of him, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her back. Rolling them over he came over her and kissed her passionately. He leaned up and as he looked down at her ran his thumb down her cheek.

"So you gonna tell me why your going?" he asked softly.

She sighed. "I told you. Just to see my mom."

"Alright." he said sitting up. "I won't ask again."

She sat up and moved close to him. "My flights not till morning....so if you wanna work on that baby making. We still have time."

With a laugh he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

The next day Nicole's flight landed in Denver. She rented a car and drove straight to the bail bonds office. Walking in she seen her mother at her desk.

"Hey Mom." she smiled.

Julie walked over and hugged her daughter. "Hi" looking behind her "Where's Leland?"

Nicole moved away. "I um....didn't tell him." she said.

Putting her hands on her hips "Nicole." Julie barked.

"I know Mom." she said with a sigh. "I just...couldn't tell him. Not yet. Let me figure something out first."

"I don't like this" Julie said sitting back behind the desk. "I mean. What are you gonna do  
anyway?"

"I don't know." Nicole said. "But this can't happen. They can't let him out of jail. He killed my husband."

Nicole sat in the chair facing her mother. "How did this happen anyway? I mean its only been 7 years, Mom. 7 years. He got 25. Why is he getting out?"

"Well." Julie started explaining. "His lawyer has been filing appeal after appeal and finally got a judge to listen. I guess there was some concern over the search warrant. It seems the police searched his place before the warrant was actually signed, so technically the evidence they got there is inadmissable in court. Which means...."

Nicole cut her off "The gun was no good and without that gun they can't link him to Vince."

Julie just nodded. "My friend at the courthouse said the paperwork will be done within a few days and he'll be out by the weekend."

Nicole let out a sigh and looked at her feet. Her mind reeling, thinking. There had to be something she could do to stop this.

As if she read her daughters mind Julie said. "There's nothing we can do." she said. "I've talked to everyone I know at the courthouse."

Nicole looked at her mom. "Well, tomorrow I'm going down there and talk to the D.A. or the judge or someone."

"Alright." Julie said. "I don't want you to get your hopes up, just to be disappointed."

"I know Mom." she told her. "It's getting late, how about I buy you dinner." with a small smile.

After dinner Nicole drove home. She never sold her house there since when they came to Colorado that's where she and Leland would stay. Pulling the rental car in the drive behind her Jeep she sat in the car for a long time. Finally walking inside dropping her keys on the table she looked around. She hadn't been here in 6 or 8 months. It feels so empty without him. Flopping down on the couch and turning on the tv, she picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hey baby." he answered.

"Hi honey." she said. "I miss you."

He laughed. "Not as much as I miss you. I'm glad you made it safe."

"Sorry I didn't call sooner, I was with my mom." She said softly.

"Baby, Whats wrong?" he asked "You sound so sad."

"O nothing. I guess I didn't realize how empty this house is" she told him.

"Honey, why don't you come home? Bring your Mom." he said.

"It's just....." she started to say.

He knew she was wanting to tell him something. "What?"

Nicole shook her head. "O nothing. I'm just missing you, that's all."

"Alright." he sighed

They talked for long time, until she felt better and decided to go to bed.

The next morning she went early down to the courthouse and spoke to everyone she could about this case. The answers were all the same. Nothing could be done. The judge had decided the gun was inadmissable evidence therefore he was being let out.

"Dave." she begged the attorney that prosocuted him. "There has got to be something....anything."

"I'm sorry Nicole. I really am. But short of a confession. There is nothing you can do." placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

She spent the rest of the day driving around occasionally letting her tears fall and other times so mad she would scream. She finally pulled into her driveway as the sun was setting. She had made up her mind. If nobody wanted to help her, she would do it on her own. If a confession was the only way....then she would get him to confess to her.

Leland snapped his phone shut. This was the third time today he tried to call and the third time her phone went straight to voicemail.

"Hello Leland." Dog called.

"Huh?" He looked up at this dad.

"Are you with us, son?" Dog smiled.

"O. Yeah." he said and tried to focus back on the paperwork from the days hunt.

Nicole had gone inside and was holding the phone. She knew she had to call him, he was calling all day. She had been crying I didn't want him to tell, so she got herself together before dialing.

"Where have you been?" was how he answered.

"Excuse me." She snapped.

"I'm sorry." he softened his tone. "I've been worried. I haven't been able to reach you."

She let out a sigh "I..I um was out shopping and didn't have my cell. I just got home and found it on the table."

"I am sorry baby." he said. "I just miss you. When are you coming home?" he asked.

"Just a few more days." she told him. "I promise."

"OK." he grumbled. "I don't like it, but ok. I love you. Call me tomorrow."

"I love you too." she said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

After hanging up the phone Nicole flopped back on the couch. She hated having to keep this from him, but he would over react. She knew he would never approve of what she was about to do and would do anything to stop her. She took a shower and put on her pajamas. Laying in her bed she tossed and turned. After several hours of this she gave up on sleep and went back to lay on the couch. She watched tv, but her mind was planning. She knew what she was gonna do tomorrow and it scared her, to her very core. She must have drifted off, because when she woke up the room was light.

She got dressed and headed out. As she drove she talked to calm herself. Telling herself to relax, not to let him see her fear. She parked her car, went into the building and after signing in was led to a room that had small cubicles lining the wall. Each one exactly like the next. Table with plastic chair and hanging on the right side of each a phone handset. Each cubicle was facing an identical cubicle but was separated but what she assumed was bullet proof glass. Sitting where she was told she only had to wait a few seconds before she seen him being led in. She would never forget his face. It was a little older, but the same face. She almost forgot to breath. He sat down facing her. He had a confused look on his face and then he recognized her. They each picked up the phone handsets.

"What are YOU doing here?" his voice gruff in her ear.

"I um. I wanted to see you." she told him

"Why? Why now?" this time with a small smirk on his lips.

"I never got to ask you...why? Why did you kill my husband?" fighting back her tears. She would never let him see her cry.

This time he smiled "I don't know what your talking about. I never killed anyone." she could see the truth in his eyes. He knew he could never admit it.

She stared into his eyes for several long minutes. Not saying another word. She hung up the phone and left the building. She held it together until she got in her car. Then her body shook and she cried. It was a long time before she could drive. Driving home she knew since that didn't work, she would have to go with the second plan she thought of. She would not let him roam the streets a free man for very long.

Nicole stopped and did a little shopping before she went home. Once inside she was sitting on her couch going through some things she bought when the phone rang.

"Hello." she answered quickly.

"Hey baby." Leland said. "You ok? You sound funny."

"O um. No. I'm fine." she said trying to focus on sounding normal. "How are you?"

"Lonely." he told her and she could hear the smile in his voice. "I need you home."

Nicole let out a sigh. "I know. I'll be home soon. I promise."

"Have you taken a test yet? Are we gonna have a baby?" He asked.

"O. Not yet." she said. "I'll do that first thing in the morning. Um. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow."

He was silent for several seconds. "Ok. I love you."

"I love you." she said quickly and hung up the phone.

She went into her office that had her desk and treadmill. Pulling out a small box from the back of the top shelf in the closet, she carried it into the living room. Sitting on the couch she opened the box and lifted out the gun from inside. Looking through the things she bought at the police supply store, she found the box of ammunition. After loading the gun she sat and looked at it in her hand. With a sigh she put in on the table in front of her. She spent the night laying on the couch, dozing in and out of sleep.

The next morning as she showered and got ready for the day, she had nothing on her mind but one thing. Her one goal. That is until she saw the box of pregnancy tests on the counter.

"Shit." she muttered debating as to whether she should take one or not. Finally deciding she would, she took the test and left it sitting on the counter as she finished dressing. She put on black jeans and a black t-shirt. Pulling on her new black boots, her mind going over all the possiblities of what could happen in the next day or two. Once her hair was done and she was ready to go she picked up the gun from the table and tucked it into the waistband of her jeans before putting on her jacket. As she started to leave she ran back to the bathroom and picked up the test and let out a sigh when she read the results.

"Great" she thought to herself. "One more thing to lie to him about today."

The Colorado sky was gray and cold as Nicole sat in her car in the parking lot, looking out the windshield and staring at the door. She had been there for three hours, and would stay there as long as it took. After another hour the door finally opened. She took in a sharp breath and then watched as he was escorted out the door and through two gates before he stood on the curb. He looked around and even from her distance she could see he was smiling. A few more minutes past and a red honda civic pulled up. A man got out of the drivers side and after shaking hands and a quick hug both men got in the car and drove away. Nicole started up her jeep and followed a few car lengths behind. Once they pulled on the highway it was easier to follow with other cars between them. Driving for nearly an hour they pulled off the highway in a pretty rough part of Denver. The sun was setting and it would soon be dark. She tried to keep out of sight, but still keep up with them. When they pulled into a driveway of a dark two story house. Nicole drove past. turned around and then pulled over a couple houses down. She had a clear view of the house and turned the car off. She sat and watched the house. The lights came on inside and she could see the shadows moving across the windows. She wrote down the license number, and the make of the car as well as the house address. It was pretty quiet neighborhood, very dark. The surrounding houses were run down and made Nicole nervous. Several men came walking down the opposite street and stopped to hang out on the corner. She was sure they were setting up there business for the night. She continued to wait and nearly jumped out of the car when her phone rang.

"Hello." she answered.

"Hey baby." Leland said. "I tried calling the house, where are you? It's pretty late for you to be out, isn't?"

"Um yeah." she stammered trying to get her breathing back under control. "I um...just caught a late movie. I'm going home now."

"Ok." he said slowly. He knew...something wasn't right. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." she said "I'm fine."

He let out a sigh. "Your still not gonna tell me." he said.

"Leland, there's nothing to tell." she looked down. She hated lying to him.

Neither one spoke for a long time until finally he asked. "Did you take the test this morning?"

She closed her eyes. She did not want him to ask that. "Yes."

"And?" he wanted to know.

She took a deep breath "Not yet." she lied.

"Ok." he sounded disappointed. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure. Anything." she said.

"Call me when you get home." he said.

"Um...ok. It won't be long." she told him. "I'll call you later. Bye." and hung up.

He looked at his phone. "I love you too." he said sarcastically and shaking his head before snapping the phone shut.

"Shit" she muttered and then started the jeep headed home. She would pick this up tomorrow.

First thing Nicole did when she got home was go to her office and boot up her computer. As she waited she got out the information on the house and car. She brought up her search programs and plugged in all the information. The car was registered to Carlos Nunez. She continued her search and found that the house currently had a mortgage under that same name. After nearly an hour of following lead after lead on the computer she found what she was looking for Chris Hansen was cousins with Joshua kensingten....the man who killed Vince. She began printing out all this information and the phone rang. Looking first at the clock then at the caller id.

"Damn it." she growled and then let out a deep breath before answering "Hello."

"Hello." Leland said curtly.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I got home and lost track of time and I forgot.....to call. I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything.

She let out a sigh "I said I'm sorry."

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing. Just...spending time with my mom." she told him.

"Your mother hasn't seen you in a couple days." he snapped.

"You called my mother to check on me." as she started to yell. "What am I? Some fucking child you have to keep track of."

"No." he yelled back "I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't" she shouted "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself..Alright."

Neither one said anything for several minutes.

In a much calmer tone. "When are you coming home?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You really don't want me to answer that right now."

"I gotta go." she said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

He sighed "Alright." then he paused "I love you."

"I love you" she said quietly and then hung up.

She took a long hot shower and then lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She got up and went to lay on the couch, for some reason she just couldn't sleep alone in that bed. The alarm woke her before the sun was up. She pulled on the jeans and t-shirt from yesterday and fixed her hair up in a ponytail. After putting on her boots and jacket she once again slipped the gun in the waistband of her jeans and left the house.

Driving past the house he was at yesterday she seen the civic still parked in the drive. She pulled over and got out of the jeep. Scanning the street, she didn't see another person. Making her way across the yard to the side of the house, she quietly walked the perimeter. Looking in a few windows she never seen anyone. She figured the bedrooms were upstairs anyway. Going to the backdoor, slowly tried the knob but found it locked. She didn't want to risk using the flashlight, so she went back to the car to wait. Not long after a light came on upstairs and then one came on downstairs. She waited. The sun was rising and the street was coming alive. People going to work or kids getting off to school. She waited. Finally someone came out of the house. The cousin. He got in the civic and pulled out of the drive and drove away. Nicole's heart started beating faster as she opened the car door and got out. Making sure the gun was in her waistband she took a step toward the house. Just then a small pickup pulled up to the curb in front of the house. After the horn on the truck blared out, Ricardo came out of the house and jogged over to the truck and got in. The truck pulled away. Nicole jumped back in the jeep, flipped a u-turn and followed. The truck drove to a construction site not far from the house. She parked across the street and watched as the men got out of the truck and went into a small trailer set up on the site. After a short time the exited the trailer with another man wearing a hard hat. He walked with the men and showed them the site. Obviously, Ricardo was going to work there. She watched for nearly two more hours and then looking at her watch figured the men would work until late afternoon. She pulled away.

She picked up some lunch and took it to the office for her mother.

"Hey Mom." she said walking in the door.

All she got was a stare from Julie.

"Don't start." she said shaking her head. "Please, don't start." as she sat the bags on her desk.

"What are you doing?" Julie wanted to know.

"I...I don't know." Nicole told her hanging her head.

"Leland called." she said.

"I know. He told me." letting her mother know.

Julie walked over to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Go home." she said. "Go home. Make me a grand mother. Be happy."

Nicole nodded. "I will....soon." she told her. "Look. I gotta go. Love you. I'll see you later." and she left.

She drove back to the construction site and parked in the same spot across the street. She waited until the men started leaving for the day. She followed the pickup again. They drove to a liquor store and then back to the house, where they parked and both went inside. Not long after the civic showed up and the cousin went inside as well. She sat there for awhile before going home. The next two days were the same. They did the same thing and she followed.

Leland pulled the mail from the box and going inside tossed it on the table before walking down the hall to shower. After his shower he flipped through the envelopes and stopped when he came across one addressed to Mrs. Nicole Burns. Picking it up he stared at it. It was from the Colorado Department of Corrections.

Leland flipped the letter over and over in his hands as he debated whether or not to open it. He finally dropped it back on the table and went to get dressed for dinner at his Dads. He started to walk out the door and turned back, picking up the letter he put it in his back pocket and left the house.

All through dinner he was distracted, thinking about that letter and what it said. After they ate he went to the living room and found Duane Lee watching TV with the kids.

"Dude." he said. "Can I talk to you outside?"

His older brother followed him out to the lanai. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well," Leland started "You know I've been worried about Nicole. How she just took off to Colorado and won't tell me what's going on?"

Duane Lee nodded

Leland continued "This came today." as he pulled the envelope from his pocket and handed to his brother.

Duane Lee looked at it and then back to Leland. "What do you think it is?"

Leland shook his head. "I don't know, but I think it's the reason she left."

"You gonna open it?"

Leland shrugged "I don't know. I don't want to invade her privacy, but if its something serious I wanna help."

Looking back at the envelope before handing it to his little brother Duane Lee let out a sigh. "I think you know what to do."

Nodding Leland took the envelope and opened it. Pulling out the single sheet of white paper he read it. Seeing the look on his brothers face, Duane Lee knew it wasn't good news.

"Well?" he asked.

"Shit." Leland muttered. He looked up at Duane Lee. "They let that guy out of jail."

Nicole was following the small pickup as they left the construction site. Tonight was different, they didn't head to the nearby liquor store. The truck pulled onto the freeway with her black jeep several cars behind. Driving for about 40 minutes the took an off ramp and ended up in Lower Downtown Denver, also know as LoDo. During the day LoDo was a busy tourist shopping area with lots of stores and restuarants. But when the sun went down and the bars opened up another group of people came out. Let's just say it wasn't the safest place to be...alone. The truck parked in a lot near several bars and Nicole parked close by. She watched as the two men exited the truck and went into the first bar. She let out a long breath. Looking down at her outfit she wasn't really dressed to go out and knew she would stick out of the crowd, something she didn't want.

She pulled out her gear bag and dug around until she found a red sweater. Slipping off her jacket she put the sweater over her black t-shirt. Then let her hair down, put a fresh coat of lip gloss on and decided she looked a little better than before. She left the jeep and made her way to the bar. Walking in the door she paused to adjust to the atmosphere around her. Then slowly found an out of the way table to watch. She spotted the two men across the bar from her at the pool tables. Each holding a bottle of beer in their hand and talking with several other men, all of which made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. A woman in tight blue jeans and red halter top came over to the table.

"Can I get you something?" she asked.

"Um...just a diet soda." Nicole told her and she walked away to get it.

Several hours passed and Nicole was still in the bar. The whole time thinking to herself. "What am I doing here?" The bar was getting busier and more crowded with each passing hour. Several men had approached her and offered to buy her drinks or give her a ride home, she told them she wasn't interested and they moved on to the next girl. There were times when she couldn't see him, but she could see the door and knew he hadn't left yet. She decided to take a walk around the bar scanning the faces as she did. Not seeing him she made her way to the back near the restrooms. Turning down a small dark hallway she was suddenly pushed against the wall. Her breath caught in her throat and she could smell the mixture of beer and sweat. His body pressed against her back pushing her chest into the wall, she could feel her gun digging into her hip.

"Why are you following me?" he growled in her ear.

"I....I'm not" she stammered.

"Listen bitch." he continued. "I'm not stupid and I know your not either. So listen.....I served my time and now I'm out. Go back home and bake your cookies or whatever it is you do, but just leave me the fuck alone." he pressed harder into her. "Or you might not live to regret it." and then he turned and left.

As Nicole made her way across the bar toward the door, everything around her was a blur. The lights and sounds were fuzzy. She let out a gasp as the cold Colorado air hit her and she realized she hadn't been breathing. Running across the street to the jeep she leaned against it and then bent over and threw up. She got in the jeep and locked the doors before starting the engine and pulling out of the lot. Her body shaking as she drove toward her house.

Once inside her house she locked the doors and windows. She sat on the couch leaning her head back and let out a long deep sigh as she closed her eyes. Reaching down she pulled the gun from the waistband of her pants and held it in her hand. Thinking back to the day she bought it and the reason she bought it.

_It was two months after Vince's death. Nicole felt like she would never get over the pain she was feeling. She felt like she would never be able to function again without him. Standing at the counter of the gun shop, she picked out the small semi-automatic pistol. Taking it home and loading the gun she sat it on the table in front of her. Drinking shot after shot of tequila, until she could barely see. Then she picked up the gun and put it to her head. She cried tears of pain and loneliness. Even drunk as she was she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. She did this every night for months. Wanting to end her sorrow, but never fulfilling that wish._

She put the gun down on the table and went to take a long hot shower, just as the phone rang. Seeing it was Leland she shook her head and went on to the bathroom, letting the machine pick it up. After her shower she pulled on a long nightshirt and lay on the couch to try and sleep.

She again woke before sunrise and once again set out on her daily routine of following Ricardo through his day. She would wait for the perfect time...the time when he would be alone.

Leland had packed a bag and was at the airport waiting for his flight to Colorado. Trying to call Nicole, but disappointed to get her voice mail once again. They hadn't actually spoken in a couple days. Both leaving voice mails for the other, but never actually talking. He was very worried, especially after getting that letter. He boarded his flight and just hoped he got to her in time.

Ricardo was getting off work and Nicole was a few car lengths behind the small pickup that drove him everyday. The usual stop at the liquor store and then back to his house. Tonight was different the guy driving the truck did not go inside. He dropped off Ricardo and pulled away. Nicole knew that the cousin would be home any minute, so she waited. Several minutes later the cousin pulls in and parks the civic and goes inside. Nicole continued to wait. After a short time the cousin comes out of the house and leaves in his car. Her heart starts pounding and the adrenaline started to flow. It's time. He's alone in the house. Looking around the quiet street she gets out of the jeep. Feeling the butt of her gun in her waistband before cautiously making her way to the door. Pulling the gun from her waist she holds it down in her hand and casting another glance around her, she sharply knocks on the door.

Lelands plane lands in Colorado and he rents a car, driving straight to the house they share here. When he pulls into the drive he immediatley notices her jeep is gone. Going inside he calls out to her, but she's doesn't answer. He looks around and finds the box of ammuntion on the table and gets a sinking feeling in his stomach. Going into the office he gets on the computer and finds the last tracking searches shes done and finds the address to a house on the other side of Denver. He goes with his gut feeling and prints out that paper. He stops to use the bathroom on his way out and sees a box of pregnancy tests on the counter. As he washes his hands his gaze falls to the trash can and he spots the end of one those tests. He slips it out and his heart skips a beat when he sees the positive reading. Dropping the test back in the trash he runs out of the house and jumps in his car.

Leland drove as fast as he could. He knew the neighborhood this address was is, and it was no place to be after dark. As he drove he was trying to figure out what Nicole could be thinking. Why she would want to find this guy and would she actually try and kill him. He turned off the highway and found the street he was looking for. Driving slowly down the street searching for the address and when he found it, he stared at the dark house. Going past the house he seen her jeep and parked behind it. He looked in the window and found it empty. Glancing back to the house he quietly made his way to the side. He could see a light burning toward the back of the house, but didn't see any movement through the window. Walking carefully around to the back of the house he seen someone through the window. It was Ricardo. He was standing with his hands up, looking across the room. Leland followed his gaze and seen Nicole. His heart stopped when he seen the gun in her hand pointed at Ricardo.

"Say it." she yelled at him. "I want to hear you say it."

"I...I...I'm sorry." he stuttered. "I told you.. I'm sorry."

Leland put his hand to the back door knob. As he slowly turned it the door opened. This startled Nicole and she shifted her gun from Ricardo to the door and back. Her heart pounding so hard she was sure everyone could hear it. When Leland walked slowly through the door, that same heart stopped beating. She moved away from the door back to other side of the room, never letting the gun move from Ricardo.

"O God." she said "O God Leland, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Baby." Leland said softly. "What are you doing?"

She shook her head, never looking in his eyes. Trying to stay focused on why she came here. Re-adjusting her grip on the gun.

"You can't be here." she told him "You can't be here for this."

"Come on." he said "Talk to me." he was slowly walking toward her.

"Don't" she said. "Don't come over here."

He stopped. "Ok. But why don't we talk about this." keeping his voice calm.

"I don't need to talk." she told him. "He..He killed Vince. And now, he's walking around free. It's not fair."

Leland glanced at Ricardo. "Do something." he pleaded with Leland.

"No..No it's not fair, but you don't want to do this." Leland said to her.

"Yes. I do." she said, but he heard the waver in her voice.

"Honey, your not a killer. It's not in you to do this." he slowly started moving toward her again. "You would have done it already."

She once again re-adjusted the gun in her hand. Ricardo started to lower his hands. She waved the gun at him.

"No." she yelled. "Put your hands up."

"We all know your not going to shoot me." he said.

She lowered the gun a few inches and everyone jumped when she fired a round. Ricard fell to the ground screaming in pain as the bullet ripped through his boot.

"OK" Leland said. "Calm down."

"He..he...its not fair." she stammered still pointing the gun at Ricardo as he rolled on the floor holding his foot. Blood starting to drip onto the floor.

"I know." Leland said looking to Ricardo and then back at Nicole. "I know, but when are you going to let Vince go? When are you going to let him rest in peace?"

She shook her head. Confused now. Her body starting to give in and her arm started to lower. Tears forming in eyes. Leland was just inches from her. He looked from her face to the gun. She still hadn't looked at him. She knew if she did, she would give in to him. Getting her strength back she raised the gun back to Ricardo.

"No." She said "Don't come near me."

"Ok." he said taking a step back. "But baby, If you do this. You'll go to jail. You'll be the one locked away. And I can't live without. I love you. I need you. I need to be with you. I don't want to visit you in there... I ....don't want......our baby to born in jail."

She finally looked at him and tears fells down her cheeks. "How...How did you know?"

"I found the test at the house." He told her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I....I don't know." she said. Nicole shifted her attention back to Ricardo on the floor. "I needed to do this and if I told you....you would want me to come home." adjusting the gun in her hand again she pointed it at the man on the floor. She wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Leland...please go. Please let me do this."

"Baby, you know I'm not leaving." he said softly. He took a small step toward her and held out his hand. "Come on. Give me the gun."

She shook her head, but was torn. Looking at Ricardo holding his foot as he sat on the floor, she hated this man. She hated him for what he had done. She wanted him to pay. Glancing at Leland, she knew if she killed him, her life with the man she loved would be over. That she wouldn't be able to help raise the baby that she was going to have. She looked from Ricardo to Leland and back again.

"Come on Honey. " Leland said

Letting out a sob she dropped her arm and Leland took the last step over to her and took the gun from her hand as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. Closing his eyes he pressed his head to hers and kissed her below her ear.

"I love you." he whispered.

He stepped away and tucked the gun in the waistband of his jeans at the small of his back. Turning his attention to Ricardo he knelt down beside the man.

"How bad is it?" he asked as he helped pull the shoe off his injured foot.

Nicole watched him for a second before walking out the back door. She took in a deep breath of cool air and made her way to the front of the house where she sat down on the front porch steps. She wrapped her arms around her knees and layed her head down.

That's were Leland found her less than half an hour later. He came over and sat down next to her. She lifted her head and looked over. He was holding the gun in his hands and staring down at it. She put her head back on her arms. They were silent for several minutes.

"So." she said "Are the um..police on the way?"

He shook his head. "No. He's just glad you didn't kill him. But he does want you to leave him alone." he added.

Several more quiet minutes passed.

"How's his foot?" She asked.

"He'll be ok." Leland told her. "You grazed his toe, but he won't need stitches and will heal up no problem." He looked over at her. "You know. He is sorry. He was hooked on meth back then. Really bad. He didn't know what he was doing. He doesn't even remember everything about that night."

Lifting her head she rubbed her face with her hands.

He continued. "He cleaned up while he was locked up. He has a job now and trying to get his life back on track. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? "

Nicole actually let a small smile spread across her lips. "You sound like your Dad." she said.

This made him smile too. She moved closer to him and he draped his arm across her shoulders as he placed a kiss on the side of her head. She let out a sigh.

"Can we go home now?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." he told her.

Nicole drove her jeep and followed Leland home. She flopped down on the couch and layed her head back letting out a long breath. She closed her eyes trying to let her mind come down after the nights events.

Leland said down next to her. He sat the gun on the coffee table. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Nicole." he started. In the years that they had been together, Nicole could only count a few times he had ever called her by her full name And it was never a happy occasion.

"Before you say anything." she cut him off. "Your right. I need to let him go, finally. I know."

They just looked at each other for several minutes.

"I have you. And I love you, so much" she told him. "I don't want to lose you."

He gently touched her face with his thumb. "I'm not going anywhere." he said. "I just don't understand where your mind goes when stuff like this happens."

"I don't either. When I heard he was getting out, I just....lost focus on everything. Nothing else mattered.... I'm sorry." she told him.

He nodded. "I know. But what if I hadn't shown up? "

She shruggged and shook her head.

"That's what makes me worry. I love you and I don't want to lose you either." he said. Picking up the gun. "And this???"

"I've had that for a long time." she swallowed hard "I bought it to kill myself and couldn't And now I tried to kill someone else and couldn't"

He closed his eyes hearing that. He never thought she would ever think of ending her own life. He sat it back on the table. "Tomorrow...I'm getting rid of it." he said.

She nodded. She moved close to him and he wrapped his arm around her and leaned back on the couch so she could snuggle next to him laying her head on his chest.

"I missed you." she said softly

His hand stroking her arm. "I missed you."

"So...what happens now?" she asked.

"We go home. We have our baby. We live our lives." he told her.

Nicole let out a sigh. "I forgot...a baby." She let out a small laugh. "My mother will be happy."

Leland pulled her tight. "No one's as happy as I am."

They lay together for a long time. He held her and listened to her breath. He thought she had fallen asleep, but she moved and sat up. She looked around the room and let out a sigh.

"Maybe." she said. "Maybe...I should sell this place." she looked to Leland. "To many....ghosts here. "

"Ok. If thats what you want to do." he told her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I think so. Maybe we could find someplace closer to your Dad and Beths' place. Something....with a few more bedrooms."

He smiled. "I like the sound of that."

As he looked into her eyes and knowing that the woman he loves was carrying his baby filled him with desire.

"It's late." he said standing and taking her hand in his. "Let's go to bed." more of a demand than a question.

He led her down the hall and she gladly followed. She missed him. Missed his touch. Missed the safety of his arms. Once inside the bedroom he turned and pulled her to him wrapping her tight in his arms. She gasped at his forcefulness, but found it a turn on. She loved when he took charge like that. They stood close, their bodies pressed together and his hot breath mixing with hers. He captured her mouth with his own and she opened to deepen it. His hands ran down her back to slide under her shirt. Feeling his hands on her caused her to moan into his mouth. They broke apart and he moved his lips down to her neck. She ran her hand to the back of his head and closed her eyes to enjoy the pleasure he always gave her.

"God I missed you." he whispered between kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Me too." she panted.

He walked them back until they hit the edge of the bed. She lay back as he came over her. She wrapped her leg around his waist as he started to grind into her. His member getting harder with every passing second. Moving over slightly he lay next to her letting his hand run down over her stomach and popping the snap of her jeans. Her hand running over his chest as she let out a pleasure filled moan.

"I love the sounds you make." he smiled.

He sat up and pulled off her jeans and panties, letting his hands run back up her thighs. Kissing her stomach as he moved up and lifted off her shirt, followed by her bra. Smiling down at her he leaned over and kissed her deep. He sat back up and pulled off his shirt while she opened his pants so he could kick them off with his boxers. She ran her hand down his bare skin to feel his hard member. Lightly stroking him with one hand, she used the other to wrap around his neck pulling him back down for another kiss. He moved between her legs and she wrapped hers around him. Pushing in slowly, he entered her. Her head rolled back as she let out a long breath. He started moving, his pace getting faster with each thrust. And her moans growning louder as he pumped faster. She gripped his arms tight with her fingers.

"O God." she cried. "O God Baby...Don't stop. It feels so good."

Her orgasm rolled through her body and she tightened around him. Her cries of pleasure drove his release and he soon filled her. Moving to her side, he wrapped his arms around her and grinned when he felt her snuggle up to his chest. He let out a contented sigh and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." she said softly

"I love you too." He told her as they drifted off to sleep

The next morning Leland woke alone in their bed. He got up and pulled on his boxers and stretched as he walked down the hall. After stopping in the bathroom, he went to the kitchen and didn't find her. She wasn't in the house. He shook his head as he went back down the hall to shower. He hated that the first thing he thought was bad, when she wasn't there. She could have just went to the store, he told himself, but what if she didn't crept back into his thoughts. After his shower he was dressed, in the kitchen and braiding his hair when he heard the door open. She walked in with a smile, carrying several bags.

"Hey Baby." she said putting the bags on the counter and giving him a long kiss.

He grinned "Where did you go?"

"No food in the house. Just picked up some stuff." she told him. She stopped unloading her items and turned to look at him. "Why? Where did you think I went?" she asked.

He shook his head "I don't know."

"You thought I freaked out again." she said. "You thought I took off to.....God knows what."

He shrugged "I..I don't know." was all he could stammer.

She walked over and ran her hands up his chest around his neck. She looked into his eyes for several long seconds...and then smiled.

"Thank you." she gave him a kiss. "Thank you for worrying about me."

Before leaving Colorado, Nicole put their house on the market and turned over the paperwork to her mother to sell it if they get an offer.

Once they got home Nicole made an appointment with her OB/GYN. She was very nervous since she lost their first baby, she wanted everything to go smoothly with this pregnancy.

She poured herself a glass of juice as Leland walked into the kitchen.

"When's your appointment?" he asked placing a kiss on her cheek.

She looked at her watch. "A couple hours. You working this morning?"

"Yeah, but I can meet you there." he said.

"No." she said "That's ok, hun. I"ll be fine."

Duane Lee walked in and gave Nicole a small hug as he went by her to grab a cup of coffee. "Come on little brother....time to work." he said.

"Ok." Leland said. "Baby, call me and let me know how everything goes at the doctors."

"I will and you two be careful." She told them as they left.

Later that afternoon Nicole drove down to the Da Kine office. Pulling into the back lot she noticed the SUV's were gone, but still pulled in and parked. She walked in the back door and ran into Beth.

"Hey sista." she said.

"O Hi Beth." Nicole answered. "You didn't go out on the bust?"

"No. It looked pretty easy, so I stayed behind to finish some paperwork." Beth told her.

"O" Nicole said "I was just...looking for Leland."

"They should be back soon." she said. "How did your doctors appointment go?"

"Well, "Nicole swallowed hard. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small paper and handed it to Beth.

Beth looked at it and smiled "It's the sonogram." she said with a giggle. She looked at it for several seconds and then over at Nicole. "Is this what I think it is?"

Nicole just nodded "I gotta sit down." she said walking over to the couch. Beth followed with a smile.

The team came in not to long after. Leland smiled seeing Nicole at the office.

"Hey Baby." he said sitting down next to her. "How'd it go at the doctor?" he asked

Nicole looked at Beth who nodded her head.

Leland seen the look. "What's....going on? You ok? The baby...ok?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine." She told him. She picked up the sonogram and handed it to him.

He looked at it for a few minutes and then looked up at Nicole. "I can see the baby right here." pointing to the picture, "But whats this?" he asked moving his finger over.

"Well, Junior. When you do something you do it all the way." She told him. "That" pointing to where his finger was "Is...the other baby."

Nearly six months had past and Nicole was very pregnant. The twins were both healthy and growing bigger every day. The first few months when she wasn't having morning sickness she was horny and all over Leland. Not that he complained, but somedays he left for work with a smile knowing he would have a break for a few hours. Then she moved on to food cravings at all hours of the day and night. Because she was carrying twins and with the miscarriage in her past, her doctor recommended she try to stay off her feet as much as possible. She ended up calling Leland when he was working, or wake him from sleep, to bring her whatever she was craving at that moment, and he tried his best to accomodate her every wish. Often she would burst into tears for no reason and he would always be there to give her a shoulder to cry on.

Nicole was sitting at the kitchen table crying when Leland and Duane Lee walked in from work.

"O Shit." Leland muttered hearing her sobs.

Duane Lee just shook his head with a grin and slapped his brother on the back before heading off to the living room to flip on the tv.

Leland came to her and knelt beside her putting his arm around her shoulders, kissing her head. "What's the matter baby?" he asked

She shook her head, but continued to cry.

"Come on." he said. "What's the matter?"

Lifting her head and sniffling, she looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm fat." she said.

He had to fight the urge to smile. "No...Honey..Your not fat. It's just the babies." he told her.

She sniffled again and nodded her head still looking at him. "I'm...I'm sorry." she said. She started to stand and he took her hand and helped her up. "I mean...look at me. It's only been six months and I can't even see my feet. What's gonna happen in the next three?" she said rubbing her swollen belly.

This time he let his smile spread across his face, letting his hand join hers on her tummy. "Well, you'll probably get alittle bigger before this is over." he said. "But I think you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." and he leaned in to kiss her soft lips.

She smiled and let out a small laugh. "I'm really sorry." she told him as she wiped her face. She put her hand to his cheek and gently rubbed with her thumb. "Honey." she said softly

"Yeah." he answered.

"I want some ice cream." She smiled.

He just laughed out loud and knew he'd be making a run to the ice cream shop.

Leland was helping Nicole into the house after her doctors appointment. She had been on bed rest for the past two months. He walked with her over to the couch and helped her to sit. Looking up she glared at him.

"I hate this." she scowled.

"I know Baby." he said. "It's almost over. And just think. We'll have two little babies to love."

"I'm enormous." she grumbled. "I can't even fit on this couch anymore."

He let out a sigh. "Your beautiful." he rubbed her belly and leaned down placing a kiss there as well. He felt a kick under his hand and smiled.

"OW" she cried and put her hand to the side of her stomach.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. They must be kick boxing with each other in there or something." She groaned and shifted herself on the couch, trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable.

He kissed her "I love you." he said. "I gotta get back to work, but call if you need anything." he told her.

"I will." she said letting out a sigh. "I love you too."

Several hours later she was still having pains and felt reallly uncomfortable. She moved from the couch to the bed and back again. Nothing seemed to work. As she moved into the kitchen to get something to drink she felt a sharp pain and then liquid around her feet.

"HOLY SHIT." She yelped. Gripping the edge of the counter she reached for the phone.

"Hey Hun." Leland answered.

"Um. Um." She stammered.

"What's wrong?" he sounded nervous.

"I think its time." She told him "I think the babies are coming."

"HOLY SHIT." He said and she smiled. "I'm on my way...right now."

He hung up the phone and jumped up from the couch. "The babies....it's time for the babies." he told everyone as he grabbed his keys and started running out the door.

"Wait bro." Duane Lee called after him. "I'll go with you."

"We'll meet you all at the hospital." Dog told his sons with a huge smile.

Beth let out a squeal. "Babies!!!!"

Leland and Duane Lee raced to the house and got Nicole loaded in the backseat of the car and headed out to the hospital. She started having strong contractions and they were coming just a few minutes apart.

She gripped Leland's hand tightly as she let out a long pain filled cry. "SHIIIIIIIT" she said and then started breathing hard. "This..." she panted "is not fun." as she glared at him.

He smiled at her. "I know baby. I know."

"How the hell would you know." she said. "No wonder God had women do this. NO way could you guys handle it."

Duane Lee laughed.

"That's my girl." Leland grinned.

They made it to the hospital within minutes and Nicole was taken right in and put in a labor room. Her doctor came in and did an exam after hooking her up to all the monitors.

"Looks like these babies will be here soon." he told them. "Your dialated 6 centimeters, need another four to start pushing."

She let out a breath as she nodded. "Here comes another contraction." she panted as she started breathing faster through the pain.

Leland was at her side and gripped her hand in his. She stared into his eyes until the pain subsided. She lay her head back breathing heavy and Leland wiped the sweat from her brow before placing a soft kiss on her mouth.

Nicole had several long hours of hard labor before the doctor finally announced it was time to push. Her feet where put up in the stirrups and the back of the bed was raised so she was in a sitting position. The nurses brought in any equipment they might need in case of any unexpected emergencies. Leland moved to her side and wiped her face. He was smiling.

"You ready?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her for a deep kiss. Breaking apart, she smiled. "Now....I'm ready."

Leland just smiled.

"OK. Now when the next contraction hits, you need to push." The doctor said.

Once she started pushing it wasn't long before the first baby was delivered. She got a brief rest before the second one was ready. And then she started over. Pushing until her second child was out in the world. The nurses put the babies on the tables as they cleaned them up and took all their vitals, making sure everything was normal.

"Leland." Nicole looked to him. "Are they....are they ok?"

He walked back over to her. "They are perfect." he said smiling. "Our boys are perfect." He leaned down and kissed her.

She let her tears of joy fall down her cheeks. "Our boys are perfect." she whispered leaning back on the bed. It wasn't long before the rest of the Chapman family were in the room loving on the babies. Leland carried one over to Nicole, while Duane Lee brought the other one. She sat up and cuddled her sons close to her as Leland sat on the bed beside her and the Chapmans surrounded the bed.

"So...any names yet?" Dog asked.

Nicole looked to Leland. "Yeah. I was thinking this one here." touching the tiny cheek "Is Landan Brice Chapman and his little brother here." touching the her second son "He looks like a Lukas Brent Chapman."

"I love those names." Leland said. "Their perfect." He looked to Nicole and couldn't control his emotions. "The only thing that could make this any more perfect is." he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "is...if their mother would finally make an honest man of their father and marry him."

She heard Beth and Lyssa both gasp in excitement. She shook her head with a smile. "Well, I can't say no to that now can I."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
